


Crossroad

by aicchan



Series: In The Moonlight Universe [3]
Category: Saint Seiya, The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, 聖闘士星矢: 冥王神話 | Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, M/M, Multi, vampire fic
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 09:59:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 39,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17506454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aicchan/pseuds/aicchan
Summary: Saat dua dunia bertemu di satu titik yang tak diduga. Ketika dunia fana dan abadi merajut kisah dalam jejak kehidupan.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disarankan membaca The Longest Road >> https://archiveofourown.org/works/17505362/chapters/41234705 >> sebelum masuk ke crossover ini.

“Kardia, sebenarnya kita mau makan di mana?”  Camus pasrah mengikuti langkah Kardia menyusuri jalanan malam di kota New York yang sedikit padat.

“Sudahlah! Kau ikut saja! Akan aku tunjukan tempat makan yang enak dan pastinya berbeda.”

Tak bertanya lagi, Camus mengikuti langkah sang _vampire_ tampan berambut biru itu. Tak lama, mereka tiba di depan sebuah bangunan yang terbuat dari batu bata merah dan bentuknya seperti dijejalkan begitu saja di antara bangunan lain dan tampak seperti kue soufflé yang miring. Nama restoran itu tergantung miring di sebuah papan dengan lampu neon membentuk satu demi satu hurufnya. Taki.

“Tempat apa ini?” Camus menaikkan sebelah alisnya, “Sepertinya tempat di mana para berandal melakukan transaksi obat terlarang.”

Kardia terkekeh, “di sini, _mate_ -ku sayang, adalah tempat di mana kau bisa makan _spaghetti fra diavolo_ yang sangat lezat,” dia pun mengajak pemuda berambut merah di sampingnya untuk masuk ke dalam restoran.

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**Saint Seiya** © Kurumada Masami

**Saint Seiya Lost Canvas** © Teshirogi Shiori

**The Mortal Instruments** © Cassandra Clare

**Crossroad** © aicchan

-00 Pilot-

**-Alternate Universe** -

Absolutely non-canon fact

Crossover from my fics **In The Moonlight** & **The Longest Road**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

Camus duduk sedikit tak nyaman karena tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak memandangi sosok-sosok dalam restoran itu yang ternyata bukanlah manusia biasa. Ada Ifrit, _warlock_ tapi tidak memiliki kemampuan sihir. Di sana juga ada dua _werewolf_ dan tampaknya ada beberapa _vampire_ liar di sudut lain, kalau melihat gelagat mereka yang mendadak tenang begitu Kardia masuk. Kardia tampak santai dan bersiul pelan sambil memainkan tissue makan di meja itu.

“Kardia… kau yakin makanan di sini aman?” tanya Camus lirih.

“Tenang saja. Selain menyediakan makanan untuk makhluk-makhluk ajaib, di sini juga ada makanan normal kok. Seperti yang kupesankan barusan.”

Tak ada suara lagi dari Camus karena seorang pelayan mengantarkan smoothie pesanan mereka. Paling tidak sekarang Camus ada alasan untuk menggerakkan tangannya dan mengaduk-aduk minuman itu.

“Santai saja. Selama ada aku, kau aman.” Kardia menggenggam sebelah tangan Camus yang diam di atas meja.

Sekitar lima menit kemudian, pintu restoran itu terbuka dan masuklah empat orang anak remaja yang mengenakan pakaian serba hitam dengan sabuk senjata terpasang rapat di tubuh mereka. Camus memandang penuh rasa ingin tahu, apakah para remaja itu _hunter_? Mengingat pakaian mereka berbeda dengan para _hunter_ yang biasanya berjubah dan menutupi senjata mereka serapi mungkin.

“Aaah… tak kusangka bisa bertemu dengan mereka di sini.”

“Kau kenal mereka?” tanya Camus, masih belum mengalihkan pada empat remaja yang duduk di meja yang tak jauh dari mereka.

“Tidak. Tapi aku tahu ‘pekerjaan’ mereka apa. Mereka adalah _Shadowhunter_.”

“ _Shadowhunter_?”

Kardia meminum smoothie-nya, “yup. Berbeda dengan _hunter_ biasa, para _Shadowhunter_ adalah manusia yang memiliki darah malaikat dalam tubuh mereka, atau kerennya, mereka biasa disebut _Nephilim_.”

Mata Camus langsung memandang _vampire_ murni di hadapannya, “Malaikat?”

Kardia mengangguk, “Ribuan tahun lalu, manusia membuat kesepakatan dengan malaikat, lalu keturunannya manusia tersebut akan memiliki kemampuan di atas manusia biasa namun juga memiliki tanggung jawab yang berat.”

Menyimak, Camus sama sekali tak menyela.

Kardia selalu suka sisi Camus yang begitu penasaran pada hal-hal baru yang dia temukan, “ _Shadowhunter_ memiliki tugas untuk memberantas _demon_. Ya, Iblis, kau tidak salah dengar,” ujarnya saat menangkap kilau terkejut di mata pujaan hatinya, “dunia ini tak hanya dihuni manusia, _vampire_ , _werewolf_ dan _warlock_. Ada makhluk-makhluk kegelapan yang mengintai di balik bayangan, mengincar mereka yang lengah. Di antara dua dunia itulah _Shadowhunter_ berdiri. Mereka mampu menggunakan _rune_ yang memberi mereka kemampuan tambahan. Stamina, penyembuhan dan masih banyak lagi.”

“Hmm…” sekali lagi Camus melirik para empat remaja itu, “ternyata ada manusia seperti mereka di dunia ini. Lalu… kalau sedang membasmi iblis, mereka juga bergerak seperti _hunter_ biasa?”

Kardia menggeleng, “ _Shadowhunter_ memiliki tudung pesona yang memungkinkan mereka tak terlacak oleh manusia biasa, _mundane_ , dalam bahasa mereka.”

“Jadi tingkatan mereka lebih tinggi dari _hunter_ biasa seperti Manigoldo dan lainnya.”

“Kira-kira seperti itu. _Shadowhunter_ pun memiliki organi—” ucapan Kardia terhenti dan mendadak dia langsung berdiri dan memandang ke arah pintu masuk, di mana kini di sana berdirilah seorang pemuda dengan rambut coklat berantakan dan mengenakan kaus yang dipadu dengan jaket biru plus jeans belel. “Sungguh hari yang tak terduga. _Shadowhunter_ … dan sekarang… _Daylighter_. Menyenangkan.”

Agaknya gerakan Kardia yang begitu tiba-tiba membuat empat remaja tadi terkejut dan kini memandang Kardia yang melangkah mendekati pemuda tadi. Camus masih diam di tempat duduknya, tak tahu harus melakukan apa. Kardia berdiri di depan pemuda berambut coklat itu, yang Camus lihat, mendadak memasang sikap defensif meski tak ketara.

“Tak kusangka di New York ini ada seorang _Daylighter_.”

Seorang gadis _Shadowhunter_ berdiri dan menghampiri Kardia, “Siapa kau?” tanya gadis berambut merah itu, “Apa urusanmu dengan Simon?”

Kardia tak menjawab, dia memandang gadis itu dan memejamkan kedua matanya. Begitu dia membukanya lagi, si gadis langsung berjengit dan mundur selangkah.

“Kau… _Vampire_!!”

Kardia menyeringai, menampakkan dua taringnya, “Gadis yang menarik. Tak banyak manusia yang berani bicara meski berhadapan dengan kaumku.” Kardia berkedip lagi dan matanya kembali berwarna biru.

“Clary!” seorang pemuda berambut pirang berdiri dan menahan lengan si gadis yang hendak maju. “Tahan! Kau tidak boleh sembarangan!”

“Tapi, Jace!!” protes gadis bernama Clary itu.

Pemuda bernama Jace berdiri di samping Clary. Merasakan suasana yang menegang, Camus beranjak dari duduknya lalu segera ke sisi Kardia, menyentuh lengan _vampire_ itu dengan lembut. Sejenak hanya gema keheningan yang memadati restoran itu, sampai semua pecah oleh suara si pemuda berambut coklat.

“Kau… _vampire_ berdarah murni.”

Senyum kembali mengembang di wajah Kardia, “Senang bertemu denganmu, _Daylighter_. Anak liar yang istimewa.”

Mendengar itu, Camus mengerutkan keningnya, “Istimewa?”

“Ya. Dia seorang _Daylighter_. _Vampire_ liar yang bisa berjalan santai di bawah sinar matahari. Sama seperti kaum murni.”

Merasa kalau mereka jadi pusat perhatian, Camus menyarankan agar mereka bicara sambil duduk. Akhirnya, Camus dan Kardia juga _Daylighter_ bernama Simon itu bergabung dengan para _Shadowhunter_.

Suasana canggung terasa sekali di sana, tapi Kardia tetap saja santai.

“Tak ku kira para _Shadowhunter_ punya kenalan seorang _Daylighter_. Kalian terlihat akrab sekali dan itu kombinasi yang unik.” Kardia memandang para anak muda di sana.

“Kau sendiri _vampire_ , kan?” gadis bernama Clary tadi terlihat sebal dengan sikap Kardia.

Camus menyenggol lengan Kardia dengan sikunya, tanda agar Kardia bersikap sedikit sopan.

“Aku memang seorang _vampire_. Tapi bukan _vampire_ yang diciptakan _vampire_ lain seperti teman kalian ini. Aku adalah _vampire_ berdarah murni yang lahir dari rahim manusia. Aku tak akan mati oleh sinar matahari meski aku tak memiliki darah malaikat di tubuhku.” Mata Kardia tertuju pada Simon, “Langka sekali aku bertemu dengan _Daylighter_. Mungkin hanya sekali dua kali dalam rentang hidupku ini.”

Sepertinya fakta kalau Kardia adalah seorang _vampire_ berdarah murni membuat Camus tak terkejut dengan reaksi orang-orang di hadapannya karena dia sendiri tahu kalau jumlah kaum _vampire_ berdarah murni jauh di bawah jumlah _vampire_ liar.

“Kardia! Sudah! Jangan begitu, kau tidak sopan. Kau bahkan tidak memperkenalkan dirimu,” ujar Camus. Lalu dia memandang para _Shadowhunter_ juga _Daylighter_ itu, “Namaku Camus, dan dia Kardia. Maaf kalau kami sedikit tidak sopan.”

Lalu para _Shadowhunter_ itu pun memperkenalkan diri. Jace dan Clary adalah kakak beradik dari keluarga Morgenstern, dua lainnya adalah Alec dan Isabelle dari keluarga Lightwood, dan Simon adalah anggota dari kelompok _vampire_ yang terikat perjanjian kerja sama dengan pihak _Shadowhunter_.

“Morgenstern dan Lightwood. Nama yang ternama, rupanya penerus mereka ada di New York.” Kardia memanggil pelayan yang membawakan spaghetti pesanannya tadi, “Jadi apa yang dilakukan _Shadowhunter_ dan _Daylighter_ di tempat seperti ini?”

“Tentu saja makan. Memangnya apa lagi?”

Kardia tertawa pada Clary, satu-satunya yang berani bicara langsung padanya. Lalu dia pun mulai memakan spaghetti di piringnya, tanpa menyadari pandangan para _Shadowhunter_ dan _Daylighter_ di sana.

“K-kau juga bisa makan makanan biasa?” tanya Simon akhirnya, setelah jeda yang agak panjang.

“Tentu saja bisa. Aku memiliki _mate_ , saat ini makanan manusia sama enaknya dengan darah manusia segar.”

“ _Mate_?” tanya Simon lagi.

Kardia mengangguk dan mengerling ke arah Camus, “Dia adalah _mate_ -ku. Manusia yang menjadi pendampingku di keabadian ini. Selama ada _mate_ , aku tak bernafsu untuk berburu dan menghisap darah orang lain.”

“Kau… tidak meminum darah manusia?” Tanya pemuda _Shadowhunter_ yang berambut hitam, Alec.

“Hanya darah Camus yang menggugah seleraku. Bahkan aroma darah malaikat kalian tak sebanding dengannya,” jawab Kardia, masih memakan spaghettinya.

“Kardia, sebaiknya kau makan saja!” Camus belum menyentuh piringnya, lalu dia memandang para pemuda di hadapannya, “Maaf ya. Dia sedikit seenaknya sendiri, tapi dia bukan orang –err- _vampire_ jahat.”

Jace memandang Camus lekat, “Kau… pendamping _vampire_ ini. Apa artinya kau juga sudah berumur paling tidak seratus tahun?”

Segera Camus menggeleng, “Sampai setahun yang lalu, aku masih manusia biasa. Benar-benar biasa. Hanya seorang mahasiswa pekerja paruh waktu. Aku bahkan tidak percaya _vampire_ itu nyata.”

“Lalu kenapa kau bisa sampai jadi _mate_ untuknya?” tanya Isabelle, gadis cantik berambut hitam yang dijalin dalam kepangan rapat.

Sekilas Camus melirik Kardia, “Entahlah… alasannya tidak bisa dijelaskan begitu saja,” katanya, “Mungkin… karena dia koki omelet paling enak sedunia?”

Kardia melirik Camus dengan pandangan –sok- terhina, “Oh?! Jadi hargaku cuma sepiring omelet?” dia meletakkan tangan di dadanya, bermuka seolah orang yang sedang terluka, “Itu menyakitiku, Camus.”

Belum sempat Camus berkomentar, pintu restoran itu terbuka lagi dan kali ini yang masuk adalah Milo.

“Kardia! Camus! Aku cari kalian kemana-mana, ternyata malah ada di sini. Pantas susah sekali dicari. Bau kalian bercampur aduk.” Adik Kardia itu menghampiri dua kakaknya dan sedikit heran dengan orang-orang yang ada di sana. Dia segera mengenali tanda di tubuh orang-orang yang asing baginya, “ _Shadowhunter_? Kardia, sejak kapan kau kenal dengan _Shadowhunter_?” Milo berdiri di belakang Kardia dan meletakkan tangannya di kedua pundak kakaknya. Saat itu penciuman tajamnya terusik oleh bau yang tidak biasa dan membuat dia memandang pada Simon, “… Kau itu… apa? Baumu seperti _vampire_ , tapi kau bukan _vampire_ liar, kau juga bukan kaum murni.”

Kardia meletakkan garpunya, “Ah… ini kali pertama kau bertemu dengan jenis ini, ya? Dia seorang _Daylighter_ , Milo. _Vampire_ liar yang meminum darah _Nephilim_ dan memberinya kemampuan untuk berjalan santai di siang hari.”

Ada kilau ketertarikan di mata Milo, “ _Daylighter_! Aku pikir mereka cuma mitos saja.”

“Aku juga berpikir kalau kaum murni hanyalah cerita rakyat para _vampire_ ,” ujar Simon.

Milo tersenyum lebar, “Kau menarik. Kuharap kita bisa jadi teman,” katanya. Lalu dia memandang Camus, “Kanon mencarimu. Dia kebingungan mengurus pembukuan di penginapan.”

“Penginapan?” tanya Simon.

“Iya. Kami mengelola penginapan untuk mereka yang bukan manusia biasa. Kalau kalian mau datang, silahkan saja. Di sana bisa dipastikan akan aman tanpa perlu adu senjata.” Ujar Camus, “Tempatnya sedikit jauh, sih, tiga jam perjalanan dari luar kota, tapi aku yakin kalian akan suka di sana.” Camus akhirnya meminta supaya pelayan membungkuskan makanannya yang tak tersentuh.

“Ini bukan basa-basi. Silahkan saja datang. _Free-charge_ ,” imbuh Kardia. Dia berdiri lalu mengeluarkan uang untuk membayar pesanannya dan Camus, juga masih sisa terlalu banyak untuk kembalian, “Kalian pakai saja sisanya. Anggap sebagai salam perkenalan.”

Milo mengikuti kedua kakaknya menuju pintu depan restoran, dia menoleh lagi pada yang masih duduk, “Aku memaksa. Kalau kalian tidak datang, aku yang akan mencari kalian,” dia menyentuh hidungnya, “aroma kalian sudah kuingat, jadi kalian tidak akan bisa kabur.”

Kemudian dia menyusul Kardia dan Camus yang sudah keluar. Tak jauh dari restoran, Milo malihat seseorang dengan penampilan gothic dengan rambut ber- _highlight_ juga dandanan yang berwarna-warni. Hanya sekilas Milo melirik orang aneh itu dan detik berikutnya dia melompat tinggi, mensejajari langkah Kardia juga Camus melintasi gedung demi gedung di rimba kota New York.

.

Magnus masuk ke dalam restoran Taki dan menghampiri para _Nephilim_ plus satu _Daylighter_ di sana. Dia menaikkan sebelah alisnya memandang wajah-wajah yang tampak terpukau di sana.

“ _Hello_? Apa kalian kemasukan roh atau sesuatu mengambil roh kalian?” Magnus berdiri di belakang Alec dan meletakkan kedua tangannya di pundak sang kekasih.

Yang menjawab pertanyaan itu adalah Clary. Dia menceritakan tentang orang –er— _vampire_ yang baru saja mereka temui.

  “ _Vampire_ murni? Mereka menetap di sini?” Magnus menarik sebuah kursi lain dan duduk di samping Alec. Isabelle yang semula duduk di sebelah kakaknya langsung menggeser kursinya dengan suka rela.

“Mereka bilang sih mereka punya penginapan di luar kota,” Clary menghabiskan smoothie dalam gelasnya. “Menurutmu bagaimana, Magnus? Apa bedanya _vampire_ murni dan _vampire_ biasa? Penjelasan tadi tak begitu bisa dimengerti. Mereka bilang, _vampire_ murni lahir dari rahim manusia.”

Merasakan pandangan penuh tuntutan terarah padanya, akhirnya Magnus mengalah dan menjelaskan tentang _vampire_ murni yang juga hanya pernah dia dengar dari kabar burung saja.

“ _Vampire_ murni memang bisa bereproduksi seperti manusia. Karena konon mereka dahulu tercipta karena sosok iblis merasuki janin dalam kandungan manusia dan lahir dengan merobek perut wanita yang mengandungnya.”

Saat itu Jace mendorong piring yang ada di hadapannya tanpa suara.

“Dan makanan pertama iblis dalam tubuh bayi yang terlahir itu adalah darah ibu kandungnya. Bayi itu bertumbuh seperti manusia namun makanan utamanya tetap darah. Sampai waktu berlalu dan populasi _vampire_ murni semakin banyak. Namun tak tahu penyebab pastinya apa, terjadi perpecahan di kaum murni karena beberapa lebih memilih untuk menciptakan ‘keluarga’ baru dengan cara yang lebih instant, yaitu dengan mengubah manusia dewasa menjadi _vampire._ Tapi ternyata _vampire_ yang mereka ciptakan itu tak bisa dikendalikan dengan mudah dan populasi _vampire_ liar pun makin tak terkontrol.”

“ _Vampire_ liar itu… _vampire_ sejenisku… dulu?” tanya Simon.

“Sepertinya begitu. _Vampire_ murni memiliki darah iblis dalam nadi mereka, sementara _vampire_ seperti Camille adalah manusia yang terinfeksi ‘penyakit’ iblis.”

Isabelle mengaduk-aduk es dalam gelasnya dengan sedotan, “Jadi _vampire_ murni ini sedikit banyak mirip seperti para _warlock_? Setengah darahnya adalah manusia dan setengahnya darah iblis?”

“Kesimpulan yang luar biasa, Izzy sayang. Serius, aku tidak pernah berpikir ke sana,” ujar Magnus.

“Lalu kenapa tak ada penjelasan apapun tentang _vampire_ ini bagi _Shadowhunter_?” tanya Jace.

“Keberadaan _vampire_ murni yang tertutup oleh populasi _vampire_ liar membuat fakta menjadi cerita dan cerita menjadi legenda. Apalagi yang sering berkeliaran dan berburu tanpa memikirkan resikonya adalah _vampire_ liar, maka jenis inilah yang lebih dikenal luas.” Magnus memandang wajah-wajah di hadapannya, “Hanya sejauh ini yang aku tahu tentang kaum itu.”

Mendapat informasi yang benar-benar baru, para _Nephilim_ , Simon juga, tampak sangat penasaran dan ingin tahu lebih banyak lagi tentang _vampire_ murni ini.

“Kalau begitu kita penuhi saja undangan mereka!!” seru Isabelle, “Kita bisa bertanya langsung pada mereka. Lagipula katanya penginapan itu adalah wilayah netral. Apa kalian tidak ingin tahu kisah lengkapnya?”

Jace mengangguk setuju, “Itu benar. Kita bisa kesana dengan mobil milik Luke.”

Kesepakatan mutlak pun tercipta dan mereka memutuskan untuk menuju ke penginapan milik para murni. Sepertinya setelah ini, kehidupan mereka akan semakin menarik saja.

.

.

 “ _Shadowhunter_?” Minos membuka kaleng bir yang dilemparkan pada Kardia, “Tak heran sih. Di New York ini kan ada Institute yang menjadi tempat tinggal mereka.”

“Yah… hanya tidak menyangka bisa bertemu dengan anak-anak malaikat. Padahal di kehebohan kemarin mereka sama sekali tak muncul,” Kardia duduk di sofa tunggal, memandang Camus dan Kanon yang sedang mengatur keuangan. “Aku mengundang mereka kemari, kalau kalian tidak keberatan.”

Minos mengangkat sebelah bahunya, “Terserah saja. Kami juga jarang di sini.” Minos merangkul pundak Albafica yang duduk di sebelahnya, “Asal tidak terjadi pertumpahan darah saja. Aku tidak mau membantumu membersihkan sisa-sisanya nanti.”

“Tidak akan. Tempat ini sudah ditetapkan sebagai wilayah netral. Lagipula kalau ada yang mengacau, kita punya dua _hunter_ yang kelewat hebat untuk menangani semuanya.” Kardia menghabiskan isi kaleng birnya, “Kalian sudah selesai?” tanyanya pada Camus dan Kanon yang tampak sudah membereskan buku-buku besar mereka.

“Sudah. Aku mau pulang dulu. Sampai nanti.” Kanon pun melesat keluar untuk pulang ke rumah mungil miliknya dan Milo yang dibangun di bekas kamar mereka dulu.

Camus memasukkan buku-buku itu ke dalam meja konter di depan dan menguncinya, “Minos dan Albafica, malam ini kalian menginap?”

“Tidak. Kami hanya mampir saja. Setelah ini kami mau ke Fiji. Kalian mau ikut?” Minos menaikkan kakinya ke meja.

“Kalian ini. Rasanya baru minggu kemarin kalian pulang dari Paris, sekarang kalian mau ke bulan madu lagi?” Kardia meremas kalengnya seperti meremas kertas.

“Apa salahnya?” Minos menggoyangkan kakinya, “Dunia itu indah, bung. Kau dan Camus juga sesekali perlu memanjakan diri menikmati pemandangan di seluruh penjuru dunia.”

Tak begitu lama, Asmita dan Defteros datang dengan membawa kantung belanjaan. Hari ini memang jatah mereka membeli persediaan makanan, apalagi penginapan mereka sedang ramai. Kardia membantu Asmita juga Defteros untuk menata belanjaan di lemari dapur. Lalu Minos dan Albafica berpamitan karena mereka harus segera ke bandara. Orang lain pasti akan bingung melihat ada orang yang pergi ke tujuan wisata semacam Fiji tanpa membawa barang bawaan apapun. Tapi bagi Minos, barang seperti baju dan yang lainnya adalah kebutuhan sekali pakai dan bisa dibuang kapan pun.

Setelah pasangan _vampire_ - _mate_ paling mesra sejagad itu pergi, Camus menutup pintu belakang dan bergabung yang sedang rusuh di dapur. Pikirannya masih dipenuhi tentang pertemuannya dengan para pembawa darah malaikat tadi. Padahal dia pikir sudah tidak ada hal di dunia ini yang bisa mengejutkannya, tapi ternyata, masih ada dunia yang tersembunyi yang sama sekali tak terdeteksi di mata manusia biasa.

Selesai membereskan semua belanjaan, Asmita dan Defteros berpamitan untuk pulang ke rumah Defteros di New York. Aspros terluka saat bertugas dan harus istirahat total selama tiga hari. Jadilah yang tersisa hanya Camus dan Kardia saja.

Mereka berdua duduk santai di sofa, menikmati sore yang sejuk. Camus bersandar nyaman di pundak Kardia yang asik mencari acara bagus di televisi. Seperti biasa, rasa penasaran bukan sesuatu yang bisa ditahan oleh Camus, jadilah dia bertanya lagi pada kekasihnya.

“Jadi… _Shadowhunter_ itu pemburu iblis? Iblis yang bagaimana, tepatnya?”

“Hmm…” Kardia berangkul Camus, “Iblis itu ada bermacam-macam, tapi intinya mereka dibagi menjadi dua kelompok. _Greater_ _Demon_ dan _Lesser_ _Demon_. Minos sepertinya punya buku tentang iblis, kalau kau mau aku bisa tanyakan padanya.”

Jawaban dari Camus jelas berupa anggukan penuh semangat, “Lalu apa senjata mereka juga terbuat dari perak?”

“Aku tidak begitu tahu tentang senjata para _Shadowhunter_. Yang pasti senjata utama mereka itu _seraph blade_. Pedang yang ditempa dengan mineral khusus dan saat kau beri nama pedang itu dengan nama malaikat, pedang itu akan jadi senjata yang sangat mematikan bagi kaum iblis, juga _Downwolder_ –sebutan untuk _vampire_ dan _werewolf_ , juga _warlock_.”

“Kau tidak pernah cerita tentang ini sebelumnya.”

“Ya—karena kupikir kita tidak akan bersinggungan dengan _Shadowhunter_ yang serba rahasia itu.” Kardia membesarkan volume televisi yang menayangkan acara musik, “Tapi kurasa ini bisa jadi pengalaman bagus. Kalau bisa menjalin hubungan baik dengan para _Shadowhunter_ , kedamaian kita di sini bisa lebih terjamin.”

Camus mengangguk lagi. Dia membiarkan Kardia mengusap-usap kepalanya membuat kantuk seketika datang, padahal sebelumnya dia segar-segar saja. Menguap sekali, dia memejamkan mata, membiarkan kegelapan merangkulnya.

.

#

.

Dua hari setelah itu, akhirnya tamu yang mereka undang datang juga dengan mengendarai sebuah truk tua. Milo dan Kanon, yang kebetulan sedang ada di halaman bersama Hyoga untuk membersihkan rerumputan yang sudah mulai tak beraturan, menyambut tamu istimewa itu. Hyoga sendiri memandang penuh minat pada sosok yang hanya pernah dia dengar dari cerita tentang manusia yang memiliki darah istimewa dan tanggung jawab yang lebih besar dari _hunter_ biasa.

“Hei, aku senang kalian datang,” sapa Milo, melepas sarung tangan tebalnya yang dia pakai untuk mencabuti rumput. Matanya menangkap sosok penuh warna yang dia lihat sekilas di depan restoran Taki, “Ah!! Kau!!”

Semua mata memandang sosok yang ditunjuk oleh Milo.

“Kau kenal dengannya, Magnus?” tanya Alec.

Yang bernama Magnus mengangkat bahunya, “Hanya bertemu sekilas, tapi aku segera tahu kalau dia adalah seorang ‘murni’.”

“Dan kau seorang _warlock_!” Milo memandang Magnus dari atas ke bawah, “Ya paling tidak kau tidak lebih menyebalkan dari _warlock_ lain yang aku kenal.” Kemudian Milo pun mempersilahkan para tamu untuk masuk.

Di dalam, Kardia yang sedang membuatkan makanan pesanan salah seorang tamu, menyapa dari dapur, “Akhirnya kalian datang juga. Duduklah! Anggap saja rumah sendiri!”

Tepat saat para tamu duduk, Camus turun dari lantai dua sambil membawa setumpukan buku milik Minos yang dia ambil dari apartemen milik _vampire_ itu kemarin, setelah izin tentunya. Masih ada beberapa buku yang belum selesai dia baca, tapi karena sekarang sumbernya langsung sudah datang, Camus berniat untuk bertanya langsung saja, nanti.

Kardia meminta supaya Milo dan Kanon mengantarkan pesanan makanan ke tamu di kamar mereka, lalu dia bergabung dengan Camus di sofa.

“Bagaimana pendapat kalian? Penginapan yang menyenangkan, kan?” Kardia melepas celemeknya, “Ada beberapa _hunter_ dan satu pasangan _vampire_ - _mate_ di belakang, jaga-jaga kalau kalian merasa tidak nyaman.

“Apa yang kalian lakukan sampai bisa membuat sebuah tempat seperti ini?” tanya Jace, memandang ke sekeliling ruangan yang cukup besar itu.

“Ya, sedikit ini dan sedikit itu.”

“Pertikaian di Long Island setahun yang lalu, kan?” tebak, Magnus.

“Kau tahu?”

“Aku kenal dengan Aiacos, kurasa itu cukup sebagai penjelasan.” Kata Magnus.

Mendengar nama itu disebut, Kardia jadi teringat adiknya, “Mm… ada baiknya kalau kau tidak menyinggung tentang _warlock_ itu di depan Milo.”

“Ada apa denganku?” Milo muncul di ambang pintu bersama Kanon, “Kalian pasti menggosipkan aku,” dia duduk di sandaran tangan sofa yang diduduki Kardia sementara Kanon berdiri di sebelah Camus. _Vampire_ berambut pirang itu memperkenalkan Kanon pada orang-orang di sana.

Agaknya para _Nephilim_ terkejut karena di kota mereka ada beberapa pasangan _vampire_ - _mate_. Padahal selama perburuan _demon_ , mereka sama sekali tak mendengar kabar tentang keberadaan kaum yang bahkan bagi para _vampire_ biasa adalah sesosok mahkluk dalam legenda.

“Kalian sudah lama menetap di New York?” tanya Isabelle.

“Yang paling lama Asmita. Dia sudah hampir 8 tahun di kota ini, lalu Minos dan Albafica, aku sendiri baru saja jadi pendatang di kota ini.” Kardia bersandar, memandang wajah muda di hadapannya, “ _Well_ … bagaimana kalau kita berpesta?” dia melirik Milo yang langsung tersenyum lebar.

“PESTA!!!” Milo menyambar pergelangan tangan Kanon, “kami akan segera kembali,” secepat kilat mereka melesat dan mengilang dari pandangan.

Kemudian Camus menyuguhkan minuman dan makanan kecil untuk para tamunya, “mmm… maaf, kami tidak menyediakan darah di sini,” katanya, sedikit tidak enak pada Simon.

Yang bersangkutan hanya tertawa, “tidak masalah. Sebenarnya… aku yang sekarang bisa menikmati makanan biasa. Dan jangan tanya kenapa karena aku juga tidak paham,” katanya cepat.

Mereka pun mengobrol ringan, saling bertanya, mengakrabkan diri, juga saling bertukar informasi. Clary dan Isabelle sempat bertanya apa ada _vampire_ murni perempuan, yang langsung dibalas Kardia kalau jenis itu lebih banyak merepotkan dari pada menyenangkan. Kardia dan Camus juga tak terkejut saat diberi tahu kalau Magnus dan Alec terikat hubungan khusus meski status mereka sangat berbeda.

Di tengah perbincangan, ponsel Kardia berdering dan _vampire_ itu segera mengangkatnya setelah beranjak ke luar beranda. Dia berbincang sebentar dengan peneleponnya sebelum kembali ke dalam dan duduk di tempatnya semula.

“Dari Asmita. Mereka akan pulang setelah ini karena pasien mereka sudah tidak betah di rumah,” Kardia menggeletakkan ponselnya begitu saja di meja, “kalau kalian bertemu Asmita  nanti, jangan salahkan diri kalian kalau menganggap dia itu manusia biasa. Dia satu dari sedikit kaum murni yang memiliki kemampuan unik, dia mampu menyembunyikan hawa _vampire_ -nya sampai ke titik nol.”

Mereka kembali mengobrol dan sepertinya keterkejutan para _Nephilim_ masih berlanjut begitu Kardia cerita kalau dia juga punya kenalan sekelompok _werewolf_. Tempat ini benar-benar satu tempat unik yang tak pernah mereka temui sebelumnya.

“Ah! Shura, Hyoga, kemarilah!” Panggil Kardia saat melihat dua _hunter_ yang menetap di sana melintas di depan pintu.

Kedua pemuda itu pun masuk ke dalam dan diperkenalkan oleh para _Nephilim_. Sama halnya seperti _hunter_ yang penasaran pada _Shadowhunter_ , para anak-anak malaikat pun banyak bertanya pada dua pemburu yang mengkhususkan diri untuk mengatasi _vampire_ dan _werewolf_. Ternyata ada perbedaan prosedur perburuan dan sepertinya itu menjadi topik yang menarik bagi Alec dan Jace juga Shura dan Hyoga yang langsung membuat lingkaran obrolan sendiri.

“Dasar mereka itu. Kalau sudah masalah berburu pasti semangat.” Clary memandang sebal pada kakaknya.

“Namanya juga anak laki-laki,” sahut Isabelle.

Tak terasa waktu bergulir hingga jingga beranjak kelam. Milo dan Kanon kembali dengan membawa berkantung-kantung penuh daging dan sayuran segar. Di belakang mereka masuklah Asmita dan Defteros.

“Ah!!”

Semua menoleh pada Alec yang tampak terkejut, “kau— yang di kereta…” suaranya semakin pelan karena sadar kalau reaksinya agak tidak sopan.

“Kau kenal dengannya, Asmita?” tanya Kardia.

Asmita pun memandang pada sosok pemuda asing di sana, “Tidak… aku rasa ini kali pertama kami bertemu.”

Akhirnya sekali lagi Kardia memperkenalkan tamu-tamu istimewa di sana dan Alec mengatakan kalau dia sempat melihat Asmita di salah satu kereta bawah tanah di Brooklyn.

“Kau ngapain sampai ke Brooklyn, Asmita?” tanya Milo yang sedang membongkar belanjaannya.

“Mungkin saat aku dan Asmita membantu Aspros dalam kasusnya. Dia itu memang paling tahu cara memanfaatkan orang,” Defteros membantu Milo mengeluarkan belanjaan.

Setelah itu semua pun beralih ke halaman depan. Karena sepertinya pesta BBQ sudah menjadi ritual di penginapan ini, setumpuk kayu bakar selalu tersedia untuk membuat api unggun. Setelah tiga panggangan BBQ disiapkan dan arang juga sudah dipanaskan, Asmita, Defteros dan Kardia diberi kepercayaan untuk mengolah bahan mentah dengan bumbu yang juga selalu tersedia di dalam kulkas untuk berjaga-jaga, sementara yang lain menusukkannya ke batangan besi sebelum dipanggang.

Malam itu menjadi malam yang luar biasa, walau mereka baru saja bertemu tapi dengan segera mereka menjadi akrab. Milo sedang mengobrol seru dengan Simon, sepertinya sedang membandingkan dua _vampire_ wanita yang mereka kenal. Pandora dan juga pimpinan kelompok _vampire_ tempat Simon bernaung, Camille. Milo segera saja bilang kalau dia ingin bertemu dengan Camille itu yang langsung disanggupi oleh Simon. _Daylighter_ itu bilang Camille pasti terkejut sekali kalau tahu ada sekelompok kecil _vampire_ berdarah murni tak jauh dari New York.  Sementara ini Shura, Hyoga, Jace dan Alec masih melanjutkan obrolan mereka tentang perburuan juga jenis-jenis senjata yang mereka pakai, sesekali Magnus menimpali obrolan itu meski usulannya sering tidak masuk akal.

Clary dan Isabelle mendapat beberapa tips memasak dari Kardia juga Asmita. Dua gadis itu terpana karena hasil masakan dua _vampire_ berdarah murni itu berkali lipat lebih enak dari masakan mereka.

Bulan menggantung temaram di antara taburan bintang. Angin malam yang berhembus tak mengalihkan mereka semua dari dekat api unggun dan menikmati makanan yang lezat dengan menyimpan harapan kalau jalinan pertemanan yang baru ini akan bisa terus berlangsung dan akan semakin erat.

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**TO BE CONTINUED**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo


	2. Chapter 2

Alec terbangun karena jilatan di seluruh wajahnya. Begitu dia membuka mata, dia melihat Chairman Meow berdiri memandangnya dengan mata penuh harap, pertanda kalau kucing kecil itu sedang lapar.

“Hei, _buddy_ , majikanmu itu Magnus, bukan aku,” Alec perlahan bangun dan menggendong Chariman. Dia memandang Magnus yang masih tidur dengan nyenyak di dalam selimut. Matahari musim semi masuk ke dalam kamar mereka melalui sela tirai jendela.

Dia menguap dan membawa Chairman Meow keluar kamar lalu menuju ke dapur. Kucing kecil itu dengan ringan melompat dari pelukan Alec dan mendarat mulus di lantai. Dia mengeong penuh semangat begitu melihat Alec mengeluarkan mangkuk makan dan juga kardus berisi makanan kucing. Si kucing peliharaan _High Warlock_ dari Brooklyn itu pun segera menyantap makan paginya.

Menguap sekali lagi, Alec melirik jam di dinding, masih jam tujuh pagi, tapi kalau tidur lagi juga rasanya tak enak. Jadilah pemuda berambut hitam itu memutuskan untuk mandi saja. Baru berniat masuk ke kamar mandi, dia melihat ponselnya bergetar di meja. Alec pun mengambil ponsel itu lalu membaca e-mail yang masuk.

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

 **Saint Seiya** © Kurumada Masami

 **Saint Seiya Lost Canvas** © Teshirogi Shiori

 **The Mortal Instruments** © Cassandra Clare

 **Crossroad** © aicchan

-01 For Now-

 **-Alternate Universe** -

Absolutely non-canon fact

Crossover from my fics **In The Moonlight** & **The Longest Road**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

“Pagi-pagi begini kau sudah rapi saja,” Magnus menguap dan menghampiri Alec yang sedang duduk di sofa sambil menonton televisi.

Alec menoleh dan melihat Magnus keluar kamar hanya memakai celana piyamanya saja, menampakkan tubuh bagian atasnya dan perut yang tak berpusar. Segera Alec memalingkan wajahnya, “Pagi apa? Ini sudah jam 11.”

“Masih pagi kalau kau tanya aku,” Magnus menyisir poninya dengan jari, “ada acara apa hari ini?”

“Jace menyuruh kita ke Institute nanti malam.”

“Untuk apa?”

Alec menunjukkan layar ponselnya pada Magnus di mana ada e-mail dari Jace yang berisi satu baris kalimat saja, ‘Malam nanti kalian harus datang ke Institute!’

Membaca pesan super singkat itu, Magnus menaikkan sebelah alisnya, “ada apa memangnya?”

“Entah,” Alec menyimpan ponselnya, “aku tanya kenapa, tapi tidak dibalas.”

Magnus membungkuk dan mengecup kepala Alec, “kalau begitu aku mandi dulu, lalu kita cari makan dan bersantai di luar.” _Warlock_ itu pun sekilas memandang Chairman Meow yang sedang asik menggigiti mainannya di karpet, lalu dia pun segera ke kamar mandi.

Setelah Magnus siap, Alec mematikan televisi dan mengambil jaketnya. Magnus menyempatkan diri menyiapkan makan untuk Chairman Meow karena kucingnya itu bisa berubah ganas kalau sampai kebutuhannya tidak terpenuhi.

Kemudian mereka pun meninggalkan rumah untuk menghabiskan hari mereka berjalan-jalan di kota. Tentu saja Alec tidak memamerkan senjata _Shadowhunter_ miliknya, tapi semua tersimpan rapi dalam ransel yang dia bawa. Mereka menikmati waktu santai itu dengan sebaiknya sampai matahari sudah terbenam dan menyisakan semburat jingga yang pucat.

.

.

“Magnus, Alec.”

Alec terkejut saat baru membuka pintu Institute. Pemuda _Nephilim_ yang disebut langsung membeku begitu pipinya dikecup oleh Camille. Dia sampai tak sempat bereaksi saat _vampire_ wanita itu juga mengecup pipi Magnus.

“Sepertinya kau sedang senang sekali, Camille,” ujar Magnus.

“Tentu saja aku senang, hari ini aku akan bertemu dengan kaum murni. Sepanjang hidupku, baru kali ini aku bertemu langsung dengan mereka.”

Barulah Alec dan Magnus mengerti kenapa mereka dipanggil. Ternyata hari ini Kardia dan lainnya akan secara resmi menyatakan kesangupan mereka bekerja sama dengan Institute New York.

Lalu Alec memandang Camille yang mengenakan gaun satin ketat berwarna biru sepanjang lututnya, dipadu cardigan putih yang tampak begitu pas untuknya. Rambut pirangnya terjalin dalam kepangan dan disanggul sederhana, ada beberapa helai yang dibiarkan tergerai di sisi wajahnya. Seperti biasa, _vampire_ wanita itu tampak mempesona.

Lalu Alec juga melihat dua bersaudara Scott di sudut Sanctuary, bagian Institute yang bebas dimasuki oleh _Downwolder_ yang bersedia bekerja sama dengan Institute New York. Di sudut lain ada Jace dan Sebastian yang sedang berbincang dengan Simon. Sebastian baru saja kembali dari Perancis setelah acara pertunangannya dengan Clary. Setelah mengurus ini dan itu, Sebastian akan menjadi anggota tetap Institute New York.

Selang beberapa menit, pintu Institute terbuka, membuat semua yang ada di sana menoleh. Dari balik pintu, masuklah dua pasang _vampire_ - _mate_ yang menjadi topik perbincangan di Institute New York selama beberapa minggu.

Kardia, Camus, Milo dan Kanon berdiri di depan pintu yang kembali menutup. Ada keheningan kaku untuk beberapa detik, hingga hening itu pecah oleh suara Milo.

“Oh! Jadi di sini tempat tinggal para _Nephilim_? Aku tak pernah tahu ada bangunan semegah ini di New York.”

“Sudah kubilang itu karena mereka memasang tudung pesona di sekitar bangunan ini,” Kardia menjitak pelan kepala adiknya.

Milo mengusap belakang kepalanya yang kena jitak.

Lalu Kardia memandang mereka yang berdiri di depannya, perhatiannya langsung tertuju pada sosok Camille. Dia pun berjalan mendekati _vampire_ wanita itu, “ _Lady_ pemimpin kelompok _vampire_ di Hotel Dumort,” lalu Kardia mengecup punggung tangan Camille sebagai sapaan.

Tak seperti biasanya, Camille diam seribu bahasa memandang Kardia di hadapannya. Pesona dan aroma seorang _vampire_ murni memang berkali lipat lebih memikat dari _vampire_ biasa.

“Ternyata Simon tak sekedar menyanjungmu untuk basa-basi. Kau lebih cantik dari apa yang dikatakan olehnya,” Kardia tersenyum, lalu melepaskan tangan Camille begitu merasakan tatapan tajam dari kejauhan. “Dan yang paling penting, kau lebih baik dari _vampire_ wanita yang aku kenal,” imbuhnya.

Magnus kemudian mengambil inisiatif untuk memperkenalkan Woolsey dan Ralf pada dua pasang _vampire_ - _mate_ yang selama ini mungkin disangka hanya hidup dalam legenda.

“Kalian hanya berempat?” tanya Magnus pada Kardia.

“ _Yeah_ , Asmita dan Defteros sedang ada sedikit urusan pribadi,” Kardia kembali ke sebelah Camus, merangkul pinggang pemuda itu dengan sikap protektif.

Kemudian mereka semua pun menuju ke aula yang ada dalam lingkup Sanctuary. Ada meja panjang di sana, juga berderet-deret bangku kayu yang membentuk setengah lingkaran. Para _vampire_ murni dan _mate_ mereka duduk di sisi meja itu dan perwakilan _Downwolder_ duduk di sisi yang lain. Tak seberapa lama, Valentine dan Robert masuk ke dalam ruangan, membuat semua berdiri menyambut dua pria yang memiliki kedudukan tinggi di  Institute ini.

 Semua pun kembali duduk saat Valentine mempersilahkan. Pria pimpinan _Circle_ itu mengeluarkan selembar perkamen panjang yang berhias _rune_ kuno sebagai tanda resmi hubungan kerja sama mereka. Kardia, yang paling anti membaca lebih dari dua paragraf, menyerahkan lembar panjang itu pada Camus yang memiliki kemampuan membaca dan mengingat yang lebih bisa dipercaya.

“Kurasa tak ada masalah dengan isi perjanjian ini. Lagipula dasarnya kita memang tak punya niat apa-apa di kota ini, kan?” Camus menyerahkan kembali perkamen itu pada Kardia untuk ditandai dengan darahnya, seperti peraturan perjanjian yang tertera di sana.

Valentine juga membubuhkan darahnya di perkamen itu. Lalu lembar panjang perkamen itu tergulung dan terikat dengan sendirinya oleh tali berwarna perak. Valentine memegang gulungan itu, lalu ia mengulurkan tangan pada Kardia yang langsung menjabatnya, “Semoga kesepakatan ini tak akan rusak oleh apapun,” ujar pria itu.

“Begitu juga harapan kami.”

Setelahnya Valentine dan Robert berpamitan karena mereka harus ke Idris. Karena itu Robert meminta Alec untuk tinggal di Institute setidaknya sampai mereka pulang. Harus ada yang bertugas untuk mengawasi kegiatan di Institute karena Hodge dan para ibu juga akan ikut ke Idris sebagai anggota dari Circle. Tentu saja Alec tak bisa menolaknya meski Magnus sempat protes.

Kemudian Kardia juga undur diri karena mereka tak bisa meninggalkan penginapan lama-lama. Tapi Milo dan Kanon memutuskan untuk tetap tinggal dan menghabiskan waktu bersama para _Shadowhunter_. Sebelum pergi, Kardia sudah mewanti-wanti agar Milo tak membuat kekacauan. Para utusan _Downworlder_ lainnya pun sudah berpamitan setelah rapat selesai.

“Dia masih saja memperlakukanku seperti anak kecil,” Milo mengerucutkan bibirnya setelah Kardia dan Camus meninggalkan Institute. Kemudian dia memandang semua yang masih ada di rungan rapat, “Jadi… apa yang kalian lakukan dalam perburuan _demon_?” tanya _vampire_ murni itu.

“Biasanya kami berpencar menjadi dua kelompok,” kata Clary. “Kami memakai sensor untuk mengetahui keberadaan _demon_ ,” gadis itu menunjukkan wadah perak berbentuk bulat pada Milo.

“Hee… _demon_ , ya… sepertinya menyenangkan.”

Alec melihat bagaimana Milo menunjukkan wadah perak itu pada Kanon. Sekilas mereka tampak mengobrol biasa, tapi Alec bisa melihat kalau baik Milo dan Kanon saling menjaga satu sama lain, memastikan pasangan mereka tak berada di luar jangkauan.

“Apa yang kau lihat?”

Suara Magnus yang tepat di telinganya membuat Alec terkejut, “By The Angel!! Sudah kubilang jangan begitu!!” pemuda itu menutup telinga dengan telapak tangannya.

Magnus tersenyum, selalu suka wajah Alec yang makin lama makin gamblang memperlihatkan emosinya, “Aku bisa cemburu kalau kau memandang seseorang sampai tidak berkedip seperti itu.”

Belum sempat Alec protes, perhatiannya teralih pada suara elevator yang bergerak turun. Dia melihat adik bungsunya di dalam lift bergaya kuno itu. Isabelle yang terlebih dulu menunggu Max di dekat lift, Alec pun menyusulnya.

“Kenapa kau turun?” tanya Isabelle.

“Hei… bilang pada ma dan pa, aku mau tetap di sini dan tidak ikut ke Alicante. Aku selalu bosan di sana karena disuruh jaga rumah terus,” ujar anak berkacamata itu pada kedua kakaknya.

Isabelle memandang Alec sekilas, “Tapi Max, di sini juga kau akan sendirian, ditemani Church. Tiap malam kami semua kan harus bekerja.”

“Aku berani di sini sendirian.”

Alec bertumpu pada lututnya hingga kepalanya sejajar dengan adiknya yang paling kecil itu, “Max, di sana kan juga banyak anak-anak sebayamu.”

“Tapi mereka anak-anak sombong. Mereka selalu mengataiku karena aku suka manga. Katanya itu buku yang tidak berguna,” Max memandang penuh harap pada kedua kakaknya, “ _Please_?” pintanya dengan nada semelas mungkin.

Isabelle memandang Alec, “Bagaimana?”

Menghela napas, Alec kembali berdiri, “Aku akan bicara pada Papa.”

Itu membuat Max memeluk kakak sulungnya, “ _Thanks_ , Alec!!”

“Kau yakin?” tanya Isabelle.

“Biar bagaimana Max akan jadi seorang _Shadowhunter_. Dia harus dilatih mandiri sejak kecil.” Alec memandang Max, mencoba untuk berwajah serius, “Asal kau berjanji akan menjaga sikap dan tidak merengek saat kami pergi bekerja.”

Max menghormat a la militer dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya.

Magnus menoleh dan melihat Alec naik elevator bersama Max. Dia pun menghampiri Isabelle yang masih belum beranjak dari tempatnya.

“Ada apa?”

Isabelle pun menceritakan apa yang terjadi.

“Oh, aku setuju dengan Alec. Seusia Max memang sudah harus bisa mandiri.”

Mendengar itu Isabelle tersenyum dan menyenggol lengan Magnus dengan sikunya, “Jangan bilang kau sudah jadi pacar yang apa-apa setuju sama pasangannya,” gadis itu tertawa pelan.

“Tentu saja tidak.”

Obrolan singkat mereka terputus oleh seruan Milo yang heboh.

“AH!! KUCING!!!”

Pandangan Magnus terarah pada Church, si kucing imortal yang berdiri di anak tangga paling bawah. Wajah kucing itu, seperti biasa, tampak kesal.

“Kucing manis…” Milo menghampiri Church, tapi dia segera mendapat pandangan paling sadis dari kucing itu. Namun Milo tak peduli dan terus mengikuti Church yang berjalan menjauh. Benar-benar tidak kenal kata menyerah. Milo pasti akan terus membuntuti Church seandainya Kanon tidak mengehentikan usaha yang percuma itu.

Magnus kembali memandang lift yang bergerak turun dengan Alec di dalamnya. “Bagaimana?” tanya _warlock_ itu.

“Diizinkan. Dan sepertinya aku harus memberi Max obat penenang sekarang.”

“Oi! Kalian mau bicara sampai kapan? Ayo berangkat!” Seru Jace dari depan pintu utama Institute yang sudah terbuka.

Akhirnya mereka pun meninggalkan Institute untuk melaksakan rutinitas harian mereka.

.

“Wow!! Oke… ini keren.” Milo berdiri di lorong gelap, memandang bagaimana Alec dan Jace merobohkan _demon_ yang menyamar sebagai seorang pemuda biasa. “Bagaimana kalian bisa kompak begitu?”

“Aku dan Alec pasangan _parabatai_ , jelas saja kami kompak.”

“ _Parabatai_? Seperti _mate_?”

Magnus mengeluarkan suara seperti orang yang tersedak antara batuk dan tertawa, membuatnya jadi pusat perhatian.

“Ada yang lucu?” tanya Milo.

“Tidak. Hanya saja… sekelebat membayangkan Alec dan Jace… kau tahu, sepertimu dan Kanon.”

“Magnus!” protes Alec.

 Milo memandang Alec, “O iya, kau kan pacarnya _warlock_ ini, jadi tidak mungkin kau ini _mate_ -nya, apa tadi? _Parabatai_?”

“Milo!” Kanon membekap mulut si pirang itu lalu dia memandang sedikit canggung pada Alec dan Jace, “Maaf ya, dia kalau sudah penasaran memang susah ditahan.”

Jace tertawa, “Tak masalah.”

Saat itu Milo meronta dan melepaskan diri dari Kanon, “Jadi—apa kalian biasanya berburu ramai-ramai seperti ini?”

“Tidak selalu.” Jace menyimpan pedang seraph miliknya, “Biasanya kami pergi sepasang-sepasang, kadang malah sendirian. Tergantung mood saja.”

“Pekerjaan yang menyenangkan. Paling tidak kalian ada di luar rumah,” Milo melirik penuh arti pada Kanon.

Magnus memandang Milo yang sudah akrab saja dengan orang-orang yang belum lama dia kenal. Imej seorang _vampire_ murni di mata Magnus sedikit berubah. Sepanjang sepengetahuannya, para murni selalu bersikap sedikit arogan, bergaya seperti bangsawan yang mengagungkan darah dan eksistensi mereka. Setidaknya beberapa murni yang pernah dia temui semua bersikap seperti itu. Tapi Milo tidak begitu, dia bersikap seperti pemuda biasa yang penasaran dengan hal-hal baru.

“Orang yang aneh ya, dia itu?” Alec membersihkan bilah pedangnya sebelum menyarungkan senjatanya.

“Untuk ukuran seorang _vampire_ murni, dia memang unik. Sama seperti kakak-kakaknya,” Magnus membenahi mantel hitamnya, “Keberatan kalau aku pulang duluan? Siang nanti aku ke Institute.”

“ _Okay_. Usahakan menjauh dari masalah.”

“Jangan samakan aku dengan adik bungsumu!” Magnus menangkup sisi wajah Alec dan memberi pemuda berambut hitam itu sebuah kecupan singkat, “Pastikan aku tidak akan melihat luka baru di badanmu.” Sang _High Warlock_  pun berlalu dari tempat itu.

Alec kembali pada Jace yang masih menanggapi semua pertanyaan dari Milo dan sesekali dari Kanon. _Well_ , ini akan jadi malam yang menyenangkan.

.

.

Suara ketukan di pintu membangunkan Alec dari tidur nyenyaknya. Pemuda itu pun turun dari tempat tidur meski sedikit enggan lalu beranjak untuk membuka pintu. Di depan ada Max yang wajahnya secerah matahari pertama di musim semi.

“Ada apa, Max?”

“Magnus menunggumu di bawah. Dan lihat!! Dia membelikanku pancake!!” Max menunjukkan bungkusan kertas tebal dari restoran langganan Magnus di Brooklyn.

Alec mengacak rambut adiknya, “Aku turun sebentar lagi. Habiskan pancakemu dan pergilah berlatih!”

“Ooookay. Tapi nanti Izzy dan Clary mengajakku ke toko buku, aku boleh pergi, kan?”

“Tentu.”

Max pun berlari kencang meninggalkan kamar kakak tertuanya. Alexander sudah khawatir saja bagaimana adik bungsunya itu bisa menjadi seorang _Shadowhunter_ kalau sifatnya yang tidak bisa diam itu makin menjadi.

Alec sendiri langsung ke kamar mandi, sekilas melirik jam di meja yang menunjukkan waktu di pukul sembilan pagi. Setelah mandi dan berganti pakaian, dia menyambar jaketnya sebelum turun untuk menemui Magnus. Di bawah dia melihat _warlock_ itu sedang menggendong Church dan menggaruk-garuk kepala kucing yang setahu Alec memang hanya mau disentuh oleh Magnus seorang. Church langsung melompat turun begitu Alec mendekat dan si kucing penjaga Institute itu pun melenggang pergi dengan berlagak seolah dia adalah pemilik bangunan ini.

“Tumben sekali sudah di sini pagi-pagi.”

“Sisi kanan kasurku dingin, jadi tak nyenyak tidur.”

Alec tak menanggapi. Lalu dia melihat sesuatu bergerak-gerak dari dalam mantel Magnus dan tak lama muncullah makhluk imut yang sangat disayang oleh sang _High Warlock_ . “Chairman Meow… kau ikut juga.” Alec mengambil kucing kecil itu dan menggendongnya.

Chairman mengeong panjang, senang bertemu dengan orang lain yang memanjakannya.

“Sepertinya dia bertanya kemana kau pergi, dan hasilnya…” Magnus menunjukkan tiga bekas cakaran di punggung tangan Magnus.

Alec tersenyum geli, membuat mata birunya bersinar. Satu alasan yang membuat Magnus sangat terpesona oleh pemuda _Nephilim_ itu.

“Harusnya kau gigit saja dia sekalian, Chairman,” Alec menggaruk kepala kucing kecil itu. “Oh, _thanks_ , untuk pancake yang kau bawakan untuk Max.”

“Ah—sebenarnya itu untukmu, tapi karena Max yang datang menyambutku, jadi kuberikan saja untuknya.”

“Dan sekarang sepertinya dia siap untuk menjadi penggemarmu.” Alec menjauhkan Chairman dari wajahnya karena kucing kecil itu menjilatinya dengan penuh semangat, “ _okay_ … kau membuatku basah kuyub. Turun dan mainlah dengan Church!”

Seperti mengerti kata-kata Alec, Chairman melompat dan berlari ke arah Church pergi tadi.

“Sebenarnya semakin tidak paham aku, dia itu peliharaanku atau peliharaanmu?” Magnus memandang Chairman Meow yang menghilang di balik tangga, “Baiklah, biarkan dua kucing itu bermain, kau mau pergi sarapan? Atau kau sibuk jadi pengasuh adik kecilmu?”

“Ini minggu, Clary dan Izzy tidak sekolah. Lagipula nanti mereka akan pergi bertiga.”

“Bagus, jadi kita bisa berkencan sampai puas.”

Keduanya lalu meninggalkan Institute, berpapasan dengan Simon yang baru saja datang. Rasanya Alec tak perlu menebak untuk tahu kenapa Simon datang ke Institute pagi-pagi seperti ini.

“Mereka berdua itu semakin blak-blakan saja.” Magnus merapatkan jaketnya. Udara di awal musim semi ini memang masih lumayan dingin, “Kau mau makan di mana?”

“Yang di ujung jalan itu saja.”

Jalanan pagi dipenuhi orang-orang yang bersiap untuk melaksanakan aktivitas mereka. Baru saja berbelok, mereka disapa pemandangan yang tak biasa. Beberapa mobil patroli polisi berhenti di bahu jalan dengan garis polisi kuning mengitari sebagian trotoar.

Alec memandang penuh rasa ingin tahu. Tak biasanya terjadi kasus di dekat Institute, ya, meski tak ada _mundane_ yang tahu kalau di dekat tempat itu ada bangunan yang megah.

“Hei, bukannya itu Asmita?”

Segera mata Alec terarah pada sosok yang paling menonjol di antara kerumunan itu dengan rambut pirang panjangnya yang terurai. Dia bersama seseorang, awalnya Alec kira itu Defteros, tapi pria itu tidak berkulit gelap, jadi pastilah itu adalah Aspros, kakak kembar Defteros yang diceritakan oleh Milo.

Melihat itu, Alec jadi berpikir kalau para _mate_ juga menjalani keabadian seperti pada _vampire_ pasangannya. Masing-masing Defteros dan juga Kanon meninggalkan saudara kembar mereka di dalam laju waktu, sementara mereka terasing dari perputaran hidup.

Alec tak bisa memungkiri kalau dalam hatinya terselip sedikit rasa iri, tapi juga ada rasa takut yang tak terkatakan. Alec ingin bersama Magnus, selama yang dia bisa. Tapi, memikirkan untuk hidup sebagai seorang imortal, ada satu rasa penasaran yang begitu menggoda, namun ada juga keraguan yang menggelayutinya. Dia masih tak yakin, apa dia bisa meninggalkan keluarganya? Apa dia bisa meninggalkan kehidupan semu seorang mortal dan mengarungi waktu yang tiada berbatas?

“Apa yang kau pikirkan?”

Perhatian Alec kembali pada Magnus.

“Keningmu selalu berkerut kalau kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu.”

“Hanya beberapa hal. Tak usah dipikirkan.”

Mereka menuju ke sebuah tempat makan yang berjajar dengan beberapa toko lainnya. Belum lagi Alec meraih pegangan pintu, tubuhnya tertarik oleh sebuah lengan yang melingkar di lehernya.

“Hei, _son_.”

Suara renyah yang tak akan terlupa oleh Alec menembus telinganya. Dia menoleh dan mendapati Will berdiri di belakangnya. Ada juga Jem di sana.

“Apa yang kalian berdua lakukan di sini?” Magnus yang bertanya karena Alec masih setengah tercekik oleh Will. “Bagaimana dengan tugas kalian di London?”

“Kami dikirim kemari. _Official_ ,” ujar Will setelah melepaskan Alec.

“Kami baru saja sampai ke Alicante dan mendadak dikirim kemari karena Dewan mendengar kabar tentang kaum _vampire_ murni,” jelas Jem, “apa itu benar?”

 “Itu benar.” Alec mengusap lehernya. Lalu dia mengajak semuanya masuk ke dalam restoran dan duduk di tempat yang kosong. “Ada kelompok kecil tak jauh dari New York. Kami bertemu dengan mereka secara kebetulan.”

“Kebetulan yang menyenangkan,” lanjut Magnus, “aku memang tahu ada beberapa _vampire_ murni yang pernah berkunjung ke New York, tapi aku tak pernah tahu ada yang menetap di sini.”

“Memang apa bedanya mereka dengan _vampire_ lain?” tanya Will.

“Seorang murni tak memiliki aroma darah sepekat _vampire_ liar. Karena setelah meminum darah, tubuh mereka akan bekerja normal seperti layaknya manusia biasa, selama masa ‘hidup’ itu mereka pun mengkonsumsi makanan biasa.” Magnus menerima segelas jus jeruk yang dibawakan oleh seorang pelayan.

Obrolan berlanjut setelah pelayan yang membawakan minuman pesanan mereka pergi.

“Kalau kelompok murni itu sudah bersedia untuk bekerja sama dengan Institute New York, kenapa Dewan meminta kita ke sini?” Will memandang Jem yang langsung menghela napas.

“Will, sekali saja, tolong dengarkan kalau ada orang lain bicara,” Jem sepertinya sudah berada di ambang batas antara kesal dan maklum pada kelakuan _parabatai_ sekaligus kekasihnya itu. “Dewan mengutus kita kemari untuk meminta kehadiran para murni itu di Alicante, kau tahu, membahas masalah tentang Jace dan Simon.”

Agaknya Will benar-benar lupa pada ‘misi’nya kali ini, “Ah… Simon Lewis, _Daylighter_. Salah satu _vampire_ kepercayaan Camille Belcourt.” Will meminum sedikit kopi dalam cangkirnya, “Lalu kenapa bukan Valentine saja yang diutus? Dia kan kepala Institute New York ini.”

Alec terpaksa harus menahan senyum melihat wajah Jem saat pemuda keturunan Asia itu memandang Will.

“William… Valentine sudah dibebani terlalu banyak urusan lain di Alicante, makanya kau dan aku yang diutus kemari.”

Tak ada tanggapan dari Will yang santai menyeruput kopinya.

Alec sendiri mengaduk-aduk tehnya tanpa niat untuk menikmati minuman itu. Pikirannya masih berputar antara pasangan _vampire_ dan _mate_. Sekali lagi dia seperti tidak mengenal dirinya sendiri. Tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya dia inginkan.

“Hei, Alec?!”

Mata biru Alec bertemu dengan mata biru milik Will.

“Bagaimana kalau setelah ini kita berkencan?”

Tangan Alec langsung terhenti.

“Ayolah. Apa kau tidak bosan dengan si _warlock_ satu ini? Kencan denganku pasti lebih menyenangkan.”

Tak yakin Will sedang bercanda atau serius, Alec hanya bisa diam sampai Jem bersuara.

“Will hanya ingin kau temani berkeliling kota. Cara penyampaiannya memang sedikit aneh. Maklumi saja.”

Magnus setuju dengan Jem, “Itu benar. Kau butuh suasana baru, Alexander. Aku akan menunggumu di Institute bersama Chairman.”

“ _Great_! Jadi sudah diputuskan!!” seru Will senang dan Alec sama sekali tak diberi kesempatan untuk menolak karena pesanan sarapan mereka sudah datang.

.

.

“Ah…  berapa kali dilihat, Central Park ini memang keren. Pantas kalian betah di New York. Tapi sesekali mainlah ke London, Alec. Aku jamin kau juga akan suka di sana.” Will duduk di bangku taman yang terbuat dari batu yang dipahat.

Alec duduk di samping pria berlogat British yang kental itu.

Will memakan hot dog besar yang dia beli di pinggir jalan seolah lupa kalau dia baru saja menghabiskan sepiring besar sandwich telur, “Jadi sebenarnya kau ada masalah apa?”

Tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa terkejutnya, Alec memandang Will, “Masalah apa?”

“Tak usah berbohong. Anak sepertimu tak sulit untuk ditebak.”

Merasa tak mungkin membohongi Will, Alec akhirnya menceritakan apa yang menjadi pikirannya semenjak tadi. Tentang _vampire_ murni dan _mate_ -nya, tentang hubungannya dengan Magnus, tentang yang fana dan yang abadi.

Will menghabiskan sisa hot dog-nya dan meremas kertas aluminium yang jadi bungkus makanannya tadi, “Bukan hal aneh kalau kau memikirkan hal yang seperti itu, Alec. Saat seseorang yang berarti bagimu adalah seorang imortal, mau tidak mau pikiran seperti itu akan datang juga.” Dia melemparkan remasan kertas di tangannya yang langsung masuk ke tong sampah dengan mulus.

“Aku hanya tidak mengerti, sebenarnya apa yang aku inginkan. Bohong kalau aku bilang aku ingin bersama Magnus, selamanya, tanpa kiasan. Tapi aku juga tidak mau berpisah dengan teman-teman dan keluargaku.” Alec memandang jalanan di Central Park yang dilapisi aspal, “kau pasti berpikir kalau aku ini egois.”

“Tidak juga.” Will bersandar dan memandang birunya langit, “cinta kadang bisa membuat orang menjadi sangat egois dan menyebalkan. Sama sepertiku.”

Ada jeda di antara mereka yang diisi suara gesekan daun yang tertiup angin dan juga orbrolan orang-orang yang ada di sekitar mereka.

“Jem… tak hanya sekali ada pikiran yang sangat egois melintas dalam kepalaku. Tentang dia, tentang racun _demon_ dalam tubuhnya, tentang ‘ketergantungan’nya,” Will membuat tanda petik dengan jarinya, “Aku takut kalau dia sembuh nanti, dia tak akan bergantung lagi padaku. Dia… akan lepas dariku.” Dia menghela napas singkat, “Tapi akhirnya aku menemukan jawabannya. Aku ingin Jem sembuh, karena itu keinginannya, karena dia pantas mendapatkan kebahagiaan yang sempurna. Dia layak untuk mendapatkan itu. Dan kami sudah terikat begitu lama, aku yakin ikatan itu tak akan putus dengan mudah.”

Mata Will tertuju pada pemuda yang duduk menunduk di sampingnya, “Suatu saat nanti kau pasti akan temukan jawaban. Tentang apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan. Saat ini, nikmatilah apa yang kau miliki. Jadilah egois. Kelak saat pertanyaan yang sama datang lagi padamu, aku yakin kau akan bisa temukan jawabannya.”

Mendengar itu, Alec menegakkan kepalanya dan memandang Will, “Entah kenapa… rasanya mudah sekali bicara denganmu. Padahal kau hanya beberapa tahun lebih muda dari Uncle Stephen.”

Will tertawa renyah, “Memang banyak yang bilang aku ini teman yang baik untuk curhat. Lagipula apa artinya usia? Asal sama-sama nyaman, tidak masalah, kan?”

Senyum mengembang di wajah Alec, “Ya… kau benar.”

Melihat senyum langka di wajah Alec, Will ikut tersenyum juga, “Kau harus lebih sering tersenyum, Alec.” Pria itu berdiri dan meregangkan tubuhnya, “Kau punya ponsel?”

“Hah? Ada… Izzy yang memaksaku memakainya. Kenapa?”

Will mengeluarkan ponsel miliknya, “Kuberi nomorku. Kalau ada apa-apa, kau bisa menghubungiku kapanpun.” Setelah mereka saling menukar nomor telepon, Will pun menyeret Alec untuk menemaninya berjalan lagi.

Tak bisa melawan, Alec pun pasrah mengikuti kemauan Will, tapi harus dia akui, pikirannya terasa lebih segar dan rasanya… dia bisa jadi sedikit lebih dewasa.

.

Jem merapatkan mantelnya, mengacuhkan pandangan orang-orang yang memandang penasaran padanya karena rambutnya yang berwarna keperakan. “Kenapa kau biarkan Alec pergi dengan Will?”

Magnus melangkah di samping _parabatai_ Will, “Aku tahu maksud kalian. Baik Will dan kau sadar kalau Alec sedang ada pikiran. Dan menurutku, ada baiknya Alec bicara pada seseorang.” _Warlock_ itu membuka gerbang depan Institute. “Dia itu anak sulung dan sejak kecil sudah terbiasa dengan tugas menjaga adik-adiknya. Itu membuat Alec tidak terbiasa bergantung pada orang lain. Apalagi Alec memang bukan termasuk tipe yang gampang mengutarakan pikirannya. Jadi kupikir, mungkin Alec bisa terbuka pada Will. Kau tau sendiri Will bagaimana, sepertinya dia punya keahlian khusus yang bisa membuat orang cepat percaya padanya.”

Sekilas Jem memandang _warlock_ itu. Magnus berubah cukup banyak dari apa yang dia ingat dulu di London. “Kenapa kau tidak menawarkan diri untuk menjadi teman bicaranya? Kau dan dia kan sepasang kekasih.”

Senyum tampak di wajah Magnus, “Kadang kekasih pun tak bisa jadi tempat curhat.”

“Kau benar,” ujar Jem setengah tertawa.

Mereka pun masuk ke dalam bangunan Institute yang megah, “Kapan kalian merencanakan bertemu dengan para murni?” tanya Magnus, mengalihkan pembicaraan.

“Secepatnya. Kami tak mau membuat Dewan menunggu terlalu lama dan menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk mengungkit lagi statusku dan Will.”

Tersenyum maklum, Magnus mengeluarkan ponselnya, “Aku akan hubungi Kardia, er—bisa dibilang yang paling berwenang di kelompok murni itu.” Dia mencari nama Kardia di daftar kontaknya, “Aku yakin kau akan suka mereka. _Vampire_ yang menyenangkan. Yang pasti, omelet buatan Kardia ini aku pastikan adalah omelet yang terlezat di seluruh dunia.”

Tak tahu harus berkomentar apa, Jem hanya tersenyum tak yakin harus menganggap ucapan Magnus itu serius atau bercanda, karena pengalaman mengatakan, kadang apa yang keluar dari mulut _warlock_ ini tidak bisa dipercaya.

.

Alec kembali ke Institute bersama Will setelah matahari mulai tenggelam. Will sendiri langsung mengajak Jem untuk beristirahat, meninggalkan Alec berdua dengan Magnus.

“Wajahmu tampak lebih lega,” Magnus mendekat pada Alec dan menyibak poni pemuda itu.

“Ya. Pikiranku terasa lebih lapang. Sepertinya aku terlalu mencemaskan hal yang tidak perlu.”

Magnus menyusuri sisi wajah Alec lalu menyentuh bibir pemuda itu dengan ibu jarinya, “Sudah sering kukatakan, kita jalani ini perlahan.”

“ _Sorry_ ,” gumam Alec tak jelas. Selanjutnya dia memejamkan mata, membiarkan Magnus mencium bibirnya lembut.

“Bagaimana kalau malam ini kau bolos saja?” bisik Magnus di tengah kecupan-kecupan ringan yang dia berikan papda kekasihnya.

Alec menggeleng, “Aku tak ingin meninggalkan tugasku, tapi… kalau kau mau menunggu di Institute, mungkin aku bisa pulang lebih cepat.”

“Baru beberapa jam kau bersama Will dan kau sudah ketularan mulut manisnya? Kurasa aku harus melarangmu kencan dengannya lagi.”

“ _Make me…_ ”

Menjawab ‘tantangan’ pemuda _Nephilim_ itu, Magnus kembali menikmati bibir Alec, membungkamnya dalam satu sensasi yang tak bisa ditolak. Andai saat itu Magnus tak mendengar suara orang berbicara dari luar pintu, mungkin dia tak akan melepaskan Alec. Tak lama pintu depan Institute pun terbuka dan masuklah Milo bersama Kanon.

“Hai, kalian berdua. Malam ini kami merusuh lagi kalau kalian tidak keberatan,” ujar _vampire_ berambut pirang panjang itu. “Memburu _demon_ jauh lebih menyenangkan daripada mengurus pembukuan dan program tidak penting,” dia melirik sebal pada pemuda di sampingnya.

Belum lagi ada yang merespon, pintu bagian dalam Institute yang tersambung dengan ruang latihan bawah terbuka dan Jace pun muncul bersama Simon.

“Kalian sudah berkumpul.” Jace menyarungkan pedang seraph miliknya, “kita berangkat sekarang?”

Semua setuju dan Alec menerima perlengkapan senjatanya yang dibawakan oleh Jace dari ruang latihan.

“Hei,” Magnus membantu mengaitkan selempang senjata di bahu Alec, “Kau masih simpan janjimu? Kalau kau akan pulang lebih cepat malam ini?”

“Kalau kau menungguku.” Alec menyandang busurnya. Saat itu da melihat Chairman Meow sedang berjalan melintas di belakang Church. “Lebih baik kau urus dia atau dia akan jadi penghuni baru Institute ini.”

Magnus tersenyum dan mengecup singkat bibir Alec, “Atau lebih baik aku yang mengurusmu saja supaya kau tidak terluka lagi?”

“Berhenti memanjakanku!” Alec menyisir poninya dengan jari, “Aku pergi.” Dia pun melangkah meninggalkan Magnus dan menyusul empat orang yang sudah pergi duluan.

Dari belakang Alec memandang bagaimana Jace dan Simon, meski tetap tampak sering beradu mulut, mereka secara alami tampak begitu pas bersanding bersama. Sifat impulsive Jace sepertinya bisa diimbangi dengan baik oleh Simon. Sementara pasangan lain, Milo dan Kanon, selalu tampak dekat dan terhubung, seolah saling tahu apa yang akan dilakukan oleh pasangan mereka.

Alec menghela napas panjang, mendorong pikiran-pikirannya yang tidak karuan jauh ke belakang alam sadarnya. Yang harus dia lakukan sekarang adalah fokus dan dia akan pulang, kembali pada Magnus yang menunggunya.

Itu… adalah ‘rumah’ bagi Alec dan dia tak akan menyia-nyiakan apa yang dia miliki saat ini.

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**TO BE CONTINUED**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo


	3. Chapter 3

Penginapan yang dikelola Kardia hari ini tampak sepi, hanya ada dua orang _hunter_ yang menginap. Shura dan Hyoga sedang ada urusan di organisasi mereka jadi untuk beberapa hari kedepan, mereka absen dari sana. Tapi hari ini tempat itu kedatangan tamu istimewa, yaitu sepasang _parabatai_ dari Institute London, juga _High Warlock_  dari Brooklyn bersama kekasihnya.

Camus menyuguhkan teh dan kue untuk camilan, lalu dia duduk di sebelah Kardia.

“Ke Alicante dan bertemu dengan Dewan kalian?” Kardia mengulang maksud kedatangan para _Shadowhunter_ dan seorang _High Warlock_  itu. “Memang ada urusan apa? Bukankah kami sudah sepakat akan bekerja sama dengan pihak Institute New York?”

Pria bernama Jem sepertinya diputuskan sebagai juru bicara, “Pihak Dewan ingin memastikan status Simon Lewis sebagai seorang _Daylighter_ yang hanya bisa meminum darah Jonathan, seorang _Nephilim_. Selama ini kami tak pernah menemui kasus di mana tubuh _vampire_ bisa kembali hidup meski menerima darah malaikat. Lalu Valentine menceritakan tentang kalian, tentang keistimewaan kalian sebagai seorang _vampire_ berdarah murni yang memiliki seorang _mate_.”

Kardia bersandar pada sofa, “Hmm… Baiklah. Jadi kalian ingin memastikan apakah Jonathan ini adalah _mate_ untuk Simon?”

Jem mengangguk.

“Datang saja.”

Semua yang ada di ruang duduk menoleh ke arah tangga di mana Minos berdiri di sana bersama dengan Albafica. Camus tak heran melihat sekelebat raut wajah terpana para tamunya begitu memandang Albafica. Tak ada yang tak terpesona dengan penampilan _mate_ Minos itu.

Minos dan Albafica menuruni sisa anak tangga, “Kalau kita bisa menjalin kerja sama dengan Idris, bukankah itu lebih baik? _Well_ , paling tidak keamanan tempat ini semakin terjamin.” Pria berambut keperakan itu merangkul pinggang Albafica, “Lagipula apa kau tidak penasaran pada kampung halaman para _Nephilim_ ini?”

“Kau benar juga,” Kardia duduk tegak lagi. “Baiklah. Kami bersedia. Jadi kapan kita ke sana?”

“Secepat yang kalian bisa,” ujar Jem.

Setelah obrolan singkat, akhirnya disepakati kalau mereka akan berangkat ke Idris esok sore dari Institute New York.

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

 **Saint Seiya** © Kurumada Masami

 **Saint Seiya Lost Canvas** © Teshirogi Shiori

 **The Mortal Instruments** © Cassandra Clare

 **Crossroad** © aicchan

-02 To Be Together-

 **-Alternate Universe** -

Absolutely non-canon fact

Crossover from my fics **In The Moonlight** & **The Longest Road**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

“Aku mau ikut!!” Protes Milo saat Kardia bilang rencana pergi ke negara para _Shadowhunter_.

“Kalau semua pergi, siapa yang bertanggung jawab pada penginapan ini?” Kardia menyodorkan sepiring omelet pedas untuk adiknya.

“Ada Asmita dan Defteros.” Milo menggigit ujung garpunya.

“Mereka masih membantu Aspros,” Kardia duduk di kursinya, “Jangan merajuk! Lagipula kami ke sana bukan untuk bermain.”

Milo menggembungkan pipinya lalu menusuk-nusuk omelet di piringnya tanpa ampun.

“Kapan kalian berangkat?” tanya Kanon, mencoba tidak merasa kasihan pada omelet yang kini sudah berantakan bentuknya di piring Milo.

“Besok sore. Kami hanya menginap sehari, kalian bisa kan mengurus tempat ini?” Kardia menuang wine ke dalam gelasnya dan gelas Camus.

“Serahkan saja pada kami,” kata Kanon, setengah tak yakin karena Milo yang sedang _bad mood_ itu merupakan cobaan tersendiri.

Mereka berempat menikmati makan malam. Minos dan Albafica memutuskan untuk menghabiskan malam di apartemen mereka di jantung kota New York. Setelah perut kenyang, Kanon mengajak Milo untuk pulang ke rumah mungil mereka. Camus dengan cekatan membereskan piring-piring kotor di sana.

“Ini kali pertama kau ke… apa namanya?”

“Idris.” Kardia membantu mengeringkan piring yang baru selesai dicuci, “Ya, ini kali pertama aku ke sana. Tempat itu sangat terlindung dan tersembunyi dari kehidupan para manusia. Tanpa undangan langsung dari Dewan, para _Downworlder_ seperti kita ini tak akan bisa menemukannya.” Kardia mengeringkan tangannya dengan kain kering yang menggantung di sebelah lemari pendingin.

Sepasang _vampire_ - _mate_ itu menuju ke kamar mereka tanpa repot mengunci semua pintu. Di kamar, Camus langsung merebahkan diri di kasur. Dia langsung menyamankan tubuhnya pada Kardia yang berbaring di sebelahnya.

“Masih begitu banyak misteri di dunia ini.”

“Mm-hmm…” Kardia memainkan helai rambut Camus, “Dunia masih terlalu luas meski untukku yang sudah menjalani masa kehidupan yang panjang.” Dia mengecup puncak kepala Camus, “Bicara tentang dunia, bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke luar negri?”

“Untuk apa?”

“Ya—hanya sekedar berjalan-jalan saja. Apa kau tidak bosan terus ada di sini mengurus pembukuan?”

Camus memeluk Kardia dengan sebelah lengannya, “Terserah kau sajalah. Aku bilang tak mau pun kau pasti memaksa.”

“ _Great_! Aku akan carikan tempat liburan yang sesuai dengan seleramu.” Kardia mengubah posisi tidurnya hingga dia nyaman memeluk Camus dengan kedua lengannya, “Tidurlah! Besok akan jadi hari yang istimewa.”

Memejamkan mata, Camus membiarkan tubuhnya merasa rileks dan segera saja kantuk datang menyapanya.

.

Keesokan harinya, sepanjang pagi dan siang sampai saatnya Kardia dan Camus akan berangkat, Milo masih merajuk karena tak diizinkan ikut ke Alicante. Dia menjalankan aksi mogok bicara pada kakaknya sejak pagi. Sudah terlalu pasrah pada sifat Milo yang seperti itu, Kardia hanya berpesan agar Kanon sabar menghadapi pasangan hidupnya.

Tak seperti biasa, kali ini Kardia memakai baju yang agak rapi. Bukan kaus dan jeans seperti kesehariannya, tapi dia memakai kemeja putih dan celana kain berwarna hitam yang dipadu dengan mantel panjang yang juga berwarna hitam. Begitu pun dengan Camus, walau pemuda berambut merah itu terlihat agak tak nyaman dengan apa yang dia kenakan.

Setelah berpamitan, Kardia dan Camus meninggalkan tempat tinggal mereka dan melesat cepat menuju ke kota yang seakan tak pernah tidur.

Pemandangan berlalu cepat seiring laju mereka yang tak tertangkap oleh penglihatan orang biasa. Tak makan waktu lama sampai mereka tiba di rimba gedung-gedung pencakar langit dan jalanan yang dipenuhi manusia. Kardia dan Camus berhenti tepat di depan gerbang Institute New York yang mana di mata manusia biasa hanyalah berupa reruntuhan tak menarik.

Kardia membuka pintu gerbang dari besi itu dan melangkah masuk. Sosok sebuah bangunan megah hadir di hadapannya. Dia mengajak Camus masuk dan di dalam sudah menunggu Jem dan Will bersama Alec dan Magnus.

“Apa kami terlambat?” Kardia membiarkan pintu di belakangnya tertutup.

“Tidak, kalian tepat waktu.” Jem menjabat tangan Kardia.

Tak begitu lama, pintu di sana terbuka lagi dan kali ini masuklah Minos dan Albafica yang memakai pakaian seperti yang dikenakan Kardia.

“Kalian sudah berkumpul semua rupanya.” Minos melangkah ke sebelah Kardia, “Kita berangkat sekarang?”

“Kalau kalian sudah siap.” Ujar Jem.

“Jadi kita ke Idris dengan apa?” tanya Kardia.

“Portal,” jawab Magnus. “Hanya itu satu-satunya jalan masuk ke sana.”

Akhirnya tak membuang lebih banyak waktu, mereka pun menuju portal. Camus membiarkan Kardia menggenggam tangannya karena menurut penjelasan, kalau sampai ‘tersesat’ di dalam portal, mereka tak akan sampai ke tujuan. Kardia sendiri berpegang pada pundak Magnus. Memastikan semua siap, mereka pun menembus portal yang akan membawa mereka ke tanah kelahiran _Shadowhunter_.

.

Camus berpijak agak sedikit tidak seimbang dan membuatnya bertumpu pada lengan Kardia. Rasanya seperti disentakkan dengan kekuatan penuh dengan kecepatan tinggi.

“Kau _okay_?” Kardia membantu supaya Camus bisa berdiri tegak lagi.

“Aku tidak apa-apa.” Begitu seluruh indranya bekerja normal kembali, Camus menemukan dirinya di sebuah ruangan megah dalam gedung bergaya kuno.

“Selamat datang di Idris.”

Perhatian Camus tertuju pada sosok Valentine yang ada di ruangan itu bersama beberapa orang yang tidak dia kenal. Dia menyambut uluran tangan Valentine setelah Kardia kemudian Minos dan Albafica. Lalu mereka diperkenalkan pada para anggota Dewan sebelum akhirnya masuk ke dalam ruang rapat.

Sekilas Camus memandang wajah Kardia, juga Minos. Keduanya tampak jauh lebih serius dibanding penampilan mereka yang biasa. Mungkin karena saat ini mereka ada di tempat yang benar-benar asing, dikelilingi oleh orang-orang yang sebagian besar mungkin masih meragukan mereka. Camus pun hanya diam, mengikuti apa yang dilakukan Kardia, waspada pada apa yang terjadi di sekeliling mereka.

Di ruang rapat yang berbentuk bulat, mereka duduk bersama para petinggi _Shadowhunter_. Lalu salah seorang dari anggota dewan pun mengajukan topik utama pembahasan rapat kali ini. Tak lain tentang Jonathan Morgenstern dan Simon Lewis. Sepanjang sejarah _Shadowhunter_ , tak pernah ada sekalipun catatan tentang seorang _Nephilim_ yang terikat pada seorang _Downworlder_. Dan persoalan kenapa darah Jace tak lagi membuat _vampire_ lain tertarik, hal ini telah diuji sendiri oleh Camille, juga oleh Raphael sebagai uji coba kedua.

Camus bisa merasakan emosi Minos sedikit goyah setiap kali anggota dewan itu mengucap kata _Downworlder_ , sepertinya bagi Minos itu merupakan penghinaan. Untung saja ada Albafica, kalau tidak, Camus yakin akan ada satu atau dua korban di ruangan ini. Sepasang _vampire_ - _mate_ itu memang yang paling punya harga diri tinggi di antara mereka.

Kardia juga merasakan perubahan emosi Minos, karena itu dia berinisiatif bicara duluan sebelum temannya itu semakin tak bisa mengendalikan diri. “Kami, _vampire_ murni, tak memilih _mate_ karena ‘darah’ dalam diri seseorang. Baik Camus dan Albafica dulu hanyalah manusia biasa tanpa keistimewaan darah malaikat. Untuk kasus Simon dan Jace ini, kami menduga bukan hanya darah malaikat yang membuat mereka jadi terikat.

“ _Mate_ , untuk seorang _vampire_ murni adalah pasangan hidup yang keberadaannya tak bisa dijelaskan dengan nalar. Aku berpikir, kalau ikatan yang terjadi antara Simon dan Jace adalah semata karena mereka menginginkannya.”

Hening berdering di ruangan itu. Yang tampak tenang seperti biasa hanyalah Valentine. Pria itu seperti sudah menduga apa yang akan dikatakan oleh Kardia.

“Simon tak pernah menganggap Jace sebagai ‘mangsa’ begitu pun Jace tak mempersoalkan status Simon sebagai seorang _vampire_. Perasaan mereka bersambut. Darah malaikat yang pernah masuk ke dalam tubuh Simon menjadi pemicu perubahan pada organ-organ matinya begitu dia meminum darah Jace untuk kedua kalinya.”

Valentine yang menanggapi penjelasan itu, “Jadi kesimpulannya, Jonathan saat ini memang adalah _mate_ untuk Simon?”

“Mengingat penjelasan kalian bahwa darah Jace tak mempengaruhi _vampire_ lain; ya, aku yakin saat ini Jace adalah _mate_ untuk Simon. Yang artinya dia akan menjalani kehidupan sebagai seorang imortal.”

Beberapa anggota dewan tampak tidak terima ada bagian ‘keluarga besar’ mereka yang berdampingan dengan _Downworlder_ dalam keabadian. Tapi sebagian tampak netral dan tak bereaksi berlebihan.

“Lalu… bagaimana dengan status Jonathan sebagai seorang _Nephilim_?” tanya salah seorang anggota Dewan.

“Seperti yang pernah aku bilang,” Kardia memandang Valentine, “ _Mate_ tetaplah manusia. Tubuh mereka hanya mendapat tambahan kekebalan yang berasal dari racun _vampire_. Tak akan ada yang berubah dalam diri Jace, dia tetap _Nephilim_ , dia tetap _Shadowhunter_ , dia akan tetap bisa memakai _rune_ di tubuhnya.” Jelas Kardia.

Sekali lagi Camus melirik ke arah Minos yang sejak tadi berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk menahan emosi. Camus selalu tahu Minos tak pernah suka pada mereka yang menganggap rendah kaum murni. Pemuda berambut merah itu melihat tangan Albafica meraih jemari Minos di bawah meja, membuat Minos jadi lebih tenang.

Meski ada beberapa yang masih tampak benar-benar keberatan, akhirnya rapat itu ditutup dengan kepastian bahwa tak akan ada yang bisa memutuskan hubungan antara Jace dan Simon kecuali membunuh salah satu dari mereka. Dan jika terjadi apa-apa pada Jace, bisa dipastikan Simon akan jadi tak terkendali dan kalau terjadi sesuatu pada Simon, bisa jadi Jace memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hidupnya sendiri karena saat ikatan _vampire_ - _mate_ terputus, biasanya tak akan berakhir dengan baik.

Usai rapat, Valentine mempersilahkan para tamunya memakai rumah singgah yang tak jauh dari mansion keluarga Morgenstern sementara dia sendiri berpamitan untuk bicara pada keluarganya tentang hasil rapat barusan. Di rumah singgah yang tak begitu besar namun nyaman ini, Minos langsung menghempaskan diri di sofa dan seperti kebiasaannya, menaikkan kakinya ke meja. Albafica tentu saja langsung duduk di sebelah kekasihnya.

“Sialan mereka itu!! Setiap kali kata _vampire_ dan _Downworlder_ keluar dari mulut mereka, seperti mengucapkan sesuatu yang tabu.” Umpat Minos.

Kardia melepas mantelnya, “Tak usah terpancing emosi. Kau tahu sendiri kalau _Shadowhunter_ memiliki reputasi tentang bagaimana mereka begitu mengangungkan kaum mereka.”

“Tetap saja menyebalkan.”

Kardia mengangkat bahu lalu mengajak Camus untuk ke beranda belakang. Di sana mereka disuguhi pemandangan Alicante yang sangat indah karena rumah singgah ini terletak di atas bukit. Tak salah kota ini disebut sebagai Kota Kaca karena memang tempat ini berkilau seperti berada dalam kaleidoskop.

“Tempat yang luar biasa,” Camus memejamkan mata, merasakan angin yang berhembus lembut menyentuh kulitnya. “Hmm… mereka beruntung memiliki tempat tinggal seperti ini. Akan jadi nyaman lagi kalau orang-orang di sini sedikit lebih bersahabat.”

Kardia menghadapkan wajah Camus padanya lalu memberi kekasihnya itu satu kecupan lembut, “Tapi tetap lebih nyaman rumah sendiri, kan?”

“Tentu saja.” Camus membiarkan Kardia mencium bibirnya lagi, kali ini bukan sentuhan singkat seperti yang pertama. Andai tak ingat tempat, mungkin saat ini Camus sudah terlena oleh sentuhan Kardia yang selalu sanggup melumpuhkan seluruh tubuhnya. Di ambang kesadarannya, Camus mendorong Kardia menjauh, mengumpulkan kembali kesadarannya.

Kecupan ringan diberikan Kardia di kening Camus, kemudian mereka duduk di kursi kayu panjang di beranda itu. “Menurutmu bagaimana Jace menghadapi ini semua?”

Camus memandang deretan pepohonan yang hijau segar, membawa nuansa teduh dan sejuk di tempat itu, “Tidak seperti aku yang memutuskan sendiri akan mendampingimu dalam keabadian, Jace menjadi menjadi seorang yang terlupakan oleh waktu tanpa dia sadari. Awalnya mungkin tak akan terasa, namun lima, enam tahun lagi, saat sekeliling mulai berubah dan dia sendiri terhenti di waktu yang abadi… kurasa saat itulah yang terberat untuknya.”

“Kuharap tak akan ada masalah. Aku masih terganggu dengan beberapa anggota Dewan tadi. Rasanya mereka akan tega saja memisahkan Jace dari Simon.”

Mendengar itu, bulu kuduk Camus meremang, dia meraih jemari Kardia dan membiarkan _vampire_ itu menggenggam tangannya, “Semoga tidak terjadi hal yang buruk. Valentine pasti akan melindungi anaknya. Aku tahu dia tipe orang tua yang perhatian meski terkesan dingin.”

“Kau mulai pintar membaca sifat seseorang.”

Ada senyum tipis di wajah Camus, “Aku tak akan selamanya menjadi orang yang naif, kan? Kau sendiri yang selalu bilang kalau aku tak boleh menurunkan tingkat kewaspadaanku saat berada di tempat asing.”

Kardia mengangguk, “Tentu saja begitu. Walau beberapa di antara mereka memang tak punya niat  buruk, tapi tak bisa di sangkal kalau saat ini kita ada di wilayah mereka yang mendedikasikan hidup untuk memburu kaum _Downworlder_.” Dia mengangkat tangan Camus dan mengecup punggung tangan kekasihnya itu, “Tapi biar apa yang terjadi, aku tak akan membiarkan mereka menyentuhmu.”

Tak lama terdengar suara ketukan di pintu depan. Karena yakin Minos tak akan mau repot membukakan pintu, akhirnya Kardia beranjak dari duduknya. Dia membuka pintu depan dan melihat Jem datang sambil membawa sekeranjang roti, keju dan buah juga sebotol wine.

“Kami bawakan suguhan untuk kalian,” Jem memberikan keranjang itu pada Kardia, “maaf, hanya ini yang tersedia.”

“Tak usah repot, selama kami bersama _mate_ , tak akan ada masalah untuk makan.”

Jem hanya tersenyum sekenanya.

Sejenak Kardia memandang pria di hadapannya itu. Sejak pertama bertemu, ada yang mengusik penciuman Kardia dari tubuh Jem Carstairs ini. “Maaf kalau aku lancang, tapi ada yang aneh padamu. Bau darahmu tak seperti _Nephilim_ yang lain. Penampilanmu juga.”

Jem masih tersenyum, “Aku memang berbeda. Karena suatu hal… aku menjadi ketergantungan pada darah _demon_. Mungkin itu yang membuat penciumanmu jadi tidak nyaman.”

Paham kalau ini bukan topik pembicaraan yang ingin dibahas oleh Jem, Kardia tak bicara lagi. Maka Jem pun undur diri dan mengatakan kalau keluarga Morgenstern akan datang kemari setelah utusan mereka selesai. Jadi sampai mereka datang, Jem minta tak ada yang meninggalkan rumah ini.

Kardia menutup pintu rumah itu tapi belum beranjak dari tempatnya. Dia masih berpikir, tentang Jem… dan seseorang lagi yang juga mengusik penciumannya. Valentine Morgenstern. Kardia tak tahu kenapa tapi pria itu memiliki satu aroma yang sangat berbeda dari _Nephilim_ yang lain. Selama ini Kardia tak pernah bertemu dengan orang beraroma darah seperti Valentine. Darah yang kuat, darah yang istimewa. Kardia yakin itu bukan karena darah Raziel yang mengalir di nadi setiap _Shadowhunter_. Ada rahasia yang disimpan rapat oleh kepala Institute New York itu.

Tak mau tenggelam dalam pikirannya, Kardia kembali ke dalam, saat melewati ruang depan, dia menghela napas melihat kelakuan sobatnya. Kalau tidak dihentikan, bisa-bisa ruang tamu itu berubah fungsi. Kardia pun sengaja berdehem keras sampai Minos, yang semula sedang sibuk mencumbu _mate_ -nya melepaskan Albafica.

“Minos, _please_. Setidaknya kalian bisa pakai salah satu kamar di sini.”

Seakan tidak melakukan sesuatu yang salah, Minos memandang Kardia, “Memang apa bedanya? Toh mereka tak akan datang kemari dalam waktu dekat.”

Kardia melihat Albafica, tak seperti biasanya, menempel rapat pada Minos, menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak sang _vampire_. Sampai akhirnya Kardia sadar kalau pastilah terasa sangat tidak nyaman berada di wilayah di mana semua tampak seperti musuh.

“Kau tenangkan dia dengan cara lain, _okay_?!”

Minos memutar bola matanya, tapi dia tak bicara apa-apa. Dia menangkap botol wine yang dilemparkan Kardia padanya.

“Jangan membuat keributan, kita datang dengan maksud baik, kan? Kau sendiri yang mengusulkan—”

“Aku tahu!” Minos menyela sebelum Kardia selesai bicara. “Tapi kalau aku tahu sambutannya kan seperti ini, lebih baik aku tidak usah datang. Kupikir setelah kita menyetujui kerjasama dengan pihak Institute New York, paling tidak sikap mereka bisa sopan sedikit. Rasanya disegala penjuru ada orang yang berniat menyerang. Itu membuatku stress.”

Kardia menghela napas, “Tenanglah! Aku yakin kita aman di sini. Yang namanya Valentine itu sepertinya punya posisi yang cukup tinggi.”

“Kuharap begitu.”

Membiarkan Minos dan Albafica tetap di tempat mereka, Kardia meletakkan keranjang di meja lalu kembali pada Camus yang masih ada di beranda belakang. “Apa yang kau lamunkan?” Kardia berdiri di sisi _mate_ -nya, meletakkan tangan di pundak pemuda itu.

Camus bersandar pada sentuhan Kardia, “Aku tidak melamun. Hanya saja, tempat ini indah sekali. Benar-benar terlindung dari dunia luar.”

“Kita bisa minta bantuan Magnus kalau ingin membuat penginapan kita jadi tak terdeteksi.”

Camus tersenyum lalu menggeleng, “Tidak. Yang sekarang saja sudah lebih dari cukup yang penting jauh dari kebisingan kota.”

Kemudian mereka kembali ke dalam untuk menunggu kedatangan keluarga Morgenstern. Karena ruang depan sudah dijajah Minos dan Albafica, Kardia dan Camus memilih dapur untuk berbincang. Kardia membuatkan sandwich keju untuk Camus dan mereka memandang wajah Alicante dari jendela dapur yang tinggi. Camus memakan roti isi kejunya sambil mendengarkan kisah Kardia tentang pengalamannya bersinggungan dengan _Shadowhunter_ di masa lalu. Tapi ini kali pertama Kardia bertemu muka langsung dengan para pembawa darah malaikat itu.

Ketika hari berubah gelap barulah Valentine datang bersama anak tertuanya, Jace.

Hanya Kardia dan Minos yang menemui para Morgenstern itu. Camus ada di kamar, menemani Albafica yang sepertinya sedang benar-benar _bad mood_ karena berada di tempat asing dan penuh dengan orang yang tak dia kenal. Bukan rahasia kalau _mate_ Minos itu sangat tidak suka dekat dengan orang asing.

“Jadi bagaimana? Kalian sudah bicarakan hal ini pada anggota keluarga kalian yang lain?” tanya Kardia begitu mereka duduk di ruang tamu rumah singgah itu.

“Tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan tentang mereka,” ujar Valentine. “Yang ingin aku tahu pasti, apa dengan status _vampire_ dan _mate_ ini mereka harus selalu bersama, seperti kalian?”

Kardia memandang Minos sejenak sebelum bicara, “Sebaiknya seperti itu. Ikatan _vampire_ - _mate_ sangat kuat, sekaligus sangat rapuh. Kami kuat saat bersama _mate_ tapi jika kami terpisah cukup jauh, sedikit banyak itu berpengaruh pada pengendalian sifat kami.”

“Intinya kami bisa saja berubah liar jika terpisah dari _mate_.” Minos, masih dengan seenaknya, menaikkan kakinya ke meja, tapi Valentine dan Jace tak ada yang berkomentar.

Valentine memandang putranya, “Simon bisa memakai ruang kosong di dekat ruang latihan.”

“Pa, kau serius menyuruhnya tinggal di Institute?”

“Ayahmu benar, Jace,” ujar Kardia. “Kau dan Simon serupa tapi tak sama dengan kami. Perlu dipastikan apa hubungan antara kalian sama seperti para murni.” Kardia tak langsung melanjutkan apa yang ingin dia katakan karena dia mendengar bisikan lirih dan Minos, tanpa bicara, langsung berdiri meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Kardia memandang Jace, “Kau bisa mendengar itu?” tanyanya.

“… Samar. Tapi aku yakin ada yang bicara.”

“Indramu mulai menajam. Dalam waktu dekat kurasa kau tak lagi butuh _rune_ stamina atau kecepatan di tubuhmu.”

Obrolan mereka terputus karena Camus muncul di ambang pintu dia menghampiri Kardia dan berdiri di sampingnya, “Kurasa kita harus pulang. Kalau begitni terus aku cemas pada Albafica.”

“Apa ada masalah?” tanya Valentine.

Kardia memandang pemimpin Institute New York itu, “Sejujurnya, sambutan di sini tak seperti bayangan kami. Sejak pertama menginjakkan kaki di Alicante, banyak sekali pandangan tajam dan prasangka yang tertuju pada kami. Minos dan Albafica bukan tipe yang suka diintimidasi dan mereka jelas bukan tipe yang bisa lama menahan diri, kalau kami tinggal lebih lama, aku takut mereka bisa terbawa emosi dan aku yakinkan, itu hal terakhir yang ingin kalian lihat.”

Mereka semua pun berdiri.

“Maaf kalau kesan pertama kalian tidak bagus. Aku akan coba bicara dengan Dewan dan meyakinkan mereka kalau kalian bisa dipercaya.”

Tak usah memaksakan diri, kami sudah biasa dimusuhi oleh organisasi seperti ini,” ujar Kardia. Dia menoleh ke ambang pintu dimana Minos dan Albafica sudah ada di sana. Wajah Albafica benar-benar tampak tak bersahabat, Kardia yakin siapapun yang berani mengusiknya saat ini akan menemui maut di ujung pedang tipis yang tersembunyi di balik mantel hitamnya.

Kemudian Valentine pun mengantar para murni dan _mate_ mereka kembali ke portal. Dia meminta Jace untuk kembali duluan ke Institute New York sedang dia akan menyusul bersama Jocelyn dan Clary yang masih ada di manor keluarga Morgenstern. Valentine melarang Jace memberitahu apapun tentang hasil rapat bersama Dewan hari ini dan dia juga meminta agar Kardia bersedia menunggu di Institute.

Akhirnya sekali lagi, mereka menembus portal, kembali ke New York, kota mereka tercinta.

.

Sampai di Institute New York, Minos segera pergi bersama Albafica. Kardia tak coba menahan karena menghadapi sepasang _vampire_ - _mate_ yang sedang bad mood itu lebih menyusahkan daripada melawan selusin _hunter_.

“Kalian bisa pakai kamar ini,” Jace lalu menunjukkan sebuah kamar di lantai bawah Institute yang masih termasuk wilayah Sanctuary yang terbuka untuk para _Downworlder_. “Ada dapur yang bisa kalian pakai di ujung lorong dan kalian juga bisa menghabiskan waktu di perpustakaan yang ada di sebelah ruang pertemuan.”

“Perpustakaan. Bagus, ingatkan aku untuk menyeret Camus pulang,” Kardia terkekeh menerima pandangan protes dari _mate_ -nya.

Jace pun meninggalkan tempat itu.

Kardia menutup pintu kamar dan memandang seisi ruangan. Ada satu tempat tidur berukuran sedang yang bermodel a la abad pertengahan. Perabot yang lain juga didominasi nuansa kayu yang tradisional. Dia melepaskan mantelnya dan melemparkannya begitu saja ke sofa, “Kemarilah!” dia mengulurkan tangan yang langsung disambut oleh Camus.

Mengerti keinginan Kardia, Camus menyibak rambut panjangnya dan membuka beberapa kancing kemejanya, menampakkan leher jenjang yang membuat kedua taring Kardia muncul. Camus memejamkan matanya saat kedua taring Kardia tertanam di lehernya. Refleks Camus bertumpu pada Kardia, dia mengerang pelan merasakan darahnya terhisap dan racun _vampire_ memasuki tubuhnya.

Kardia menahan pinggang Camus, ingin rasanya dia mendorong pemuda itu ke tempat tidur, tapi dia selalu tahu kalau Camus tak pernah merasa nyaman kalau melakukannya di tempat yang asing. Jadi Kardia menahan diri dan mengecup luka di leher Camus yang langsung menutup walau tak berhenti sampai di situ karena dia masih ingin sejenak menikmati waktu pribadinya bersama Camus.

Erangan tertahan kembali meluncur dari bibir Camus begitu Kardia menciumnya. Penuh tapi tak menuntut. Camus mengimbangi sentuhan itu, kedua tangannya melingkar di leher Kardia, bertumpu sepenuhnya pada _vampire_ yang telah mengubah seluruh hidupnya, mengubah dunianya.

Kardia mengusap wajah Camus yang memerah, “Kau _okay_?”

Camus menganguk, membenahi pakaiannya, “Kurasa aku butuh mandi.”

“Kau tidak lapar? Aku bisa buatkan omelet untukmu. Jace tadi bilang kita boleh memakai dapur. Kau mau?”

“Hanya orang gila yang menolak omeletmu, Kardia.”

Tersenyum, Kardia pun membiarkan Camus masuk ke kamar mandi dan dia sendiri keluar kamar untuk menuju ke dapur. Di sana dia melihat ada Alec yang sedang meletakkan beberapa bahan makanan seperti telur dan bumbu lainnya.

“Dapur ini nyaris tidak pernah terpakai jadi tak ada bahan mentah di sini. Apa ini cukup?”

“Lebih dari cukup. Hmm… bagaimana kalau aku buatkan kalian makan malam sekalian?”

“Tidak perlu, kami bisa makan di atas.”

“Oh ayolah. Aku sudah terlalu terbiasa memasak untuk banyak orang.”

Akhirnya Kardia berhasil memaksa Alec yang sekarang dia suruh memanggil penghuni lain Institute ini. Kardia sendiri langsung menyulap bahan-bahan yang dibawa Alec menjadi berporsi-porsi omelet yang menjadi kebanggaannya. Dia sudah bertanya pada Alec berapa orang yang ada di sini, jadi dia bisa memasak sesuai dengan yang dibutuhkan.

Tepat saat Kardia selesai dengan porsi terakhir omeletnya, pintu dapur itu terbuka dan muncullah Camus yang tampak lebih segar setelah mandi. Kardia memberitahu kalau mereka akan makan bersama para _Nephilim_ lain dan Camus tak tampak keberatan karena dia memang suka suasana kebersamaan. Tak lama, para penghuni Institute ini pun mulai berkumpul di dapur bawah.  Kardia segera saja ditempeli oleh Isabelle yang masih tidak terima masakannya kalah jauh dari Kardia. Gadis itu menuntut supaya Kardia mau mengajari cara membuat omelet.

Saat itu Camus melihat sosok seorang anak kecil yang berdiri setengah sembunyi di belakang Alec. Alec memperkenalkan adik bungsunya itu pada Camus. Max tampak ragu-ragu saat menyambut uluran tangan Camus, tapi setelah melihat di wajah Camus, mas pun tak lagi tampak takut, dia bahkan mau duduk di sebelah Camus.

Makan malam hari ini sedikit berbeda tapi membuat Kardia senang karena teman mereka bertambah. Sambutan di Alicante memang tak sesuai dugaan, tapi di Institute New York ini, Kardia tak menemukan sedikitpun rasa permusuhan dari para penghuninya.

Sedang enak menikmati omelet sambil berbincang, pintu dapur terbuka lagi dan kali ini masuklah Clary, ternyata dia sudah kembali dari Alicante.

“Ah!! Curang!! Kalian makan tidak mengajakku!” protes gadis berambut merah itu.

“Mana kutahu kau akan kembali secepat ini.” Jace mengelak dari tinju adiknya.

Clary berkacak pinggang, “papa menunggumu dan Kardia di ruang pertemuan,” dia duduk di sebelah Sebastian yang otomatis langsung menggeser posisinya, “Simon dan Camille juga ada di sana. Ah—dan kau Alec, juga disuruh ke sana.”

“Aku? Untuk apa?”

Clary mengangkat bahunya, “Entah, tanyakan saja sendiri nanti.”

Kardia sudah paham apa yang sekiranya akan dibicarakan. Jadi setelah makan, yang dipanggil ke ruang pertemuan segera menuju ke sana. Kardia meminta Camus untuk menunggu di kamar saja tapi ternyata _mate_ -nya itu ditarik oleh Max yang mengajaknya untuk ke perpustakaan. Sepertinya saat makan tadi sudah cukup untuk membuat mereka jadi akrab.

Di ruang pertemuan sudah ada Valentine dan Jocelyn, bersama Simon dan Camille. Seperti kebiasaan para murni, Kardia meraih tangan Camille dan mengecup punggung tangan _vampire_ wanita yang harus dia akui, sangat menawan.

“Senang bisa berjumpa denganmu lagi, Kardia.”

“Kehormatan untukku, Lady.”

Mereka pun duduk di meja panjang, di sana Valentine memberitahu status pasti antara Jace dan juga Simon, bagaimana kini Jace terikat oleh keabadian dan Simon hanya bisa meminum darah Jace. Kardia melihat ada perubahan tipis di raut wajah Alec, dia menduga itu berkaitan dengan hubungannya dengan Magnus. Tapi sedetik berikutnya, raut wajah Alec kembali normal. Camille tak menampakkan reaksi apapun selain kegembiraan yang luar biasa, dia justru ‘mengusir’ Simon secara halus dari hotel Dumort begitu Valentine mengatakan kalau menurut Kardia sepasang _vampire_ - _mate_ sebaiknya tak terpisah.

Rapat selesai dengan mulus dan Simon menjadi penghuni baru di Institute New York. Valentine juga sudah mengizinkan Jace memberitahu statusnya saat ini pada yang lain kalau dia mau. Saat para _Nephilim_ plus Simon meninggalkan ruang pertemuan, Kardia tetap tinggal di sana bersama Camille.

“Rasanya tak bisa dipercaya, Simon mendapat keajaiban seperti ini.”

Kardia memandang Camille yang senantiasa tampil mempesona, meski _vampire_ liar, menurut Kardia, Camille justru tampak lebih berkelas dari pada Pandora. “Kau perhatian sekali pada Simon, ya?”

“Dia salah satu yang paling lama bersamaku. Sudah kuanggap seperti anakku sendiri,” Camille menyelipkan rambut pirangnya yang kali ini dibiarkan terurai dengan hiasan sirkam berwarna biru. Lalu dia memandang Kardia, “Sesekali bermalamlah di hotel kami. Meski bagian luarnya tampak tak terawat, aku yakin kau akan suka bagian dalamnya.”

“Tawaran yang menyenangkan.” Perhatian Kardia teralih pad Camus yang berdiri di depan pintu sambil membawa beberapa buah buku tebal bersampul kulit, “Sudah kuduga. Buku apa saja itu?”

“Sejarah _Shadowhunter_ , beberapa tentang _demon_ dan _Downworlder_.”

“Kau mempelajari tentang _Downworlder_? Kau benar-benar kurang kerjaan, kau kan punya narasumbernya langsung,” Kardia menggelengkan kepalanya.

“Tapi kau tidak punya kenalan seorang peri.”

Mendengar itu Camille tertawa pelan, “Percayalah, peri tak seindah apa yang ada dalam dongeng sebelum tidur.”

“Karena itu aku penasaran.”

Sudah kelewat maklum dengan isi kepala Camus yang seperti bisa menelan semua informasi dan menyimpannya secara permanen, Kardia menghentikan obrolan tentang _Downworlder_ ini. “Camille mengundang kita bermalam di hotel miliknya. Bagaimana kalau kita penuhi undangan itu?”

“Malam ini juga?”

“Terserah.”

Camus tampak menimbang, tapi sepertinya godaan buku-buku di perpustakaan Institute ini lebih menarik perhatiannya. Jadi dia terpaksa menolak undangan itu untuk malam ini setelah menjanjikan mereka akan datang berkunjung di lain waktu. Camille tak tampak keberatan dan menunggu kedatangan mereka kapan pun. Lalu _vampire_ wanita itu pun undur diri karena dia ada janji dengan Ralf.

Setelah Camille pergi, Kardia dan Camus kembali ke kamar yang dipinjamkan pada mereka. Camus duduk di tempat tidur dan langsung membuka bukunya.

“Oh ayolah, Camus. Seminggu ini sudah berapa buku yang kau habiskan?” Kardia duduk di sebelah Camus, mengintip sedikit isi buku yang terbuka di pangkuan kekasihnya. Dia meraih jemari Camus dan mengecupnya, “Tak ada waktu untukku?”

“Tidak di sini, Kardia.”

“ _Well_ , hanya mencoba keberuntungan.” Kardia mengecup pipi Camus, “Jadi malam ini kau berkencan dengan buku-buku itu?” tak mendapat jawaban apapun, Kardia bersandar pada bantal di sebelah Camus, “Hei… aku berpikir untuk membangun kolam renang di bagian belakang penginapan. Masih ada lahan luas tak terpakai di sana. Bagaimana menurutmu?”

“Terserahlah. Kau ini kalau sudah punya kemauan kan susah dibantah.” Camus membalik halaman buku yang dia baca.

“Baiklah.” Kardia merebahkan tubuhnya, “Selamat berkencan dengan bukumu dan bangunkan aku kalau sudah pagi!”

“Iya.” Camus tak mengalihkan pandangannya, membiarkan tangan Kardia melingkar di pinggangnya. “Selamat tidur, Kardia.”

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**To Be Continued**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo


	4. Chapter 4

“Selamat pagi, Valentine.”

Valentine mengerjapkan matanya untuk beberapa kali sebelum sadar dia ada di mana, “Lucian… berapa lama aku tidur?”

Luke duduk di sisi tempat tidurnya, “Baru beberapa jam. Tidurlah lagi!”

Valentine melirik jam bulan bermodel lama yang ada di meja kecil. Jarum jam sudah menunjuk angka sembilan. Sang pimpinan Circle itu menyisir rambutnya dengan jemari sebelum beranjak duduk.

“Kau masih tampak lelah. Tidurlah barang satu-dua jam lagi!”

“Tidak. Sudah cukup.”

Luke tidak bisa menahan saat Valentine berdiri dan menuju ke kamar mandi. Sang mantan _Nephilim_ itu menghela napas, tak jarang rasanya dia ingin memberikan obat tidur pada Valentine agar pria itu bisa istirahat sejenak.

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

 **Saint Seiya** © Kurumada Masami

 **Saint Seiya Lost Canvas** © Teshirogi Shiori

 **The Mortal Instruments** © Cassandra Clare

 **Crossroad** © aicchan

-03 No Matter What-

 **-Alternate Universe** -

Absolutely non-canon fact

Crossover from my fics **In The Moonlight** & **The Longest Road**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

_“Halo, Luke? Bagaimana Valentine?”_

“Dia sedang mandi,” Luke membawa telepon rumahnya yang tanpa kabel ke toko di depan, “bagaimana keadaan di sana?”

Jocelyn yang ada di seberang menghela napas, _“Masih ada beberapa utusan dewan di Institute, makanya kumohon, tahan Valentine sebentar di sana. Valentine sepertinya masih sangsi pada keputusan Dewan yang mengizinkan Simon tinggal di Institute. Dia tak ingin Simon justru terkesan sebagai ‘tawanan’ di sini.”_

“Aku tak janji, Jocelyn.”

_“Please, Luke. Aku akan usahakan supaya utusan ini pergi secepatnya.”_

“Lalu alasan apa yang kau berikan pada mereka?”

_“Aku bilang Valentine menemui para murni untuk memastikan lagi tentang vampire dan mate. Semoga itu bisa membuat mereka pergi.”_

Luke membalik lagi papan penanda ‘buka’ menjadi ‘tutup’ di tokonya dan mematikan lampu, “Akan aku usahakan.”

_“Bagus. Sampai nanti kalau begitu, Luke.”_

Luke pun kembail ke dalam dan meletakkan teleponnya di tempat semula, tepat saat Valentine keluar dari kamar mandi dengan mengenakan kemeja biru yang kancingnya tidak dikaitkan.

“Jocelyn barusan telepon, dia minta kau jangan pulang dulu ke Institute.”

“Aku masih harus menyelesaikan urusan dengan Dewan.”

“Karena itu Jocelyn ingin kau di sini saja, biar dia yang menyelesaikan sisanya. Lagipula semakin kau turuti, tuntutan para dewan nanti tak akan ada habisnya. Semakin kau melawan, semakin banyak pula peraturan ini itu yang akan ditambahkan. Percayakan pada Jocelyn. Kau harus mengakui kemampuannya berdiplomasi itu setingkat lebih tinggi darimu. ”

Valentine duduk di sofa, mengambil koran yang tergeletak di meja. “Aku tak mengerti kenapa mereka itu ngotot sekali. Apa salahnya seseorang bertemu dengan pasangan takdirnya? Terlepas mereka adalah _Nephilim_ dan _Downworlder_.”

Luke duduk di sebelah Valentine, “Tak semua berpikiran terbuka sepertimu, Valentine. Apalagi ini menyangkut keluarga Morgenstern, mereka mungkin khawatir nama keluargamu terhenti.”

“Terhenti apanya?” Valentine bersandar di sofa, “bukankah dengan keabadian Jonathan, nama Morgenstern justru tak akan hilang?”

Mendengar itu Luke pun tersenyum, masih sering merasa terkejut karena terkadang pikiran Valentine benar-benar tak terbaca bahkan olehnya. “Ya sudahlah. Sekarang kau tetap di sini sampai utusan Dewan kembali ke Idris.”

Kemudian Luke berniat memesan makanan untuk sarapan mereka. Namun karena ini pagi hari yang langka di mana Valentine bisa santai di luar Institute, Luke akhirnya mengusulkan agar mereka makan di luar saja, berganti suasana. Meski agak tak menyangka kalau Valentine akan menyetujui ajakannya, akhirnya mereka meninggalkan rumah Luke dan mencari tempat makan yang ada di daerah itu. Luke memilih sebuah restoran yang terletak beberapa blok dari tokonya. Di sana mereka duduk di sudut restoran, dekat dengan pintu masuk.

Setelah memesan makanan, mereka hanya duduk berhadapan, diam, karena mereka tahu kadang kata malah bisa merusak kebersamaan mereka.

“Ah…”

Luke mengikuti arah pandang Valentine dan refleks mengikuti Valentine yang langsung berdiri saat ada dua orang masuk ke dalam restoran itu. Luke tak mengenali sosok pemuda berambut pirang panjang bersama seorang pria muda berkulit gelap. Kedua orang itu menghampiri mereka dan menjabat tangan Valentine.

“Tak ku sangka bisa bertemu anda di sini,” ujar pria berkulit gelap itu.

“Aku pun begitu,” jawab Valentine. Lalu dia memperkenalkan Luke pada dua orang itu, membuat Luke terkejut karena yang ada di hadapannya adalah _vampire_ murni bersama _mate_ -nya yang akhir-akhir ini menjadi topik perbincangan di sekelilingnya. Tapi Luke sama sekali tak bisa mencium bau _vampire_ pada yang bernama Asmita.

Membaca raut wajah Luke, Valentine menjelaskan kalau Asmita, yang berambut pirang, memiliki kemampuan untuk menghilangkan aura _vampire_ miliknya, menjadikannya selayak manusia biasa. Sementara Asmita sendiri langsung bisa menebak kalau Luke adalah seorang _werewolf_ , namun dia sama sekali tak tampak keberatan.

“Apa kalian sering kemari?” tanya orang yang bernama Defteros.

“Tidak. Aku jarang sekali meninggalkan Institute,” jawab Valentine. “Kalian sendiri?”

“Tempat ini dekat dengan kantor kakakku dan kami sedang membantunya dalam sebuah kasus yang dia yakin sekali berkaitan dengan dunia bawah.”

Akhirnya mereka duduk berempat dan bicara dengan kewaspadaan pada setiap orang di sana.

“Kurasa Institute pasti tahu beberapa pembunuhan misterius dengan tubuh korban tercabik-cabik dengan brutal?” Defteros memandang Valentine dan Luke, “Hasgard menduga kalau itu adalah ulah _werewolf_ liar. Antara yang baru saja berubah, atau _werewolf_ tua yang tak berkelompok.”

Mendengar nama yang familiar, Luke menyela, “Tunggu dulu. Hasgard? Maksud kalian, Hasgard… Hasgard?”

“Ya. Hasgard. Pimpinan _pack_ _werewolf_ yang lebih sering berkelana dari kota ke kota. Kau kenal dengannya?” Defteros mengarahkan pandangannya pada Luke.

“Tak ada _werewolf_ yang tidak tahu nama Hasgard. Dia satu dari sedikit _werewolf_ yang bisa bertahan hidup hingga ratusan tahun. Aku tak pernah bertemu langsung dengannya, tapi dia memiliki nama besar di kaum kami. Sama seperti Praetor.”

“Hasgard banyak membantu kami beberapa waktu lalu dan dia sering mengunjungi penginapan kami. Dia salah satu yang berperan menjadikan tempat tinggal kami sebuah area netral yang tak mengizinkan pertumpahan darah di antara pengunjungnya.” Defteros memesan tiga porsi makanan untuk dibawa pulang saat seorang pelayan datang membawakan pesanan Valentine dan Luke. “Kalau kalian sedang senggang, datang dan bersantailah di penginapan kami. Kujamin kalian akan suka tempat itu.”

Kemudian topik kembali pada kasus yang terjadi di kota New York ini. Luke hanya mengikuti kasus itu dari berita para _mundane_ yang mengatakan kalau semua pembunuhan itu dilakukan oleh seorang psikopat. Tapi yang berhubungan dengan dunia bawah jelas tak bisa mengabaikan bekas luka cakaran besar dan dalam bahkan di beberapa korban, tulang pun terbelah di sepanjang luka cakaran itu.

“Dua di Brooklyn, tiga di Manhattan, dan tiga lagi di Queens,” Defteros menunjukkan ponselnya pada Valentine. “Aku dapat semua data itu dari Aspros. Kau bisa menyimpannya untuk keperluan penyelidikan. Aku yakin kau tak mungkin tak tahu kalau salah satu korban itu adalah seorang _Shadowhunter_.”

Valentine pun mengirim data itu ke ponselnya sendiri.

“Maaf tapi… kakakmu anggota kepolisian?” tanya Luke yang memang belum mendengar lengkap informasi tentang para murni dan _mate_ -nya.

“Ya. Kakak kembar tepatnya. Setiap kali ada kasus misterius seperti ini dia pasti memberi tahu kami.” Defteros menerima kembali ponselnya dari Valentine, “Jadi, kita bisa bertukar informasi kalau ada perkembangan kasus ini?”

“Tentu saja.” Valentine menyimpan ponselnya.

Tak lama, pesanan Defteros pun datang, dia membayar di tempat dan setelah itu langsung berpamitan karena mereka sudah ditunggu oleh Aspros.

Luke memandang sampai sepasang _vampire_ - _mate_ itu hilang dari pandangannya. “Mereka sama sekali tak tampak seperti _Downworlder_.”

“Yang lain juga seperti itu. Mereka berbeda dengan _vampire_ lain yang kau kenal.” Valentine mengambil cangkir kopinya, “Anak-anak juga bilang kalau penginapan mereka sangat nyaman. Bagaimana kalau sesekali kita pergi ke sana?”

Langka sekali mendengar Valentine mengusulkan untuk bersantai dan Luke langsung menyetujuinya sebelum Valentine berubah pikiran. Usai menikmati sarapan mereka, kedua pria itu memutuskan untuk sejenak menikmati kota New York yang seolah tak pernah tertidur. Menyusuri jalanan di sana, Luke sedikit merasa lega karena Valentine sudah tampak lebih rileks, paling tidak kerutan di keningnya sudah tak begitu ketara.

Hanya satu yang agak tidak dia suka melihat Valentine berjalan santai tanpa tudung pesona yang biasa dia pakai. Alasannya adalah karena tak sedikit orang yang memandang sosok menawan di sampingnya ini. Tak perlu heran sebenarnya mengingat kalau Valentine memanglah sangat tampan.

Tanpa sadar Luke menghela napas panjang, membuat Valentine menoleh padanya.

“Ada apa?”

“Tak ada. Hanya saja, aku jadi teringat masa di Akademi. Sepertinya ada lampu sorot yang membuat perhatian semua orang tertuju padamu.”

Senyum samar muncul di wajah Valentine, “Sebaiknya kita pulang. Aku lebih menikmati waktuku bersamamu daripada membuangnya percuma di sini.”

Matahari pagi bersinar dengan cerah di langit New York, menyamankan cuaca sempurna di musim semi ini.

.

#

.

PRANG!!

Valentine dikejutkan oleh suara pecahan dari arah dapur. Dia pun menuju ke ruangan itu dan melihat Jace berdiri di antara pecahan keramik yang berserakan di lantai. Jocelyn berdiri tak jauh dari putranya, tampak sedikit terkejut.

“Apa yang terjadi di sini?” tanya Valentine.

“Tidak ada yang serius, Jonathan hanya memecahkan mangkuk saja. Mungkin mangkuknya tergelincir.”

“Maaf, ma. Aku tidak sengaja.”

“Yang penting kau tidak terluka,” Jocelyn menyuruh Jace membereskan kekacauan di lantai sementara dia menghampiri suaminya, “Kurasa kita butuh barang-barang anti pecah di sini. Jonathan sepertinya belum bisa mengendalikan kekuatannya sendiri. Baru saja dia mematahkan pegangan pintu di kamar mandi, sebelumnya keran air di taman belakang juga jadi korban.”

“Sesuai dengan apa yang dikatakan Kardia. Butuh penyesuaian dengan kemampuan badannya sekarang.”

Jocelyn tersenyum dan mengangguk, “Aku tahu dia bisa. Dia anak yang kuat… kalau tak mau dibilang nekad.” Dia menyentuh lengan Valentine, “Omong-omong, apa yang terjadi pada Luke? Kemarin dia menghadiahiku kanvas yang cukup untuk persediaanku melukis selama dua bulan. Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?”

“Tidak ada.”

Jawaban itu jelas tidak memuaskan untuk Jocelyn, “Baiklah. Simpan rahasia kecil kalian berdua.”

Suara pecahan keramik yang masuk ke dalam tempat sampah membuat perhatian Valentine dan Jocelyn teralih.

“Sudah selesai. Kurasa aku harus menjauh dari dapur sebelum aku pecahkan semua barang di sini.”

Jocelyn setengah tertawa, “Tenang saja, akan aku ganti semua dengan bahan yang tidak mudah pecah.” Dia mengusap wajah Jace lalu membiarkan putranya itu pergi. Dia kembali memandang Valentine, “Bagaimana urusan tentang kasus misterius di New York ini? Setelah Dewan, sekarang muncul kasus seperti ini. New York memang tidak pernah kehabisan berita.”

“Masih dalam penyelidikan. Bicara tentang itu, setelah ini aku ada janji bertemu dengan para murni,sekaligus menerima undangan mereka untuk bermalam di sana.”

“Ah…” komentar singkat Jocelyn mewakili semuanya. Dia mengecup pipi suaminya, “Bersantailah sampai kau puas dan katakan pada Luke, aku terima suap darinya dan tak menolak kalau dia selalu seperti ini setiap bulan.”

Setelah itu Valentine meninggalkan dapur dan berjalan menuju ke arah lift. Saat melewati ruang lukis, dia melihat putrinya bersama dengan Sebastian. Sepertinya Clary sedang meminta… atau lebih tepatnya, memaksa Sebastian untuk duduk diam dan menjadi model lukisannya. Ditandai dengan sebutir apel yang diletakkan di kepala putra Herondale itu. Tak berniat mengganggu, Valentine meneruskan langkahnya dan melewati ruang santai di mana keluarga Lightwood sedang berkumpul. Langka sekali melihat keluarga beranggota lima orang ini berkumpul dalam satu ruangan. Maryse dan Robert duduk di sofa sementara Alec, Isabelle dan Max bersantai di karpet. Yang terdengar hanya suara Max yang sepertinya sedang menceritakan tentang salah satu buku yang disebut manga yang selalu dia baca.

Langkah Valentine pun kembali menyusuri lorong Institute, berpapasan dengan Church yang sepertinya mengukuhkan diri sebagai penguasa tempat ini karena kucing itu sama sekali tak pernah mau disentuh orang lain. Pengecualian hanya untuk Magnus. Valentine tak mengerti kenapa kucing itu lengket pada _High Warlock_  dari Brooklyn.

Dentang jam kuno yang ada di ujung lorong membuat Valentine tersadar kalau dia sudah hampir terlambat. Mempercepat langkah, Valentine menggunakan elevator untuk menuju ke lantai bawah. Di depan elevator dia sejenak berhenti dan memandang ke arah ruang latihan yang pintunya sedikit terbuka. Di sana dia melihat Jace sedang adu argumen lagi dengan Simon. Dua anak itu selalu tampak bertengkat, tapi Valentine tak pernah melihat putranya begitu terbuka pada orang lain. Kemudian dia segera keluar dari bangunan Institute dan dengan mengendarai salah satu motor yang ada di sana dia meninggalkan bangunan yang menjadi tempat tinggalnya.

Hari ini dia memang memenuhi undangan dari para murni untuk menikmati suasana di penginapan mereka. Tapi tak hanya itu, mereka juga akan membahas tentang penyerangan misterius di penjuru kota New York bersama dengan Hasgard. Woolsey juga diundang sebagai perwakilan dari Praetor, jadi rasanya tak salah kalau Valentine membawa Luke sebagai alpha dari salah satu _pack_ _werewolf_ terbesar di New York.

.

Valentine menghentikan laju motornya di depan toko Luke karena pria itu sudah siap di pinggir jalan.

“Kupikir kita akan pergi dengan truk milikku.”

“Dengan ini lebih cepat.” Valentine menyuruh Luke naik ke belakangnya dan dia kembali melajukan kendaraan roda dua itu.

Tanpa menemui hambatan berarti, motor itu meluncur mulus ke arah luar kota, menjauh dari gegap gempita kota yang menjadi tempat tinggal mereka. Jalanan beraspal diapit oleh hutan lebat yang seakan menyimpan sejuta rahasia.

Valentine membelokkan motornya di sebuah jalan setapak yang ditandai oleh sebuah papan kayu besar dengan lambang cawan yang berdiri antara dua pedang yang saling bersilang, lambang dari organisasi yang dulu membantu Institute New York dalam kasus penembakan oleh sekelompok _hunter_ yang melukai kakak dari pimpinan Praetor. Di samping lambang itu ada sebuah bekas cakaran besar yang pastinya adalah milik dari Hasgard.

Jalanan berbatu itu hanya cukup dilewati satu mobil dan berlangsung cukup panjang hingga mereka tiba di sebuah lahan luas yang dibatasi pagar kayu dan juga dikelilingi hutan yang rimbun. Dari lokasinya, ini sudah dipastikan adalah bekas lahan pertanian. Di sana ada satu bangunan yang cukup besar, terletak di bagian tengah dengan dua bangunan seperti bekas kandang yang ada di sampingnya. Ada juga beberapa paviliun kecil yang tertata rapi di penjuru lahan luas itu. Harus Valentine akui, ini penginapan yang unik dan dia suka suasana tenang di sini.

Motor yang dikendarai Valentine akhirnya terparkir di samping sebuah jeep yang merupakan kendaraan milik Woolsey, berarti _werewolf_ itu sudah ada di sini. Tak lama Kardia muncul di depan pintu.

“Akhirnya kalian datang juga. Kupikir undanganku diabaikan,” Kardia bersandar di kisi pintu. “Masuklah! Hasgard dan kelompoknya akan datang sebentar lagi.”

Maka Valentine dan Luke pun masuk ke dalam penginapan itu. Pandangan mereka tertuju pada dua rak di sisi pintu yang berisi barang-barang yang… unik, karena sebenarnya dalam pandangan orang awam, benada dalam etalase kaca itu masuk dalam definisi menyeramkan.

Mereka di bawa sampai ke ruangan yang cukup besar, berisi dua set sofa empuk dan televisi. Di sana Valentine melihat Woolsey bersama seorang _werewolf_ muda, kalau tak salah namanya Jordan Kyle. Setelah dipersilahkan, Valentine dan Luke pun duduk berhadapan dengan Woolsey.

“Hei, Luke. Lama tidak bertemu,” sapa Woolsey. “Sesekali bergabunglah dengan Praetor di malam purnama.”

“Akan kuingat.”

Camus datang menyuguhkan minuman dan tambahan kue di meja sebelum duduk di samping Kardia. Dari tempatnya duduk, Valentine bisa melihat ke arah luar di mana dia menemukan sosok dua orang pemuda yang tengah berlatih dengan ketangkasan yang hampir menyamai seorang _Shadowhunter_.

“Itu Shura dan Hyoga, anggota organisasi _hunter_ yang membantu kalian pada kasus penyerangan yang lalu. Aku juga sudah meminta Manigoldo untuk datang.”

Manigoldo. Valentine kenal dengan _hunter_ itu karena dialah yang menjawab panggilan dari pihak Institute dan mengerahkan anggotanya untuk melacak sekelompok _hunter_ penyerang itu.

“Aku tak menyangka ada manusia biasa yang bisa menyusup begitu dekat dengan kelompok kami,” Woolsey mengambil sebuah potongan cake dari piring dan memakannya, “Dan peluru ciptaan mereka itu benar-benar harus diwapadai. Aku tak pernah melihat peluru perak yang bisa langsung melebur di dalam darah seperti itu.”

“Bukan kalian saja. Dalam kerusuhan kami dengan kelompok _hunter_ , mereka bisa memikirkan untuk membuat senjata dari campuran perak dan darah orang mati,” ujar Kardia. “Darah mayat adalah kelemahan terbesar para murni, sedikit saja terkena, itu bisa membuat kaum murni menjadi buas dan tidak terkendali.”

Pembicaraan itu terpotong oleh suara motor yang berhenti di dekat dua _hunter_ yang sedang berlatih. Valentine mengenalinya sebagai Manigoldo meski dia tak mengenakan mantel panjang seperti kali pertama mereka mereka bertemu. Selanjutnya datang beberapa motor besar yang pastinya milik kelompok Hasgard. Segera saja ruangan itu tampak lebih penuh dengan kehadiran sosok seorang pria yang tinggi besar seakan menjulang sampai ke langit-langit. Valentine menemukan satu kekuatan tersendiri dari sosok Hasgard.

Kardia pun lalu memperkenalkan semua pada Hasgard yang memilih untuk duduk di kursi kayu dari pada di sofa. Mereka pun memulai pembahasan utama yang menjadi alasan kenapa mereka semua berkumpul di tempat itu.

Kardia mengeluarkan data-data penyelidikan yang dia dapat dari Aspros. Valentine sendiri menunjukkan berkas penyelidikan Institute sampai hari ini. Woolsey memberi informasi kalau _pack_ Praetor sempat menandai bau asing yang masuk dalam wilayah mereka dan bau itu semakin mengarah ke pusat kota. Itu pertanda bahaya, karena kalau _werewolf_ liar itu sampai menginfeksi orang, ini akan jadi panggilan pembantaian dari Dewan. Luke sendiri langsung menghubungi anggota _pack_ -nya yang memang berpusat di tengah kota agar mereka mulai mengawasi daerah kota.

“Ada berita baru.”

Pandangan semua orang di sana tertuju ke tangga di mana Defteros berdiri dengan membawa ponselnya. _Mate_ Asmita itu meletakkan ponselnya di meja dan wajah Aspros muncul di layar.

 _“Ada dua mayat ditemukan dekat pelabuhan. Kondisinya lebih parah dari yang sebelumnya. Tak hanya tercabik, tapi bagian-bagian tubuhnya termutilasi bahkan organ dalamnya…”_ Aspros tak meneruskan ucapannya, _“Apa… apa werewolf liar biasa melakukan pembunuhan sebrutal ini?”_ suara pria itu sedikit memelan, mungkin dia sedang tidak sendiri di sana.

“Tergantung dari seberapa tua dia, bisa juga karena dia tak mendapatkan ‘pendidikan’ yang benar setelah dia berubah.” Hasgard melipat tangan di dadanya.

“ _Master_ sudah mengirim beberapa anggota lagi untuk bersiaga di New York. Untuk sementara aku juga akan ada di sini.” Manigoldo memandang layar ponsel Defteros di meja, “Apa kami bisa dapat salinan hasil otopsi?”

_“Aku usahakan. Tapi sekarang aku harus pergi, akan kukabari kalian tentang hasil penyelidikan yang baru.”_

Layar ponsel Defteros berubah gelap saat Aspros memutuskan komunikasi. “Jadi apa langkah kita selanjutnya?” dia mengambil gadget miliknya dan menyimpannya ke saku celana.

Kemudian mereka semua pun memutuskan untuk membagi wilayah kota New York sebagai tanggung jawab patroli dari masing-masing kelompok supaya mereka bisa menjangkau seluruh kota besar itu. Kelompok murni pun tak keberatan untuk membantu patroli. Apalagi Milo sepertinya sudah akrab sekali dengan para pemuda _Nephilim_ , Kardia yakin adiknya akan senang-senang saja diminta patroli di kota.

Malam sudah meraja saat rapat mereka selesai dan seluruh perwakilan kelompok sudah mendapatkan area patroli mereka. Kardia dan Camus undur diri karena mereka sudah menerima pesanan makan malam dari beberapa tamu yang datang menginap.

Valentine menerima kunci yang diserahkan oleh Defteros yang mengatakan kalau dia bebas memakai salah satu paviliun di bagian belakang. Pria muda berkulit gelap itu tak berkomentar saat Valentine menolak satu kunci lagi untuk Luke.

Lalu mereka pun menuju ke paviliun yang ditunjukkan oleh Defteros. Valentine membuka pintu bangunan kecil itu dan dia melihat sebuah ruangan yang tak begitu besar, berisi dua tempat tidur kecil yang dipisahkan sebuah meja kayu dengan lampu tidur bernuansa klasik. Ada televisi dan rak buku kecil di sana dekat dengan satu set sofa kecil, lalu sebuah lemari dan ruangan lain yang pastinya adalah kamar mandi.

“Tempat yang nyaman,” Luke meletakkan tas ranselnya di atas tempat tidur. “Pilihan bagus kalau ingin mengasingkan diri sejenak dari riuhnya kehidupan kota.”

Duduk di samping Luke, Valentine melepas jaket kulitnya hingga dia hanya mengenakan sebuah kaus putih. Dia menyentuh leher Luke dan mencium bibir pria yang telah mendampinginya sejak dulu.

“Mm… Valentine…”

“Diamlah!” Valentine menenggelamkan jemarinya di rambut Luke, “Jarang sekali aku bisa menghabiskan malam denganmu. Besok kau pun tidak harus bangun pagi untuk membuka toko, kan?”

Tak punya bahan untuk beragumen, Luke mengangkat sebelah bahunya dan membiarkan Valentine mencium kembali bibirnya. Keheningan di sana seolah membisukan suara tanpa makna yang memantul-mantul di dinding paviliun itu.

.

.

Luke terbangun karena mendengar suara kicau burung yang bersahutan. Perlahan dia beranjak turun dari tempat tidur agar tak membangunkan Valentine. Setelah memakai bajunya yang berserakan di lantai, Luke keluar dari paviliun kecil itu dan disambut cahaya matahari yang masih bersinar samar di ufuk timur. Di kejauhan dia bisa melihat beberapa orang sedang berlatih berpasangan, mungkin itu para _hunter_ yang menginap di sini.

Duduk di kursi kayu yang ada di beranda, Luke memandang kegiatan para _hunter_ itu. Suara aduan senjata terdengar bersahutan tanpa jeda. Ini mirip seperti latihan para _Shadowhunter_. Kecepatan dan ketepatan para _hunter_ itu juga bisa disamakan dengan para _Nephilim_ karena tak ada keraguan dalam setiap gerakan mereka.

Angin pagi berhembus membawa udara dingin yang menyegarkan. Aroma hutan yang segar membuat Luke merasa sangat nyaman. Ini berbeda dengan tiap paginya di kota yang penuh polusi dan kebisingan yang tak peduli waktu.

“Kenapa kau bangun pagi-pagi begini?”

Luke memandang ke sebelahnya di mana Valentine berdiri di ambang pintu yang terbuka. Dia sama sekali tak mendengar suara apapun.

“Hanya ingin menikmati pagi yang tenang di sini. Bebas dari suara kendaraan bermotor.” Luke membiarkan Valentine duduk di sampingnya.

 Sejenak mereka diam dan memandang kegiatan di sini yang sudah dimulai sejak matahari belum terbit. Lalu mereka melihat Defteros dan Asmita keluar dari pintu belakang membawa sebuah panci besar. Sepasang _vampire_ - _mate_ itu duduk di dekat pompa air tua yang membuat tempat ini tampak seolah mundur beberapa puluh tahun ke belakang.

“Mereka berdua itu berbeda,” Luke memandang dua pria di sana yang sedang membersihkan kentang dan sayuran lain.

“Berbeda apa?”

“Yang bernama Asmita itu… aku tak percaya dia seorang _vampire_.”

“Aku pun tak percaya. Dilihat dari sudut manapun, dia sama seperti manusia biasa.” Valentine memperhatikan gerak-gerik Asmita yang cukup berbeda dengan para murni lainnya. Di mata Valentine, Kardia dan Minos lah yang benar-benar tampak seperti seorang vampir murni. Ada arogansi dalam sikap mereka, ada kesombongan yang tampak wajar. Tapi Kardia lebih bersahabat, Valentine kira itu pengaruh dari Camus. Sedangkan Albafica, dari gesture pria itu Valentine bisa melihat darah aristrokat bekerja dengan sempurna, di balik keanggunan, ada kewaspadaan yang tak terdobrak. _Mate_ yang cocok untuk Minos.

Sedangkan Milo, meski dia lebih sering bertingkah seperti pemuda biasa, tapi Valentine tak bisa mengabaikan kilau tajam di sepasang mata biru milik _vampire_ berdarah murni itu. Di balik sifat _easy going_ dan keceriaan yang selalu diperlihatkan Milo, ada kebuasan dan ketangkasan seorang pemburu.

“Kelompok yang luar biasa ya, _vampire_ murni itu,” Luke bersandar, memandang cahaya matahari yang semakin bersinar terang.

Akan tetapi ketenangan itu mendadak buyar saat dari arah hutan, muncullah empat _vampire_ yang tanpa peringatan langsung melesat ke arah Asmita dan Defteros. Belum lagi Valentine maupun Luke bereaksi, mereka melihat Asmita dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa, berdiri dan merobohkan empat _vampire_ itu dalam sekali serang.

Valentine merasakan bulu kuduknya meremang, dari jarak seperti ini dia masih bisa dengan jelas melihat mata Asmita yang berubah semerah darah dan juga kuku-kuku yang panjang berkilau bagai batu ruby. Valentine juga merasakan ketegangan Luke di sampingnya. Para _hunter_ di sana dengan sigap menyeret empat mayat _vampire_ yang tergeletak di tanah. Mereka membawanya ke sebuah lubang dan langsung membakarnya di sana.

Tapi mata Valentine masih terpaku pada Asmita yang kini telah kembali seperti semula, lalu menyandarkan dirinya dalam pelukan Defteros. Defteros sendiri membersihkan darah dari tangan Asmita. Jantung Valentine berdetak sedikit lebih cepat menyadari kalau seramah apapun sikap para murni itu sehari-hari, mereka tetap makhluk yang memiliki kekuatan berlipat kali dari manusia biasa, dari _vampire_ biasa.

“Maaf sudah merusak pagi kalian.”

Valentine dan Luke menoleh ke samping paviliun di mana ada Camus berdiri di sana, membawa beberapa ranting kering, sepertinya dia baru saja kembali dari dalam hutan.

“Apa sering ada kejadian seperti ini?” tanya Luke.

“Tak sering, tapi tak jarang juga. Kadang ada sekelompok _vampire_ liar atau _pack_ _werewolf_ yang ingin merebut wilayah ini. Tapi semua bisa diatasi tanpa perlu membunyikan alarm bahaya.” Camus membenahi posisi ranting di pelukannya.

Mengikuti arah pandang pemuda berambut merah itu, Valentine kembali pada Asmita yang kini di kelilingi oleh Kardia dan Milo juga dua _hunter_ yang tinggal di penginapan ini sebagai perwakilan dari organisasi mereka.

“Asmita bukan tipe yang suka kekerasan. Kalau ada kejadian seperti ini biasanya dia butuh menyepi sebentar bersama Defteros, dan itu akan mempengaruhi mood Kardia juga Milo.” Camus tersenyum sekenanya pada dua tamu itu, “Aku akan antarkan sarapan untuk kalian nanti. Permisi.” Dan dia pun, dengan langkah seringan bulu yang tertiup angin, menghampiri keluarganya yang baru saja melewati pagi yang tak seperti rencana.

.

“Mengejutkan ya, ternyata di sini ada kejadian seperti itu juga di tempat seperti ini.” Luke memakai jaket berbahan jeans miliknya.

“Tak mengherankan, sebenarnya. Tempat ini tepat sekali dijadikan markas untuk _vampire_ dan _werewolf_. Kau juga berpikir seperti itu, kan?” Valentine menyisir rambutnya yang basah dengan jemari. “Lokasi yang untuk ukuran _vampire_ dan _werewolf_ tak begitu jauh dari kota.”

Dalam hati Luke menyetujui itu.

Lalu mereka membereskan isi tas dan bersiap untuk kembali ke rutinitas di kota New York. Setelah makan pagi tadi mereka sekali lagi mengadakan pertemuan untuk membahas batas wilayah patroli. Karena kelompok Hasgard sementara akan ada di New York, Luke dan Woolsey akan meminta anggota mereka untuk tidak mengganggu apalagi mencari pekara. _Werewolf_ , kadang lebih menuruti keliaran dalam diri mereka.

Setelah berpamitan, Valentine pun menyalakan motornya tepat saat sebuah mobil lain masuk ke dalam lingkungan penginapan. Dia menoleh dan memandang siapa yang datang.

Ternyata itu Magnus dan Alec mengendarai sebuah mobil sport berwarna merah. Valentine tidak bisa tidak melihat raut gugup di wajah Alec, membuat dia harus menahan diri agar tidak tersenyum.

Magnus menghentikan mobilnya di bawah sebuah pohon. Dia turun dan menghampiri Valentine.

“Tak biasanya melihatmu di luar Institute,” Magnus memandang Luke yang berdiri di samping motor Valentine.

“Kau sendiri, untuk apa ke tempat ini dan membawa salah satu _Shadowhunter_ -ku?”

“Aku ada janji bertemu dengan Kardia dan memasang lapisan pelindung di sini. Dan Alec… kurasa dia diusir oleh _parabatai_ dan adiknya sendiri, jadi aku culik saja dia sekalian.”

Valentine tak berkomentar lagi. Dia menggas sekali motornya dan Luke naik di belakangnya. “Jangan lupakan kau masih punya tugas malam ini, Alexander.” Valentine pun melajukan motornya meninggalkan wilayah penginapan itu.

Sengaja Valentine tak melaju dengan cepat, karena selain ingin meikmati ketenangan di luar kota, dia juga ingin menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu bersama Luke.

.

.

“Aku akan kembali ke Institute dan menyampaikan hasil rapat tadi.” Valentine meraih jemari Luke, “jangan bertindak gegabah dalam patrolimu malam ini!”

Luke tersenyum, “Kau pikir aku ini siapa? Biar begini aku seorang alpha.”

“Tapi kebiasaanmu untuk menerjang bahaya belum berubah.” Valentine melepaskan tangan Luke, “Aku akan adakan pertemuan rutin setiap minggu untuk membahas masalah ini lebih lanjut. Sekali aku lihat kau terluka, aku tarik kau dari tanggung jawabmu.”

Luke memutar bola matanya, “Aku bukan lagi anak yang tak bisa melakukan apapun tanpa bantuanmu, Valentine. Aku bisa menjaga diri.”

“Aku pegang kata-katamu.”

Luke hanya mengangkat sebelah bahunya, “Kau sendiri jangan terlalu memaksakan diri.”

Kemudian Valentine pun melajukan motornya menuju ke arah Institute. Setelah ini dia yakin harus menyelesaikan tugas-tugasnya yang menumpuk.

Sampai di tempat tinggal para _Shadowhunter_ yang terlindung dari mata para _mundane_ , Valentine memarkir motornya di sebelah motor lain yang biasa dipakai oleh Jace. Baru saja dia menapak kaki ke dalam Institute, dia langsung disambut oleh Jace yang sepertinya berselisih lagi dengan Simon. Valentine heran dengan kelakuan anak sulungnya yang sering sekali bertengkar dengan pasangannya, tapi satu, dua jam setelahnya, baikan lagi.

“Jonathan, Simon! Kumpulkan semua di ruang pertemuan!”

Hanya kata, “Baik,” yang menjadi jawaban dari Jace dan Simon. Perselisihan mereka tadi langsung terhenti seketika.

Valentine sendiri melangkah ke ruang kerjanya dan berharap kalau tumpukan dokumen yang dia temukan di mejanya adalah sebuah ilusi.

“Sepertinya satu hari liburan harus dibayar tiga hari kerja lembur untukmu, Valentine.”

Pimpinan Circle itu menoleh dan mendapati teman karibnya sejak muda dulu bersandar di kisi pintu, “Kalau kau punya terlalu banyak waktu luang, kurasa aku bisa melimpahkan separuh dokumen itu padamu, Robert.”

Kepala keluarga Lightwood itu tersenyum, “Dengan berat hati aku menolak, Valentine. Dewan bisa menceramahiku seharian kalau sampai mengambil alih apa yang jadi tugasmu.”

Tak menanggapi, Valentine duduk di kursi kerjanya dan memilah dokumen di sana. Ada beberapa laporan tentang penyerangan misterius di penjuru kota New York. “Sebentar lagi ada yang harus aku sampaikan pada kalian semua. Jadi sekarang, lebih baik kau ke ruang pertemuan!”

“Pertemuan dengan _Downworlder_?”

“Tidak. Ada sesuatu yang harus aku sampaikan pada kalian.”

Paham kalau dia tak akan mendapat informasi tambahan, Robert pun berbalik pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Valentine menghela napas sebelum mengumpulkan berkas-berkas laporan yang dia butuhkan. Semoga kasus ini akan segera selesai. Dia tak pernah menyangka ada yang bisa membuat kerusuhan yang menggemparkan dunia bawah sampai seperti ini.Siapapun dalangnya, Valentine bersumpah akan memberi hukuman seberatnya pada mereka yang mengancam keselamatan orang-orang di sekelilingnya. Anak dan istrinya… dan yang terpenting, Lucian.

Sudah cukup dia melihat Lucian terluka. Dan dia berjanji, kalau kali ini dia tak akan lagi gagal melindungi sosok yang telah menyempurnakan hidupnya.

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**TO BE CONTINUED**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo


	5. Chapter 5

“Minos… sudah…”

Sang _vampire_ berambut perak panjang itu memandang wajah kekasihnya yang memerah dan helai rambut basah yang menempal di kulit wajah dan tubuhnya. Minos menyibak poni Albafica dan mengecup pipi _mate_ yang telah menemani hidupnya sejak ratusan tahun lalu. “Kau yakin?” bisiknya dengan suara menggoda.

Albafica mendorong wajah Minos menjauh, “Kau pikir… sudah berapa lama kau memelukku?” dia beranjak dari kasur dan melapisi tubuhnya dengan helai seprai tipis.

“Meski menghabiskan seumur hidupku, aku tak akan puas untuk menikmati tubuhmu, Albafica.”

Mengacuhkan ucapan Minos, Albafica langsung menuju ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri setelah semalaman dia dan Minos menikmati waktu pribadi mereka.

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

 **Saint Seiya** © Kurumada Masami

 **Saint Seiya Lost Canvas** © Teshirogi Shiori

 **The Mortal Instruments** © Cassandra Clare

 **Crossroad** © aicchan

-04 Link-

 **-Alternate Universe** -

Absolutely non-canon fact

Crossover from my fics **In The Moonlight** & **The Longest Road**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

“Dewan? Urusan apa mereka ingin bertemu dengan kita?”

Albafica mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar komputer saat mendengar suara Minos yang keras saat menerima telepon dari Kardia.

“Tidak!! Kau pergi saja sendiri!!” Minos menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa, “Tidak sudi! Aku kirim Lune saja sebagai perwakilan!” dan _vampire_ itu memlempar ponselnya hingga menghantam tembok dan hancur berkeping-keping.

Menghela napas, Albafica kembali memandang layar komputer, “Lama-lama kurasa aku harus menyediakan cadangan ponsel untukmu, Minos,” jemarinya kembali menari di keyboard, meneruskan novelnya yang tertunda. “Ada kabar apa dari Kardia?”

Minos bersandar nyaman di sofa dan seperti biasa, menaikkan kakinya ke meja, “Dewan sialan itu minta bertemu dengan kita. Membahas masalah penyerangan _werewolf_ liar dan juga kerusuhan karena _hunter_. Mereka menganggap rendah kaum kita dan sekarang berani-beraninya minta bantuan?!”

Tak menanggapi emosi Minos yang sepertinya sedang memuncak, Albafica mencoba konsentrasi pada novelnya, tapi usahanya itu percuma karena Minos dalam sekejap mata sudah ada di sebelahnya.

“Bagaimana kalau kita kencan? Aku benar-benar butuh pengalih perhatian.” Minos menyentuh leher Albafica, menyingkirkan helai biru lembut yang tergerai di sana, “Atau kau mau menawarkan diri untuk menjadi pelampiasan kejengkelanku saat ini?”

Albafica menurunkan tangan Minos lalu dia berdiri, “Sudah cukup aku menghabiskan malam di tempat tidur.”

“Tapi kau tidak pernah menolak,” Minos mengecup pipi Albafica. “Nah!! Sekarang enaknya kemana? Clubbing?”

“Tidak!” tolak Albafica seketika.

“Makan?”

“Aku tidak lapar.”

“Lalu maumu kemana?”

Albafica diam sebentar sebelum menjawab, “Lebih baik kita berjalan-jalan saja di sekeliling kota.”

Meninggalkan gedung apartemen tempat mereka tinggal, sepasang kekasih abadi itu berjalan melintasi trotoar kota New York yang tak pernah sepi dari pejalan kaki. Langit sore semakin berwarna kemerahan, seperti ada darah yang ditumpahkan di sana.

Berjalan mengikuti laju orang-orang di jalanan, mereka sampai ke dekat Central Park yang jaraknya tak mungkin ditempuh manusia biasa dengan berjalan kaki tanpa merasa lelah.

“Akhirnya ke sini lagi. Kenapa kau suka sekali tempat ini?” Minos meraih jemari Albafica dan menggenggamnya.

“Ada banyak aroma di tempat ini. Cocok untuk mencari inspirasi novel.”

Minos memutar bola matanya, “Novel, novel dan novel. Lama-lama aku cemburu dengan keyboard yang selalu kau sentuh setiap hari.”

“Jangan melantur.”

Mereka menyusuri taman utama kota New York yang masih dilalui banyak orang. Ada yang jogging, berjalan-jalan dengan peliharaan mereka, bersantai dengan keluarga atau teman, bahkan beberapa pasang kekasih tampak menikmati keindahan akhir musim semi di taman ini.

“Kau mau _pretzel_?” Minos memandang kios jajanan yang ada di tempat yang sudah di sediakan di taman itu.

“Tidak. Kau beli saja kalau mau.”

Minos pun mengajak Albafica ke kios itu dan seolah tak mendengar jawaban _mate_ -nya, dia membeli dua pretzel berukuran sedang dan memberikan satu pada Albafica.

“Aku sudah bilang tidak mau.”

“Terlanjur dibeli.” Minos membayar makanan ringan itu dan kemudian melanjutkan langkah mereka sampai ke danau kecil di Central Park.

“Milo.” Baru Albafica menyebutkan nama adik Kardia itu, sosok si bocah pirang mendarat ringan di dekat mereka.

“Halo kalian berdua. Aku baru saja mau ke tempat kalian, malah ketemu di sini.”

“Tumben kau tidak di penginapan?” tanya Minos.

“Aku dan Kanon kebagian jatah berpatroli di kota. Kalian tahu kan kasus pembunuhan mengerikan yang terjadi di New York ini? Aspros bilang anggota FBI saja sampai berjaga di sini, dia juga yakin kalau kasus ini ada hubungannya dengan dunia bawah,” ujar Milo entah kenapa terdengar sangat bangga. “Kalau begitu aku ke apartemen duluan ya. Kanon pasti sudah menungguku. Dia itu bisa lebih cerewet dari Kardia kalau aku sampai terlambat pulang. Sampai nanti.”

Begitu Milo menghilang dari pandangan mereka, Minos menggigit pretzel di tangannya, “Berarti kota ini akan semakin ramai. Milo itu kan bisa dihitung setara dengan sepuluh orang.”

Ada senyum tipis di wajah Albafica, “Kenapa kau susah sekali untuk jujur? Bilang saja kalau kau senang ada Milo.”

“Hah?! Kenapa aku harus senang kalau ada si bocah itu?”

Albafica tak menjawab dan akhirnya memakan juga jajanan yang dibelikan Minos.

Mereka tetap berada di Central Park sampai hari berubah gelap dan bulan mulai bertahta. Di antara kehidupan para manusia, mereka juga bisa merasakan kehidupan lain mulai bermunculan. Para _demon_ , _vampire_ liar, bahkan sekelebat keberadaan _werewolf_ yang dengan cepat menghilang.

“Benar-benar kota yang tidak pernah tidur, ya? Malam seperti ini pun masih banyak kegiatan yang menarik.” Minos berjalan di samping Albafica, menyusuri taman yang mulai sepi meski suara lalu lintas masih dipenuhi berbagai jenis kendaraan.

Karena Minos sudah mulai melupakan rasa jengkelnya, mereka memutuskan untuk kembali pulang. Di jalan, Minos mampir sebentar ke toko cake dan membeli sebuah cheese cake berukuran lumayan besar. Albafica tak bertanya untuk siapa cake itu karena dari semua yang dia kenal, hanya Milo yang punya selera khusus pada keju.

.

Pagi datang dengan cahaya matahari yang sangat menyengat. Musim panas sudah datang dan itu menjadi alasan kedua kenapa Minos jadi lebih sering uring-uringan dari pada biasanya. Belum lagi kabar yang dibawa Lune tentang pertemuannya dengan Kardia dan juga utusan dewan di Institute New York untuk membahas tentang penyerangan yang makin sering terjadi di kota ini. Berita biasa menyiarkan ini sebagai perbuatan seorang psikopat yang menjadi seorang pembunuh berantai dan memburu korbannya tanpa pandang bulu. Tapi para penghuni dunia bawah, juga para _Shadowhunter_ , yakin kalau ini mustahil adalah perbuatan manusia biasa. Karena itu sebisa mungkin mereka yang berada dalam perjanjian kerja sama dengan pihak Institute, membantu penyelidikan.

Lune kembali pada Minos, melaporkan bahwa dia menyelidiki sisa-sisa pertempuran akhir mereka dengan kelompok Deathmask, di mana mayat-mayat para ‘anak liar’ dikubur dan dibakar. Namun ternyata ‘kuburan masal’ itu kini telah tergali dan abu juga sisa tulang telah raib dari sana. Lune juga menemukan tanda-tanda kegiatan _demonic_ di tempat itu.

Jadi kali ini ada kemungkinan seseorang membangkitkan _demon_ dengan perantara sisa-sisa mayat itu. Dan siapapun yang melakukan ritual pemanggilan itu, bisa hampir dipastikan kalau dialah pelaku seluruh pembunuhan. Ini menambah misteri pada kasus yang  sedang mereka hadapi.

“Sekarang bagaimana?” Albafica duduk di sebelah Minos, membiarkan jemarinya digenggam oleh kekasihnya.

“Makhluk apapun yang dibangkitkan, jelas bukan _demon_ biasa. Bisa jadi lebih kuat dari Abaddon, atau bahkan salah satu ‘petinggi’ neraka.”

“Kau memikirkan Lilith? Atau Azazel? Yang pasti bukan Lucifer, kan?”

Minos menggeleng, “Bukan. Tiga itu bukan tipe yang suka jalan brutal yang menarik perhatian seperti ini. Mereka kejam, ya, tak perlu diragukan lagi, tapi kekejaman mereka sekian tingkat di atas kasus ini.”

“Kenapa kota ini mendadak mendapat lampu sorot untuk hal-hal berbau supernatural, ya?” Albafica bersandar di pundak Minos, “Rasanya baru kemarin kita diburu sekelompok _hunter_ , dan sekarang masalah seperti ini muncul.”

“Membahas kekacauan di dunia kita tak akan ada habisnya.” Minos menegakkan tubuh Albafica dan menyibak rambut panjang yang menutup leher pria berparas rupawan itu. Minos merendahkan tubuhnya lalu dia pun menikmati darah segar dari nadi di leher kekasihnya.

Seperti biasa, waktu makan Minos ini selalu berlanjut dengan cumbuan yang tak singkat. Andai saja bel pintu tak berdering, Albafica yakin mereka akan menghabiskan waktu seharian di sofa ini.

Mengumpat, Minos berdiri dan membukakan pintu. Di depan pintu ada Milo bersama Kanon dan Manigoldo.

“Mau apa kalian?” tanya Minos seraya bersandar di kisi pintunya.

“Kau yang maunya apa?! Sudah kutelepon berapa kali juga tapi tidak kau angkat!!” Milo berkacak pinggang.

“Ada urusan apa?” ulang Minos. Mengabaikan protes Milo.

Mencoba memasang wajah yang paling galak, Milo mendelik pada Minos, “Kardia meminta kita ke Institute. Sekarang.”

“Urusan apalagi? Kalian bisa selesaikan ini sendiri, kan?”

“Tapi ini ada urusannya dengan kaum murni. Dengan… Pandora.”

“Urusan apa aku dengan cewek gila itu? Lebih baik dia mati saja.”

Milo menandang Minos, “Keinginanmu terkabul kalau begitu,” ujarnya lirih.

Ucapan Milo membuat Minos terdiam sejenak, “Apa maksudmu?” tanya _vampire_ berambut keperakan itu penuh selidik.

“Mayat Pandora ditemukan di dekat Manhattan,” jawab Manigoldo, “kondisinya separah korban yang lain.”

BRAK!!!

Dinding di sisi pintu retak sempurna saat kepalan tangan Minos menghantamnya. Itu membuat Albafica yang sedari tadi diam di sofa langsung beranjak dan menghampiri Minos, menahan tangan vampir itu sebelum dinding apartemen mereka hancur lebur.

Menahan seluruh emosinya, Minos memusatkan seluruh inderanya pada Albafica di sisinya. Sebenci apapun dia pada Pandora, Minos tak bisa menerima ada kaum murni yang terbunuh. Siapapun yang menumpahkan darah dari kaum murni tak akan dimaafkan.

Albafica mengusap lengan Minos, “Lalu bagaimana dengan Rhadamanthys?”

“Itulah yang akan kita bahas di sana.” Ujar Manigoldo, di wajahnya tersirat rasa terkejut meski dengan sempurna dia sembunyikan.

“Karena itu Kardia meminta kita datang.” Milo, menuruti insting, berdiri merapat pada Kanon, waspada andai emosi Minos meledak lagi.

Tak banyak bicara, akhirnya mereka semua meninggalkan gedung apartemen dan menuju ke Institute New York, kasus ini benar-benar sudah tidak bisa dianggap remeh lagi oleh Minos. Sesampainya di tempat tinggal para _Nephilim_ , mereka langsung masuk dan melihat semua sudah berkumpul di Sanctuary.

Minos langsung menghampiri Kardia yang sedang bicara dengan Asmita, Minos bisa melihat ada orang lain di sana. Begitu melihat lebih jelas, Minos terkejut karena dia mengenali siapa yang ada di sana.

“Va…lentine?”

Dia bukan merujuk pada Valentine Morgenstern sang pimpinan Institute New York, tapi pada Valentine lain yang dia kenal sebagai salah satu pengawal Albafica dahulu… ratusan tahun yang lalu.

“Mustahil… Valentine…?” Albafica berdiri di samping Minos, memandang sosok pria berambut perak pendek yang dahulu tak pernah ada di luar jangkauan pandangannya. Selalu mendampinginya, menjaganya. Pengawal sekaligus satu dari sedikit orang yang bisa dia percaya di kerajaan yang dulu dipimpin oleh keluarganya.

Tak ada yang bergerak saat Valentine meraih tangan Albafica dan mengecup punggung tangan _mate_ Minos itu. “Lama tidak bersua, Yang Mulia.”

Ada tanya yang menggema dalam kebisuan itu, bahkan Kardia tampak terkejut walau dia tak bicara apa-apa.

Pria bernama Valentine mengangguk singkat pada Minos yang tak dibalas oleh yang bersangkutan.

“Valentine, bagaimana mungkin kau… kau hidup.”

Tak ada seorang pun di sana yang pernah melihat Albafica seperti ini karena biasanya sosok rupawan itu selalu tampak dingin tak terbaca.

“Beberapa tahun sejak anda pergi bersama…nya,” Valentine memandang Minos sekilas sebelum kembali pada Albafica, “saya… bertemu dengan seorang _vampire_ muda, Sylphid. Seorang murni yang tampak seperti pemuda biasa.”

“Kau… kau juga…”

“Ya. Saya menjadi _mate_ untuknya. Saat itu aku baru paham kenapa anda memutuskan untuk pergi.  Karena saya… seberapapun saya ingin mencari anda, tapi keberadaan Sylphid adalah mutlak untuk saya.”

Percakapan mereka terhenti saat pintu samping ruangan itu terbuka dan muncullah dua pria yang menjadi penanggung jawab di Institute New York ini. Valentine Morgenstern dan Robert Lightwood. Di belakang mereka tampak sosok Rhadamanthys bersama dengan Camille. Rhadamanthys tampak seperti boneka tanpa nyawa, di tubuhnya tampak bekas luka yang beberapa masih sedikit berdarah. Kardia langsung berjalan menghampiri keempat orang itu bersama Asmita.

“Saya yang menemukannya, di samping jenazah _vampire_ bernama Pandora itu,” ujar Valentine.

“Tunggu dulu,” Albafica menahan lengan Valentine yang hendak beranjak. “Kau… kau bilang aku seorang _mate_. Lalu dimana…”

“Sylphid sudah tiada. Sepuluh tahun yang lalu.”

Mengerti kalau Valentine tak ingin membicarakan hal ini di sini, Albafica melepaskannya. Lalu dia bersama Minos pun menuju ke dekat Kardia. Di sana Kardia memperkenalkan, Valentine pada Valentine. Andai bukan karena suasana tegang, ini bisa jadi bahan tertawaan Minos untuk beberapa hari ke depan.

Sekilas Minos melirik pada Rhadamanthys. Pria itu tampak mengenaskan. Bukan karena luka di tubuhnya, tapi karena wajah Rhadamanthys yang seolah kehilangan niatnya untuk hidup. Tak bisa disalahkan, tak akan terbayang bagaimana rasanya kehilangan orang yang ditakdirkan untukmu.

“Aku sudah bicara dengan Valentine… Morgenstern,” ujar Camille, menyadari kalau penyebutan nama tunggal bisa menyebabkan kebingungan, “Sementara Rhadamanthys akan tinggal di Hotel Dumort.”

“Kenapa? Kardia bisa menampungnya,” kata Minos.

Kardia mencoba membuat Minos diam dengan pandangannya, “Kalau di penginapan yang penuh dengan pasangan _vampire_ - _mate_ , apa kau pikir itu tidak menyakitkan untuk Rhadamanthys?”

Minos hanya mengangkat sebelah bahunya dengan wajah tidak peduli.

“Kami akan menjamin kehidupannya di Dumort. Lagipula ada kamar kosong di sana yang bisa dia pakai. Itu lebih baik daripada membiarkannya sendiri.”

Minos memandang sosok _vampire_ liar yang menurutnya berbeda dengan _vampire_ wanita lainnya. Camille Belcourt ini punya kelas dari segi penampilan dan tingkah lakunya. Bahkan dia lebih mirip seorang murni daripada Pandora.

“Aku tak tenang meninggalkan masalah ini begitu saja,” ujar Kardia pada Asmita, “aku dan Camus akan ada di New York sementara waktu.”

“Baiklah. Biar aku dan Defteros yang mengurus penginapan.”

Andai saja kasus ini tak memakan korban darah seorang murni, Minos tak akan ambil pusing. Tapi karena sudah terjadi seperti ini, Minos mau tak mau harus membantu pengusutan kasus ini.

Kardia kembali pada pihak Institute, “Aspros akan menemui kita besok dengan membawa data penyelidikan terbaru.”

Pembahasan tentang langkah selanjutnya tak berlangsung lama. Milo dan Kanon sudah bergabung dengan para _Nephilim_ untuk berkeliling kota demi misi patroli mereka. Asmita dan Defteros juga langsung berpamitan kembali ke penginapan. Sementara Kardia dan Camus tetap tinggal di Institute untuk mengurus masalah Rhadamanthys dan bagaimana agar pria itu tak memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hidupnya sendiri.

Albafica sendiri meminta pada Minos agar Valentine boleh ikut dengan mereka. Ada begitu banyak hal yang ingin dia bicarakan dengan mantan pengawalnya itu.

.

.

Sampai di apartemen, Minos langsung duduk di sofa panjang, bersebelahan dengan Albafica. Sementara Valentine, duduk berhadapan dengan mereka di sofa tunggal.

“Jadi… bisa kau ceritakan apa yang terjadi?” tanya Albafica tanpa berbasa-basi. Sepanjang hidupnya hingga kini, tak pernah sekali pun dia berharap bisa bertemu lagi dengan orang-orang dari kampung halamannya.

Valentine memandang Albafica, “seperti yang sudah saya ceritakan, saya adalah _mate_ untuk seorang murni. Tepatnya tiga tahun setelah anda pergi, di saat wabah penyakit mulai tidak terkendali.”

Tanpa sadar tangan Albafica meraih jemari Minos, meminta agar pria itu menggenggam jemarinya. Minos menuruti permintaan kekasihnya, membiarkan Albafica bersandar padanya.

Masih jelas dalam ingatannya, saat pertama dia bertemu dengan Albafica, di sebuah kerajaan kecil di dekat laut. Sosok sang pangeran yang menjadi kesayangan warganya. Minos bertemu dengan Albafica saat kerajaan itu terancam oleh sebuah wabah penyakit mematikan yang terus memakan korban.

Penyelamatan Albafica oleh Minos saat dia diculik sekelompok _vampire_ liar bukan satu-satunya alasan kenapa Minos akhirnya mendapatkan _mate_ -nya. Namun saat itu, ayah Albafica-lah yang meminta agar Minos membawa putranya pergi jauh karena wabah itu mulai menulari pekerja di istana.

“Wabah itu menyebar tanpa bisa dicegah, tak memandang bangsawan atau bukan, satu per satu tumbang dan menjemput ajal. Menyisakan hanya puluhan orang di istana. Baginda raja memerintahkan siapapun yang masih sehat agar meninggalkan kerajaan. Pergi jauh dan tak lagi menoleh. Saya adalah salah satu yang tak terjangkiti.”

Tak mampu melawan perintah raja, akhirnya saya, beserta beberapa belas orang, meninggalkan istana. Namun baru saja kami sampai ke batas kota, terjadi ledakan di istana. Rupanya sejak semula baginda raja berencana untuk bunuh diri, membakar habis sisa kerajaan, agar virus tak lagi menyebar pada siapa pun.”

Minos mengusap kepala Albafica saat kekasihnya itu menyandarkan kepala di pundaknya, separuh menyembunyikan wajahnya agar Valentine tak bisa melihat air mata yang mengalir sunyi. Akhirnya dia memeluk Albafica dengan erat, pastinya berat mengetahui apa yang terjadi pada keluarga yang telah lama ditinggalkan.

Memang Minos dan Albafica mendengar tentang runtuhnya kerajaan kecil nan damai itu. Tapi kabar yang beredar bukanlah tentang wabah penyakit, tapi karena kerajaan itu diserang oleh pihak yang telah lama mengintai. Minos mengecup puncak kepala Albafica, mencoba untuk menenangkan pujaan hatinya.

“Saya berpisah dari rombongan dan berkelana untuk beberapa waktu sampai akhirnya saya bertemu Sylphid.” Valentine menarik napas lalu menghembuskannya, “Selama waktu saya bersama Sylphid, itu adalah masa yang paling sempurna, seolah dunia tak lagi berarti.”

Albafica mengeringkan wajah dengan lengan baju yang dia pakai, “Lalu… apa yang terjadi pada Sylphid. Kau bilang dia…”

“Dia terbunuh… oleh _hunter_.” Seberapa kuat Valentine mencoba menahan emosi, tetap saja terdengar getar dalam suaranya. “Andai saya tak ingat anda masih hidup di suatu tempat di dunia ini, saya pasti sudah menyusul Sylphid.” Tangan Valentine menyentuh liontin di kalung yang dia kenakan di balik kaos birunya. Saat dilihat lagi, ternyata itu bukanlah liontin, melainkan sebuah tabung kristal kecil berisi abu.

“Valentine… itu…”

Mata Valentine memandang Albafica, “Ya… ini abu Sylphid.”

Mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan, Albafica menanyakan hal lain, tentang kapan Valentine tiba di New York dan bagaimana dia menemukan Rhadamanthys. Valentine pun mengatakan kalau dia baru tiba di New York sekitar tiga bulan yang lalu. Dia tak sengaja melihat Rhadamanthys dan Pandora sedang dikepung beberapa _hunter_ dan juga makhluk entah apa. Sosoknya tinggi besar, bermata merah dan selebihnya tak jelas karena seperti ada kabut hitam yang mengelilingi. Valentine tak sempat membantu apa-apa karena semua terjadi begitu cepat sampai Pandora dikalahkan. Saat itulah Valentine bertemu dengan Camille yang mendengar adanya keributan. Kemudian mereka pun membawa Rhadamanthys dan jasad Pandora ke Institute New York.

“Dari Kardia lah saya tahu bahwa anda ada di kota ini. Pencarian saya selama itu tidak sia-sia.”

Di akhir obrolan itu, Albafica meminta agar Valentine bermalam di sini, tapi Valentine masih cemas pada Rhadamanthys. Mereka sama _-_ sama _mate_ yang kehilangan pasangan mereka, Valentine ingin membantu agar Rhadamanthys tidak larut dalam dukanya dan bisa melanjutkan hidup.

Albafica tak memaksa dan membiarkan Valentine pergi dan menuju ke hotel Dumort.

Setelah menutup pintu, Albafica kembali pada Minos yang masih duduk di sofa. Albafica berdiri di depan kekasihnya, tak menolak saat Minos meraih jemarinya.

“Kurasa ini malam yang melelahkan untukmu.” Minos mengecup jari-jari lentik Albafica, membimbing sang kekasih untuk duduk di pangkuannya. Dia menyibak rambut panjang Albafica, menampakkan jenjang leher yang membuat dahaga Minos muncul.

Menghujamkan taringnya di nadi leher Albafica yang mengitu menggiurkan, Minos memeluk pinggang Albafica. Sengaja meminum sedikit lebih banyak agar malam ini pujaan hatinya bisa lelap dalam tidur yang tanpa mimpi.

.

 “Kau mau ke Dumort?” Albafica memandang Minos, sedikit meragukan pendengarannya sendiri.

“Ya. Kurasa aku juga harus mencari tahu apa yang dilihat si Valentine itu. Kurasa bukan hanya sekedar _demon_ biasa.” Minos menghampiri Albafica yang sedang berada di dapur, “Kau juga masih ingin bicara dengannya, kan?”

Albafica membiarkan Minos mencium bibirnya singkat. Kemudian keduanya meninggalkan apartemen mereka dan menuju ke hotel Dumort yang letaknya cukup jauh. Di lobi bawah, mereka berpapasan dengan Kardia dan Camus yang akan menuju ke Institute. Mereka berpisah di depan pintu utama karena arah tujuan yang berbeda.

Sekilas Minos melirik pada Kardia. Dia bisa melihat bagaimana teman karibnya itu tampak begitu waspada di samping Camus. Tak heran, dengan situasi yang tak pasti begitu, apa saja bisa terjadi. Apalagi Camus baru saja menjadi _mate_ , selihai apapun dia mengatur kekuatannya sendiri, dia masih termasuk incaran yang mudah.

Minos tak pernah suka suasana seperti ini. Tegang dan membuat semua orang tampak mencurigakan. Sesukanya dia pada aksi yang memacu adrenalin, dia tak suka kalau keselamatan Albafica terancam. _Vampire_ murni adalah pemburu, bukan buruan. Sumpah Minos adalah dia akan membantai siapapun yang mencari pekara di kota yang sudah menjadi salah satu tempat penting baginya ini.

Tak ingin mengundang kecurigaan, Minos dan Albafica memutuskan untuk memakai jasa taxi untuk menuju ke hotel Dumort. Menikmati kemacetan lalu lintas khas jam sibuk di kota New York, mereka sampai di hotel Dumort dua jam setelahnya. Tentu saja mereka tidak berhenti tepat di depan hotel, karena tentunya mencurigakan kalau turun di depan sebuah hotel yang sudah tidak terpakai.

Mereka menuju ke pintu belakang yang tersembunyi tumpukan kayu. Mereka tiba di sebuah lorong gelap, mungkin dulu dipakai sebagai jalan untuk pegawai. Tak lama, mereka melihat seorang pemuda di ujung lorong, Minos mengenalinya sebagai Raphael Santiago. Dia pernah sekali bertemu _vampire_ saat pertemuan di Institute.

Raphael tak bicara apapun, tapi dia mengisyaratkan agar Minos dan Albafica mengikutinya. Mereka akhirnya tiba di sebuah _hall_ yang dulunya pasti mewah, namun sekarang hanya berisi barang-barang tua yang berserakan. Di tengah _hall_ itu ada tangga berlapis karpet merah dan Raphael mempersilahkan dua tamu kehormatan itu untuk naik.

Apa yang ada di lantai dua berbeda sama sekali dengan apa yang ada di lantai dasar. Di lantai ini, semua tampak terawat. Lantai lorong koridornya dilapisi karpet indah bercorak bunga. Dinding-dindingnya berhias lukisan dan juga tempat lilin dari besi yang diukir. Lalu mereka naik ke lantai berikutnya dan menuju ke kamar yang terletak paling ujung di koridor panjang itu.

Raphael berdiri di samping pintu kayu ganda, “Lady Camille ada di dalam. Silahkan masuk.”

Lalu Minos membuka pintu itu dan melihat ruangan yang didominasi warna hijau. Di sana ada Valentine yang berdiri di samping tempat tidur bersama dengan Camille. Minos dan Albafica berjalan mendekati tempat tidur, di mana Rhadamanthys berbaring tidur. Tidur yang begitu dalam hingga tanda kehidupannya nyaris tak terdeteksi.

“Bagaimana dia?” tanya Albafica.

“Sejak kemarin dia sama sekali tak membuka matanya,” jawab Valentine. Matanya masih belum berpaling dari sosok yang senasib dengannya, kehilangan pasangan sejati di kehidupan ini.

Albafica mendekat pada Minos, membiarkan pinggangnya dirangkul rapat.

“Semalam jatuh korban lagi dari salah satu anggota kelompok _vampire_ di New York,” Camille menutup kelambu di tempat tidur itu, membiarkan Rhadamanthys tidur tanpa gangguan. Lalu mereka semua keluar dari sana dan bicara di koridor. “Ini benar-benar aneh. Tak pernah terjadi kasus seperti ini sebelumnya. Seberapa liarnya seorang _Downworlder_ , dia tak akan mencari perkara sampai seperti ini di kota yang dilindungi oleh Institute dan hukum yang berlaku antara klan _Downworlder_ dengan pihak Alicante.”

Bahkan dengan mengerahkan seluruh klan _Downworlder_ yang bekerja sama dengan Institute, tapi tak ada satupun yang bisa menemukan satu jejak keberadaan makhluk ini.”

Minos memandang sosok Camille yang terbalut gaun pendek berwarna merah. Bertolak belakang dengan Pandora yang selalu mengenakan pakaian berwarna hitam. “Kabar dari Institute bagaimana?”

“Sama nihilnya. Sensor milik para _Nephilim_ pun tidak bisa melacak. Kalau seperti ini terus, Dewan bisa mengirim lebih banyak _Shadowhunter_ kemari dan itu akan mengacaukan keseimbangan dengan para _Downworlder_ , mengingat tak semua _Nephilim_ menghargai perjanjian yang ada.” Camille menyelipkan rambut pirang panjangnya yang terurai ke belakang telinga.

“ _Yeah_ , kadang mereka itu memang menyebalkan,” ujar Minos.

Albafica memandang Valentine, “Kau masih akan tetap di sini?”

“Ya. Aku masih harus memastikan kondisinya. Kalau terus dibiarkan, bisa jadi dia akan terus tertidur seperti itu.”

Tak bisa memaksa, Albafica tak bicara lagi. Kemudian Albafica pun mengajak Minos untuk pulang yang langsung disetujui oleh Minos. Sang _vampire_ murni itu meraih jemari Camille dan mengecup punggung tangan wanita itu. Dia merasa Camille pantas diberikan penghormatan seperti ini, lepas dari statusnya sebagai _vampire_ biasa, dia terbukti bisa mengatur kelompoknya dengan baik.

Minos dan Albafica keluar dari hotel itu, di antar oleh Raphael yang menunggu di bawah tangga. Saat menuju ke pintu, penciuman Minos sedikit teralih dari aroma mawar Albafica. Bukan karena bau yang lebih menggoda, Minos yakin tak ada aroma lain di dunia ini yang bisa menyaingi keistimewaan _mate_ nya, tapi bau ini benar-benar menyengat dan tak membuat Minos nyaman. Dia menoleh dan menemukan seorang gadis kecil berumur sekitar tiga belas sampai empat belas tahun, berambut pirang kusam dengan wajah muram yang tidak menyenangkan.

Raphael menyadari arah pandang Minos, “Tak usah pedulikan dia. Sejak _My Lady_ memungutnya dari jalanan setelah dia diubah oleh sekawanan _vampire_ pendatang, anak itu tak bisa berbaur dengan kelompok kami.”

Di pintu keluar, mereka berpapasan dengan Simon dan Jace. Sejujurnya Minos tertarik dengan fakta kalau ternyata vampir liar yang berubah menjadi _Daylighter_ bisa mendapatkan seorang _mate_. Sepanjang hidupnya dia tak pernah menihat kejadian seperti ini. Dunia masih dipenuhi begitu banyak misteri hingga rasanya keabadian tak akan cukup untuk menguak semuanya.

.

.

Empat malam berlalu sejak kunjungan mereka ke Dumort, belum ada perkembangan baik tentang kasus yang sedang mereka lacak. Kepolisian tak berhenti melakukan patroli 24/7, cukup untuk membuat Minos senewen mendengar suara sirine yang bersahutan. Selain itu masih belum ada perkembangan dari kondisi Rhadamanthys dan itu membuat Dumort menjadi tempat kunjungan tetap Minos karena Albafica ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama Valentine. Minos mencoba memaklumi meski kelamaan dia sebal juga melihat Albafica bersama Valentine. Seperti saat ini, di mana dia duduk di sofa dan memandang Albafica yang berbincang dengan Valentine di dekat tempat tidur di mana Rhadamanthys masih tidur tanpa sekali pun membuka mata.

Wine yang dituangkan Camille menjadi temannya menunggu mulai pagi hingga hari menjelang petang. Pimpinan klan _vampire_ itu duduk tak begitu jauh dari Minos.

“Sepertinya kau tampak bosan sekali.”

“Aku bosan dengan urusan ini. Rasanya ingin pergi saja dari kota ini.”

“Lalu kenapa tidak pergi? Tak ada yang menahanmu di sini.”

“Albafica masih ingin di sini. Bertemu dengan orang dari masa lalu bukan sesuatu yang kami alami. Lagipula, siapapun pelaku kasus pembunuhan ini, dia telah menumpahkan darah seorang murni. Itu tak termaafkan bagi kaum kami. Berdoa saja kabar ini tidak menyebar, atau kota ini akan dipenuhi para murni yang murka.” Minos menghabiskan isi gelasnya.

“Kalian… sesama murni, memiliki ikatan yang kuat, ya?”

Minos mendengus, “Tidak juga. Tak jarang ad ayang bermusuhan satu sama lain. Tapi tetap saja, dengan jumlah kami yang tertutup oleh jumlah _vampire_ biasa, kami tak ingin jumlah murni semakin berkurang.”

Belum lagi Camille sempat bicara, pintu ruangan itu diketuk dan terdengar suara Raphael dari luar.

“Lady Camille, Ralf datang.”

“Ah…” Camille berdiri, merapikan gaun biru panjang yang dia kenakan, “Sepertinya aku harus pergi. Nikmatilah waktumu di sini dan Raphael ada dalam jangkauanmu kalau kau butuh sesuatu.”

Setelah Camille keluar, Minos sedikit memikirkan tentang hubungan Camille dan Ralf. Ini kali pertama dia melihat ada _vampire_ yang berkencan dengan _werewolf_. Hubungan yang serius, bukan sekedar pengisi waktu luang. Kemudian dia pun menghampiri Albafica, “Kita pulang sekarang.”

Albaficamenurut lalu dia berdiri dan berjanji pada Valentine kalau dia akan datang lagi besok.

.

“Apa yang kau bicarakan dengan pengawalmu itu?” Minos membuka kemeja yang dia jadikan lapisan kaus tanpa lengan yang dia pakai.

“Hanya hal biasa. Lagipula kau juga pasti mendengarkan kami, kan? Telingamu itu tidak bisa dijaga.” Albafica mengambil ikat rambut dan mengikat rambut panjangnya begitu saja.

Minos mendekati Albafica dari belakang dan memeluk pinggang pria beraroma mawar itu, “Kau membuatku cemburu karena rasanya kau melupakanku karena pengawalmu itu.”

“Minos, Valentine sudah bukan pengawalku lagi. Semua berbeda sekarang.”

“Tapi tatapan dia tetap setajam dulu, seperti siap menghujamkan pedangnya padaku.” Minos menciumi leher jenjang Albafica. Teringat kalau dulu memang Valentine yang paling melindungi Albafica, bukan hanya darinya, tapi dari seluruh ancaman di sekeliling pangeran muda itu.

Merasakan sentuhan Minos yang semakin tak bisa dilawan, Albafica memasrahkan diri pada kekasihnya. Membuat mood Minos makin buruk bukan pilihan bagus. Toh pada akhirnya Albafica juga yang merasa senang karena kecemburuan Minos membuat _vampire_ itu menjadi berkali lipat lebih mempesona.

“Hmm… kurasa aku butuh mandi dulu, Minos.”

“Nuh-uh… tidak akan kulepaskan kau sampai pagi, Albafica.”

Malam itu, urusan dunia tak lagi berarti. Keduanya membangun dunia sempurna yang hanya dihuni mereka berdua, terpisah dari hiruk pikuk kota New York yang seolah tak kenal lelah. Yang ada dalam dunia mareka… hanyalah kesempurnaan.

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**TO BE CONTINUED**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo


	6. Chapter 6

Jace terbangun saat cahaya matahari yang masuk ke kamarnya dari sela tirai jendela yang sedikit terbuka. Dia melihat jam tangan yang masih dia kenakan dan ternyata sudah pukul sepuluh pagi. Menguap malas, dia turun dari tempat tidur dan langsung menuju ke kamar mandi, mengabaikan Simon yang masih tidur pulas di sisi lain tempat tidurnya.

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

 **Saint Seiya** © Kurumada Masami

 **Saint Seiya Lost Canvas** © Teshirogi Shiori

 **The Mortal Instruments** © Cassandra Clare

 **Crossroad** © aicchan

-05 Unknown Subject-

 **-Alternate Universe** -

Absolutely non-canon fact

Crossover from my fics **In The Moonlight** & **The Longest Road**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

Saat masuk ke ruang latihan, Jace melihat semua sudah berkumpul, kecuali Alec. Tidak perlu ditanya kemana _parabatai_ -nya itu pergi. Dia menuju ke lemari senjata dan mengambil sebuah pedang pendek.

Tak lama Sebastian menghampirinya, “Tak biasanya kau baru muncul jam segini. Apa yang kau lakukan semalaman?” tanya calon adik iparnya itu dengan nada menggoda.

“Bukan urusanmu,” Jace menutup pintu lemari itu dan memberi isyarat supaya Sebastian mengikutinya. Kemudian mereka berdua pun berlatih berpasangan, ditonton oleh Clary dan Isabelle yang ternyata malah asik menggosip tentang acara di sekolah mereka minggu lalu, tepat sebelum liburan musim panas di mulai. Jace tak bisa habis pikir karena adik-adiknya itu masih saja pergi ke sekolah _mundane_ di tengah kekacauan seperti ini.

Hampir dua jam Jace berlatih bersama Sebastian sampai kegiatan mereka terhenti saat pintu ruang latihan yang terbuka dan muncullah sepasang _parabatai_ dari Institute London, Will dan Jem.

“Hei kalian para anak muda. Semangat sekali pagi-pagi begini.” sapa Will, ceria seperti biasa. Sungguh berbeda dengan Stephen yang lebih tenang.

Sebastian menurunkan senjatanya dan memandang sosok pamannya, “Kalau tengah hari ini kau bilang masih pagi, kurasa kau harus periksakan diri ke _silent brother_. Kurasa ada sesuatu yang salah dengan isi kepalamu itu.”

Bukannya tersinggung, Will malah tertawa dan menepuk-nepuk kepala Sebastian, “Mulut tajammu itu mirip benar dengan ayahmu. Apa kata-kata manismu itu hanya berlaku untuk para wanita?”

“Tentu saja. Untuk apa mengumbar kata-kata manis untuk sesama lelaki?” Sebastian melipat tangan di dadanya. “Lalu untuk apa kalian kemari?”

“Valentine memanggil kami untuk bala bantuan. Ada Ragnor dan Tessa juga di depan,” jawab Jem.

“Tessa? Tak biasanya dia keluar dari Institute London.”

“Karena ini kasus luar biasa, keponakanku sayang. Kita bawa semua yang bisa membantu.”

Mendengar nama yang asing, Jace bertanya tentang siapakah Tessa. Dia terkejut saat Jem menjelaskan kalau Tessa adalah _warlock_ spesial yang terlahir dari _Shadowhunter_ yang tak ditandai dengan iblis Eidolon, memberinya kemampuan yang unik.

“Setengah _Shadowhunter_ dan setengah _demon_? Apa itu mungkin?” tanya Isabelle yang entah kapan, sudah ada di samping Jace bersama Clary.

“Itu mungkin karena ibunya memiliki Clockwork Angel, sebuah pendat yang diberkati oleh Ithuriel. Jangan minta aku ulangi kisah panjang ini. Sudah cukup aku mengulangnya ratusan kali untuk Will.”

Yang bersangkutan hanya tertawa.

Akhirnya mereka semua pun keluar dari ruang latihan di lantai dasar Institute yang langsung tersambung dengan hall besar yang terbuka untuk semua kalangan. Di sana Jace melihat ayah dan ibunya juga pasangan Lightwood ada bersama Ragnor Fell, _High Warlock_  di London dan seorang gadis yang tampak seusia dengan Clary dan Isabelle. Gadis itu cantik, berambut coklat dan bermata keabuan.

Setelah memperkenalkan Tessa Gray, Valentine lalu meminta para orang dewasa untuk masuk ke ruang pertemuan untuk membahas kasus ini lebih lanjut lagi. Dia menyuruh anak-anak di sana bersiap karena jadwal patroli akan lebih dirapatkan lagi karena sudah jatuh korban dari pihak Praetor. Dan berdasarkan hasil penyelidikan dari sisi mundane, ternyata dari tubuh para korban, ada satu organ vital yang hilang dan semua bervariasi, mulai ginjal hingga jantung. Dalam kasus yang terakhir bahkan otak korban hilang tanpa jejak.

Ini menambah panjang daftar keanehan di kasus ini. Seharusnya paling tidak sudah ada jejak yang terlacak, tak ada pelaku kejahatan yang sesempurna ini. Seolah dia bisa datang dan pergi antar dimensi dengan leluasa.

Jace, yang merupakan tim aksi daripada strategi, kesal karena rasanya patroli yang mereka lakukan selama ini sepertinya sia-sia saja. Hanya menambah jam kerja tanpa hasil yang pasti. Lalu perhatian Jace seketika teralih pada pintu yang terbuka. Itu Simon.

“Hei, Simon,” Clary yang pertama menyapa _Daylighter_ itu, “kau ikut berburu?”

“Kau pikir aku akan biarkan kalian bersenang-senang sendiri?” Simon berjalan ke samping Jace. “Rute biasa?”

“Tentu saja.” Tak bicara lagi, Jace langsung keluar dari bangunan Institute.

Simon memandang Clary, “Dia salah makan?”

Menanggapi pertanyaan itu, Clary hanya mengangkat bahunya.

.

Jace memacu motornya mengelilingi kota New York yang begitu luas. Untungnya dia memasag tudung pesona di sekelilingnya, kalau tidak, jelas dia akan jadi buronan polisi patroli lalu lintas.

“Apa yang membuatmu kesal, Jace?” tanya Simon, tak kesulitan bicara dalam kecepatan motor yang mungkin melebihi pembalap F1.

“Aku hanya tidak suka membuang waktu untuk hal yang tidak pasti seperti ini.” Jace membelokkan motornya dengan acak di setiap tikungan yang dia temui. Mulai dari jalan raya hingga gang sempit.

“Yang namanya penyelidikan memang seperti ini, Jace. Belajarlah bersabar!”

Suara raung mesin menggema seiring laju kendaraan roda dua itu. Mereka terus berkeliling di wilayah yang sudah disepakati, namun sampai hari menjelang siang, tak ada pertanda mencurigakan sama sekali. Dua kali mereka memutar di wilayah yang sama sampai Jace memutuskan untuk berhenti di sebuah restoran cepat saji karena perutnya mulai terasa lapar.

Saat Jace masuk, dia melihat ada Milo dan Kanon yang sedang mengantri di depan kasir. Itu membuatnya terdiam sejenak, memandang bagaimana tangan Kanon melingkar tanpa canggung di pinggang Milo, memastikan _vampire_ berambut pirang itu ada dalam jangkauan tangannya.

“Oh!! Hai, Milo, Kanon!!” Simon berjalan mendahului Jace, menghampiri sepasang _vampire_ - _mate_ yang akrab dengannya itu.

Milo menoleh dan langsung tersenyum, “Hei, Simon. Jace juga ada.”

Tak punya pilihan, Jace menyusul Simon.

“Kalian sedang istirahat dari patroli?”

“Begitulah. Kalian sendiri?” Simon balas bertanya pada Milo.

“Kami juga begitu. Kardia dan Camus sedang ke Institute, jadi urusan berkeliling di serahkan pada kami.” Milo maju selangkah saat orang di depannya selesai dengan kasir.

Simon dan Jace mengantri dibelakang Milo dan Kanon.

“Ada kemajuan di patroli kalian?” tanya Kanon.

Simon menggeleng, “Nihil seperti biasa. Hanya ada gangguan kecil yang tak berarti.”

“Kalian mau makan apa? Aku yang traktir,” kata Milo.

“Sungguh? _Lucky_. Kau mau apa, Jace?”

“Apapun.”

Simon kembali menoleh pada Milo dan Kanon di depan kasir, “Apapun, yang tanpa timun.”

Setelah selesai dengan urusan di kasir, mereka semua duduk di tempat kosong yang terletak di sudut restoran. Tempat yang aman untuk membahas urusan mereka. Jace membuka bungkusan burgernya dan mengigitnya dengan lapar, karena perutnya memang belum terisi apapun sejak semalam. Simon sendiri menikmati kentang goreng yang tak seperti pikirannya dulu, ternyata cukup enak juga.

“Aku heran sebenarnya apa yang sedang kita hadapi. Kalau _demon_ biasa, kalian, para _Shadowhunter_ pasti sudah bisa melacaknya, kan?” Milo menuangkan banyak sekali saus sambal di piringnya yang berisi dua potong besar ayam dan kentang goreng jumbo, menu yang sama seperti Kanon. “Tidak mungkin juga hanya seorang _Downworlder_ biasa.”

“Yang pasti campur tangan _hunter_ tak bisa dilepaskan dari pekara ini. Apa anggota dari organisasi kenalan kalian juga tidak tahu siapa pelakunya?” Jace memandang sepasang _vampire-mate_ di depannya.

Kanon menggeleng, “Manigoldo, Shura dan Hyoga sama sekali tak bisa melacak. Tapi mereka punya dugaan…”

“Dugaan?” Simon mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

“Dugaan kalau siapapun pelakunya, dia memiliki cara untuk membentengi diri dari perburuan. Seperti simbol-simbol kuno yang memiliki kemampuan untuk menyembunyikan keberadaan mereka… atau tempat persembunyian mereka.” Kata Kanon.

Mereka membahas kasus ini sambil menikmati makan siang yang mungkin tak akan bertahan sampai malam. Tapi, pikiran Jace justru melayang ke urusan lain. Ya… tak lain tentang statusnya sekarang sebagai pendamping Simon, selamanya. Secara literal.

Bukannya Jace keberatan atau apa, dia sudah sadar kalau posisi Simon jelas tak akan tergantikan. Namun… memikirkan kalau kini dia terikat dalam keabadian, mau tak mau ada rasa takut terselip dalam diri Jace. Takut dia akan terasing dari laju waktu, melihat orang-orang di sekelilingnya kelak akan bertambah tua dan pergi meninggalkannya.

“Jace?”

Suara Simon membuyarkan lamunan Jace, membuat pemuda berambut pirang itu menoleh, “Apa?”

“Kenapa kau malah melamun?”

“Aku tidak melamun,” Jace menghabiskan burgernya dengan cepat, “Sebaiknya kita lanjutkan patroli!”

“Tak perlu terburu-buru begitu, kan?!” Simon meminum cola di gelas besarnya dengan cepat lalu dia pun berdiri karena Jace sudah berjalan keluar, “Maaf ya. Sepertinya dia sedang _bad mood_ ,” katanya pada Milo dan Kanon.

“Tak masalah. Pergilah! Dan katakan padanya kalau hidup kadang perlu dibawa santai,” ujar Milo.

Simon pun menyusul Jace yang sudah naik ke motor, “Kau ini kenapa?”

“Tak kenapa-kenapa. Naiklah!”

Tak mau cari ribut di tempat umum, Simon pun naik ke motor dan membiarkan Jace melajukan motornya lagi.

.

Sampai lewat tengah malam mereka terus memutari daerah patroli mereka. Simon tak mencoba memaksa Jace membicarakan apa yang ada dalam pikirannya. Dia sudah paham kalau semakin dipaksa, Jace akan semakin diam. Jadi Simon akan menunggu sampai pemuda itu bicara sendiri.

Mendadak saja, Jace menghentikan motornya hingga ban berdecit dengan suara yang memecah keheningan malam. Simon bereaksi pada Jace yang langsung mencabut pedang seraph-nya. Mereka berdua berlari masuk ke sebuah gang sempit, Simon segera melihat sosok hitam besar dengan sepasang mata merah menyala. Di kaki makhluk itu tampak sosok yang tergeletak bersimbah darah.

Simon segera mengenali siapa itu, “JORDAN!!”

Sementara Jace menyerang sosok makhluk berupa bayangan hitam itu, Simon bergerak cepat menjauhkan Jordan ke tempat yang lebih aman. Dia lega merasakan jantung _werewolf_ muda itu masih berdetak. Sedikit tak stabil, tapi kuat. Nyawa Jordan tidak terancam.

Dengan cepat Simon mengeluarkan ponselnya, mengirim pesan singkat pada para _Shadowhunter_ yang lain dan memberitahu lokasinya saat ini.

Membaringkan Jordan di jalanan yang sedikit lembab, Simon berdiri dan memandang Jace kewalahan menghadapi makhluk entah apa di sana. Apapun itu, itu kuat dan berbahaya. Dalam waktu singkat luka-luka tampak di tubuh Jace.

“JACE!!”

Secepat yang dia bisa, Simon melesat dan menyambar pinggang Jace. Mereka mendarat beberapa meter di belakang makhluk misterius itu. Darah mengalir dari luka di pundak Jace dan menggenang di tanah.

“Kau tidak apa-apa?” Simon menopang tubuh Jace.

Jace tak sempat menjawab karena sosok makhluk hitam itu melesat cepat dan menghantam keduanya, membuat mereka terpelanting dan menabrak jajaran tempat sampah besar yang terbuat dari besi. Refleks Simon melindungi Jace agar pemuda itu tak terluka lebih parah lagi. Tempat sampah besar di sana langsung remuk terhantam oleh badan Simon. Baik Jace maupun Simon tertimbun sampah yang teburai dari wadahnya. Belum lagi keduanya sempat beranjak dari posisi, sosok hitam itu sudah berdiri di hadapan mereka dan mengangkat tangannya yang bercakar lalu dengan kecepatan yang tak tertangkap oleh mata, makhluk itu merobek tubuh Simon seolah menyoyak selembar kertas tipis.

Jace mematung di tempatnya, hanya bisa memandang saat cakar-cakar tajam makhluk itu menghujam tubuh Simon, membuat darah dari tubuh _Daylighter_ itu menyembur deras tak tertahan. Simon pun ambruk dan tak bergerak di antara genangan darahnya sendiri.

“SIMON!!”

Tapi detik berikutnya tubuh Jace terhempas karena sabetan tangan lawannya. Dia terlempar jauh hingga keluar dari gang dan berguling di jalanan beraspal. Samar dia mendengar suara seseorang memanggilnya, tapi otaknya tak bisa memproses itu siapa karena pandangannya segera menjadi gelap gulita.

.

#

.

“… than… Jonathan…”

Begitu Jace membuka matanya, dia menemukan wajah cemas ibunya yang segera berubah lega.

“Oh, Jonathan,  syukurlah…” Jocelyn mengusap kepala putranya.

“Ma…” Jace mencoba menarik napas, tapi entah kenapa terasa sulit. Ada yang menghilang dari inderanya. “Simon… Ma, di mana Simon?”

Jocelyn tak tega menyembunyikan apapun pada Jace, jadi dia bicara yang sebenarnya, “Kardia menjaganya semalaman. Kondisinya parah karena kehilangan banyak darah, tapi dia tak sampai hilang kendali karena dia sempat mendapat darahmu.”

“Bawa aku padanya, Ma!”

“Tidak sekarang, Jonathan. Kondisimu sendiri masih lemah,” Jocelyn menahan putranya yang hendak bangun. “Kardia juga memintamu beristirahat sampai kondisimu benar-benar pulih.”

Merasa kalau badannya masih berat, Jace berbaring lagi.

“Beristirahatlah sebentar lagi. Aku paham kau ingin dekat dengan Simon, tapi dengan kondisimu yang lema seperti ini, Kardia bilang itu juga akan berpengaruh bagi Simon.”

Jace hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

“Akan kuambilkan obat untukmu. Dan jangan turun dari tempat tidur atau aku benar-benar akan mengikatmu!” lalu Jocelyn pun meninggalan kamar anaknya.

Untuk beberapa waktu Jace diam berbaring, memandang langit-langit kamarnya. Karena cahaya yang minim, Jace tak tahu ini pagi atau malam, apalagi tirai jendela tertutup rapat.

Tak lama pintu kamarnya terbuka lagi, kini yang datang adalah Alec, bersama Clary. Alec duduk di kursi kayu sementara Clary duduk di tempat tidur.

“Bagaimana keadaanmu, Jace?” tanya Alec. “Yang semalam itu cukup gawat.”

“Apa yang terjadi?”

“Milo dan Kanon yang menemukanmu juga Simon dan Jordan. Kalau tak ada mereka, mungkin saat ini kalian tak akan selamat. Makhluk apapun itu, dia sangat kuat dan berbahaya.” Clary menaikkan sebelah kakinya ke kasur, “wilayah itu sudah ditelusuri dengan teliti, tapi tetap saja kita kehilangan jejak. Bahkan penciuman para _werewolf_ dan para murni juga tak bisa menemukan apa-apa.”

Jace melihat balutan perban di lengan Alec, juga tempelan plester di pipi Clary. “Kalian sempat melawan makhluk itu?”

“Hanya sesaat. Tapi cukup untuk membuat kami babak belur. Kaki Izzy terkilir parah dan Sebastian sepertinya harus berteman dengan tongkat penyangga sampai beberapa hari ke depan,” jelas Alec.

“Lalu Jordan?”

“Dia dirawat di bawah,” kata Clary, “aku tak pernah melihat Woolsey semarah itu sebelumnya. Aku sampai tidak berani mendekat.”

Untuk beberapa detik tak ada yang bicara sampai Jace bersuara lagi, “Siapa yang berpatroli sekarang?”

“Papa, Luke, Uncle Robert, Will, Jem, lalu Minos dan Albafica,” Clary menghitung dengan jarinya, “Oh! Beberapa anggota Camille dan dari Praetor juga bergabung.”

“Dan tak seorangpun bisa melacak keberadaan makhluk itu?” tanya Jace.

Alec dan Clary hanya menggeleng.

Tak tahan dengan suasana seperti ini, Jace memaksakan diri untuk bangun, “antar aku ke tempat Simon!”

“Tapi, Jace! Ma menyuruhmu istirahat!!”

“Aku tak bisa tenang sebelum memastikan kondisi Simon.”

Alec menghela napas lalu berdiri dan menopang tubuh _parabatai_ -nya itu, “Jangan salahkan siapapun kalau nanti kau sungguhan diikat di tempat tidur oleh ibumu.”

Akhirnya dengan susah payah, Jace bertumpu pada Alec dan berjalan menuju ke kamar Simon. Di depan kamar itu ada Camus yang sepertinya baru saja selesai menelepon. Pemuda berambut merah itu menoleh dan dengan sigap membantu Alec.

“Kenapa kau memaksakan diri untuk berjalan? Kondisimu masih lemah.” Camus mengambil alih posisi Alec dan memapah Jace.

“Aku ingin bertemu Simon.”

“Kondisinya masih lemah, begitu juga denganmu. Dengan kondisinya yang selemah itu, Simon memnuntuhkan banyak darah, dan tubuhmu mungkin belum mampu.”

“Aku bisa. Lagipula… Simon tidak akan menyakitiku.”

Camus menghela napas, “Baiklah. Aku bawa kau padanya.” Lalu dia memandang Alec dan Clary, “lebih baik kalian berdua menunggu di sini!”

“Aku juga ingin masuk!!” Clary sedikit memaksa, tapi dia segera mundur begitu melihat pandnaangan kakaknya.

Jace pun masuk ke dalam kamar bersama Camus. Di dalam sana, Kardia berdiri di samping tempat tidur dimana ada Simon berbaring. Kardia tampak waspada, mengantisipasi semua kemungkinan yang akan terjadi. Tapi karena tak ada reaksi dari Simon, Kardia langsung tampak rileks. Jace bisa melihat wajah Simon tampak lebih pucat dari biasanya. Jace pun melepaskan diri dari Camus dan menghampiri Simon. Saat itu Kardia beranjak dari posisinya dan tanpa suara dia keluar dari kamar itu bersama _mate_ -nya.

Setelah pintu kembali tertutup, Jace meraih jemari Simon, membuat _vampire_ itu membuka matanya.

“Hei…” suara Simon terdengar serak, seperti orang yang tidak minum selama beberapa hari.

Jace duduk di sisi Simon yang masih berbaring di setumpukan bantal empuk, “Hei. Kau kelihatan parah.”

“Kau juga.” Simon tersenyum lemah. Sepasang taring tampak di sudut bibirnya.

Jace membuka beberapa kancing piyamanya dan menyibak rambutnya. Dia membantu Simon duduk dan membiarkan _vampire_ bersandar padanya. Sebelah tangan Jace refleks merangkul pinggang Simon, memastikan posisi mereka senyaman mungkin. Entah kenapa rasanya aneh dan tak wajar merasakan suhu tubuh Simon yang dingin membeku seperti ini.

Seperti ada aliran listrik menjalari ujung jari Jace begitu taring Simon menembus lehernya. Merasakan racun _vampire_ mengalir ke dalam nadinya, memberinya kekebalan yang menjadikannya abadi.

Simon melepaskan taringnya dari leher Jace lalu memandang wajah pemuda itu. “Ada apa?”

“Apanya?” Jace mencoba berbohong meski dia tahu itu percuma. Sejenak dia diam memandang mata Simon. “Aku… hanya sedang memikirkan tentang… keabadian. Kau tahu. Menyaksikan orang-orang di sekelilingku bertambah tua kelak, lalu pergi meninggalkanku untuk selamanya. Melihat Clary, adik kecilku akan tumbuh jadi lebih tua dariku…”

“Jace…”

“Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Yang aku tahu aku sedang jadi sangat egois.”

“Jonathan Morgenstern… kau bertingkah seperti seorang bocah. _Yeah_ … kau memang masih bocah, sih.”

“Berhenti menyebutku bocah!” Jace meraih belakang kepala Simon, “Minum dan diamlah! Sebelum aku benar-benar kesal.”

Menurut, Simon sekali lagi menikmati nikmatnya darah Jace yang membuat tubuh matinya kembali hidup, membawa kehangatan dan mencairkan kebekuan raganya. Dia membiarkan Jace memeluknya erat, sudah hafal kalau Jace tak akan memberikan darahnya secara gratis. Toh Simon tak keberatan, untuk apa menolak kalau Jace menawarkan pelepas dahaga jiwanya untuk merasakan sentuhan orang yang paling berharga baginya di dunia ini.

.

.

Awal hari dimulai dengan berita buruk karena serangan kembali terjadi dan kini tiga nyawa melayang. Masing-masing kehilangan organ vital yang berbeda. Ini membuat dugaan kalau siapapun pelakunya, sedang berusaha untuk membangkitkan seseorang dari kematian.

Tapi kabar buruk itu diikuti satu kabar baik. Woolsey, yang akhirnya turun juga dalam pelacakan, berhasil menemukan jejak darah segar yang menuju ke sebuah gudang tak terpakai di salah satu pelabuhan tua di kota New York. Namun itu bukan berarti mereka berhasil menemukan biang keladi dari kasus ini. Jejak itu seolah terputus di tengah jalan. Tak menuju ke laut, tak menuju ke salah satu bangunan, tak menuju kemana pun.

Valentine akhirnya menghubungi Sage, pimpinan dari organisasi _hunter_ yang bekerjasama dengan Institute. Bertanya apakah Sage pernah menemui kasus seperti ini sebelumnya, mengingat kalau _hunter_ biasa pun terlibat di sini. Sage mengatakan dia akan datang ke New York agar bisa membahas masalah ini dengan lebih detail lagi. Jadi sembari menunggu kedatangan Sage yang dijadwalkan esok hari, pengawasan berpusat pada pelabuhan, di mana saat ini Jace dan Simon berada di atap salah satu gudang yang sudah tak terpakai.

“Lalu apa yang kita lakukan sekarang?” Jace melempar-lempar belatinya dengan wajah bosan.

“Menunggu.” Simon duduk bersandar di tempat penampungan air.

“Menunggu dan aku bukan kombinasi yang bagus. Kau tahu itu.”

“Kau ini seperti Milo. Lihat di sana!”

Jace menoleh ke arah gudang lain yang terletak cukup jauh dari tempatnya, tapi dia bisa melihat dengan jelas kalau Milo sepertinya sedang dalam taraf bosan tingkat maksimal. “Berarti dia normal. Siapa yang kurang kerjaan menunggu di tempat seperti ini?”

“Silahkan protes pada ayahmu.” Simon langsung tersenyum melihat wajah kesal Jace dan gerutuannya yang tidak jelas.

Mereka menunggu sampai matahari tinggi tepat di atas kepala. Jace semakin kesal karena udara panas sama sekali tak membantu konsentrasinya. Baru saja dia mau mulai menggerutu lagi, tiba-tiba salah satu pintu gudang terbuka dan muncullah seorang bertudung yang membawa sebilah pedang pendek. Itu membuat semua yang berjaga di sana lansung waspada.

Jace menajamkan seluruh inderanya, sedikitpun tak melepaskan kewaspadaannya pada sosok berjubah lusuh di sana. Yang aneh, setelah orang tadi pergi, mendadak saja hawa kehidupan di sekitar gudang tempatnya muncul tadi langsung menghilang. Jace memandang Simon dan menemukan keheranan yang sama dengannya.

“Aku akan laporkan ini pada papa.” Jace mengeluarkan ponsel miliknya dan mengirim pesan dengan cepat. Kemudian dia melihat Milo dan Kanon dengan gerakan seringan dan sehalus mungkin, meloncat turun lalu merobohkan sosok _hunter_ tadi nyaris tanpa suara.

Simon berpindah ke samping Jace, “Mereka berdua itu kompak sekali, ya?”

“Memang kau tidak merasa kompak denganku?”

“Hah?” Simon menaikkan sebelah alisnya, “Bukan itu maksudku.”

“Terserahlah.” Jace berdiri lalu mengikuti kemana Milo dan Kanon membawa hasil tangkapan mereka.

Simon menghela napas sebelum mengikuti Jace.

.

“Dia kenapa, Simon?” tanya Clary pada Simon saat dia baru saja sampai ke Institute.

“Kakakmu itu memang paling suka membuat orang pusing. Satu detik moodnya baik, detik berikutnya dia bisa uring-uringan sendiri.” Simon melihat Jace sedang bicara serius dengan Alec dan Sebastian. Berkenaan dengan ‘tangakapan’ Milo dan Kanon yang saat ini ada di ruang pertemuan dengan pengawalan ketat dari Will dan Jem bersama Tessa yang akan menyelidiki asal-usul _hunter_ itu dengan kemampuan khususnya. Di sana juga ada Magnus dan Ragnor yang diberi informasi tentang keanehan di kawasan gudang tadi. Dua _High Warlock_  itu juga tampak serius memikirkan apa yang sekiranya terjadi di sana.

“Jace memang begitu. Kau sabar saja menghadapi dia. Biar dia sering tampak _cool_ , cuek, narsis, tapi dia itu mudah merasa kesepian.” Clary menyibak rambut merahnya yang terurai.

“Akan kuingat itu.” Perhatian Simon segera teralih pada pintu Institute yang terbuka dan masuklah Camille bersama Raphael. Simon pun segera menghampiri dua anggota keluarganya itu, “My Lady.”

“Bagaimana perkembangannya?”

“Kurasa Magnus dan Ragnor akan ke pelabuhan supaya bisa memeriksa langsung kondisi di sana.”

“Kalau begitu aku ikut mereka,” kata Raphael, “dua _High Warlock_  itu kalau dibiarkan sendiri yang ada pasti melenceng dari tugas mereka.” Raphael pun menghampiri dua _warlock_ di dalam ruangan itu.

Camille memandang Simon, “Bagaimana kondisimu? Yang kemarin itu benar-benar parah sekali,” dia menyentuh sisi wajah Simon.

“Aku tidak apa-apa, my lady. Darah Jace menyembuhkan semua luka yang kualami.”

Senyum tampak di paras cantik Camille, “Kau beruntung bertemu dengannya, Simon.”

“Aku tahu. Tapi kadang aku bingung menghadapinya. Aku sudah lupa bagaimana jalan pikiran pemuda seusianya.”

Ada tawa ringan keluar dari Camille, “Simon… Simon… kau sendiri sekarang bertingkah seperti remaja belasan tahun.” Dia memandang Jace yang masih bersama Alec dan Sebastian, “hubungan kalian masih muda, tapi kalian sudah terikat dalam sesuatu yang tak bisa diputuskan. Tak bisa disalahkan kalau ada perasaan ragu, tak nyaman atau bingung. Semua butuh waktu dan proses. Kau hanya butuh bersabar.”

Simon mengangguk, “memang tak ada cara lain kecuali bersabar. Kau tahu sendiri sifat Jace itu bagaimana.”

Camille mengecup pipi Simon, “Jalani saja perlahan. Kau selalu punya aku kalau butuh teman bicara.” Lalu Camille berlalu dan menghampiri Valentine yang baru saja masuk ke ruangan itu.

Pandangan Simon kembali terarah pada Jace yang ternyata juga sedang memandangnya. Dia diam di tempat karena Jace datang menghampirinya. Tanpa perlu kata, dia mengerti kalau Jace ingin Simon mengikutinya keluar dari ins.

Sampai di luar, mereka bicara dekat dengan gerbang.

“Ada apa?” tanya Simon.

Namun Jace tak bersuara, pemuda _Nephilim_ itu meraih lengan Simon dan tanpa bicara, dia menarik Simon mendekat dan mencium _Daylighter_ itu penuh di bibir.

Meski awalnya terkejut, Simon membalas sentuhan itu, membiarkan lengan Jace merangkul pinggangnya dengan erat. Untuk sejenak dunia menghilang, tergantikan oleh keberadaan mereka yang terasa absolut. Kesempurnaan yang tak perlu lagi untuk dipertanyakan.

Simon memandang bola mata Jace yang seolah berpedar keemasan, “Untuk apa ini?”

 “Untuk jaminan kalau tempatku berada tak akan menghilang.”

Mendengar itu Simon tersenyum, menyadari kalau mereka merasakan kekalutan yang sama, menyadari kalau semua ini adalah hal baru bagi mereka. Simon mendorong tubuh Jace sampai menyentuh tembok gerbang Institute, lalu sekali lagi mereka berbagi satu sentuhan yang membuat seluruh sel dalam tubuh mereka bersahutan.

Mungkin keraguan dan rasa takut masih akan membayangi langkah mereka. Jawaban yang mereka butuhkan hanya satu, mereka harus tetap bersama. Melangkah bersama dan menghadapi apa yang terjadi nanti.

.

Jace terbangun saat mendengar suara gaduh dari arah luar. Dia langsung duduk dan menyambar rompi yang tergeletak di kursi dekat tempat tidur. Di sampingnya Simon tampak tegang.

“Itu suara Lady Camille.”

Jace memang mengenali suara pimpinan _vampire_ di New York itu. Tak biasanya suara Camille sekencang ini. Bersama Simon, Jace keluar dari kamar yang terletak di lantai dasar Institute New York itu dan menuju ke bagian depan.

Di sana dia melihat para murni berkumpul, membentuk satu kelompok yang tampak menonjol. Camille berdiri di samping Ralf dan wajah _vampire_ itu tampak terguncang.

Simon menghampiri Raphael yang berdiri dekat dengan Ragnor. “Apa yang terjadi?” tanyanya.

“Maureen…”

“Maureen? Kenapa dengan dia?”

“Dia terlibat dalam kasus ini… bukan hanya itu saja, dia bekerja sama dengan para _hunter_ untuk membangkitkan seorang _hunter_ kuat yang dulu sempat mencari pekara dengan kelompok murni itu.” Jelas Raphael. “Tessa berhasil menarik keluar informasi _hunter_ yang tertangkap kemarin dan tak diragukan lagi kalau Maureen memang benar terlibat.”

Perhatian Simon dan Jace teralih pada _vampire_ murni bernama Minos yang tampak paling menjunjung tinggi statusnya.

“Dari tubuh anak itu memang tercium bau mayat yang sangat kuat. Bau darah orang mati,” ujar Minos. “Kau tidak bisa memungkiri kalau anak itu berbeda.”

Simon terdiam, tak menyangka kalau Maureen terlibat di dalam kasus mengerikan ini. Simon memang tak begitu dekat dengan Maureen yang merupakan anggota terbaru kelompoknya. Dia kehilangan keluarganya karena serangan _vampire_ dan dia sendiri menjadi _vampire_ baru yang tak berkelompok sampai Camille menemukannya dan membawanya ke Dumort. Camille selalu seperti itu. Menampung para _vampire_ baru yang masih mencari tempat keberadaan mereka di dunia ini.

Apa yang dipikirkan Maureen sampai dia bertindak sekeji ini? Dan kenapa dia justru bekerja sama dengan _hunter_?

“Aku sudah memeriksa seisi Dumort dan aku tak bisa menemukan Maureen dimana pun. Jadi kurasa informasi ini tak salah.” Raphael melipat tangan di dadanya dan menggelengkan kepala pelan, “bocah itu. Kupikir dia hanya _vampire_ muda yang murung dan penyendiri. Siapa yang menyangka dia bisa melakukan hal seperti ini.”

“Pertanyaannya adalah… bagaimana caranya bersembunyi selama ini? Menghilang tanpa jejak. Belum lagi makhluk hitam aneh yang berbahaya itu.” Simon melirik Jace, “Kira-kira apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini?”

“Semua tergantung keputusan mereka. Kita hanya menjalankan perintah.”

Simon mendengus, “Kau itu patuh benar dengan ayahmu.”

 “Memang siapa yang berani melawannya?”

“Tak ada.”

Jace menghela napas, “jadi sekarang kita hanya bisa menunggu,” katanya. Lalu perhatian Jace teralih pada Alec yang ada di sudut lain ruangan, dekat dengan patung gargoyle. Dia bersama dengan Magnus yang mengenakan baju dinasnya yang serba hitam dan selalu kontras dengan glitter di rambutnya. Jace jadi memikirkan kata-kata Alec kemarin, saat dia bimbang dengan statusnya sebagai penghuni dunia keabadian.

Alec bilang kalau Jace beruntung karena dia bisa bersama dengan orang yang dicintainya tanpa terbatas waktu. Alec sendiri, dia dan Magnus memutuskan untuk menjalani hubungan mereka ini pelan-pelan. Menapaki waktu yang masih bisa mereka nikmati. Magnus tak ingin Alec mengambil keputusan yang terburu-buru.

Tapi Alec juga bilang walau Jace sudah ‘terlanjur’ menjadi _mate_ untuk Simon dan tersingkir dari laju waktu, tak akan ada yang berubah. Mereka akan tetap menjadi _parabatai_ , akan tetap menjadi saudara, akan tetap menjadi keluarga.

Jadi akhirnya Jace memutuskan untuk berhenti bersikap egois. Dia sudah memiliki Simon yang sekarang Jace tak bisa membayangkan dunia tanpa kehadiran _vampire_ berambut coklat itu.

“Apa?” Tanya Simon, menyadari pandangan Jace kembali padanya.

“Tidak. Hanya saja, setelah kasus ini selesai, rasanya aku ingin menyepi sebentar di tempat yang jauh dari keramaian.”

Mendengar itu Simon mengangkat sebelah alisnya, “Hah?! Tumben sekali? Biasanya kau bisa _bad mood_ kalau tidak berburu semalam saja.”

“Hanya ingin perubahan suasana saja. Apa kau tidak suntuk dengan keramaian kota New York ini?”

“Kalau kau bilang begitu, jujur kadang aku bosan dengan hiruk pikuk kota.” Simon memandang para ‘tetua’ yang masih rapat darurat di tengah ruangan, “Bagaimana kalau kita ke penginapannya Milo saja? Tempat itu kan terpencil, bahkan kurasa tak akan tercantum di Google Map.”

Usulan yang bagus, “Boleh saja. Lagipula mereka sudah menjamin kalau kita bisa pakai fasilitas di sana tanpa biaya, kan?!”

Simon tersenyum, “Kau ini antara irit atau pelit.”

“Aku irit. Lebih baik kupakai uangku untuk melengkapi koleksi senjataku.”

“Baiklah. Jadi sudah diputuskan, ya?! Kuharap kasus ini segera tuntas. Aku tak sabar menghabiskan liburan berdua denganmu.”

“Siapa bilang hanya berdua. Aku bisa saja tiba-tiba mengajak Alec, Clary dan Izzy.”

“Oh baiklah. Kau memang paling suka merusak kesenangan orang.”

Jace hanya tersenyum. Lalu dia menggenggam bilah pisau yang terselip di ikat pinggangnya saat melihat sang ayah selesai bicara. Strategi sudah disusun, dan sekarang saatnya beraksi.

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**TO BE CONTINUED**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo


	7. Chapter 7

Tidur Defteros terganggu saat cahaya matahari menimpa wajahnya. Setengah terpaksa dia membuka mata dan melihat Asmita sedang membuka tirai jendela kamar mereka.

“Hei… _morning_.”

“Ini sudah siang. Bangunlah! Kardia meminta kita datang ke Institute.”

“Sekarang?”

“Ya. Mereka sudah menemukan siapa pelaku rentetan kasus pembunuhan ini.”

“Sungguh?”

Asmita mendekati Defteros dan duduk di samping _mate_ -nya, “Salah satu anggota klan Camille… dan dia berniat untuk membangkitkan Deathmask.”

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

 **Saint Seiya** © Kurumada Masami

 **Saint Seiya Lost Canvas** © Teshirogi Shiori

 **The Mortal Instruments** © Cassandra Clare

 **Crossroad** © aicchan

-06 To The Light-

 **-Alternate Universe** -

Absolutely non-canon fact

Crossover from my fics **In The Moonlight** & **The Longest Road**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

Defteros membuka pintu Institute dan melihat Kardia dan Camus sendiri di sana.

“Akhirnya kalian datang.” Kardia memberi syarat agar mereka mendekat.

“Para _Shadowhunter_ sudah menuju ke lokasi, tapi kita akan bergerak malam hari. Aku minta bantuan kalian. Satu nyawa murni hilang karena perbuatan _vampire_ bernama Maureen ini, aku tak bisa membiarkannya lolos.”

Defteros secara refleks mendekat pada Asmita, dia sudah paham benar seberapa erat hubungan para murni.

“Asmita, aku tahu sebisa mungkin kau menghindari konflik berdarah, tapi mereka berusaha membangkitkan yang sudah mati. Kalau usaha mereka berhasil, mereka akan mengacaukan keseimbangan antara dua dunia dan itu artinya petaka.”

Asmita mengangguk, “Aku mengerti.” Dia meraih jemari Defteros dan menggenggamnya.

“Aku dan Camus akan kembali ke apartemen sebentar. Di ruang pertemuan ada Sage, Manigoldo dan Shura. Juga Camille dan Ralf. Kalian bisa menunggu di sana.”

Setelah Kardia dan Camus pergi, Asmita dan Defteros memilih untuk duduk di kursi kayu panjang yang ada dekat dengan pintu yang menuju ke ruang latihan.

“Tak kusangka kalau urusan ini masih berhubungan dengan Deathmask. Kenapa ada yang berniat membangkitkannya? Bukankah jasadnya sudah dibakar?”

“Sihir hitam tak butuh jasad utuh untuk membangkitkan seseorang,” ujar Asmita, “hanya butuh sisa kecil dari yang akan dibangkitkan, sehelai rambut atau pun abu jenazah, itu sudah lebih dari cukup.”

Defteros memandang Asmita. Dia selalu tahu kekasihnya itu adalah tipe yang sebisa mungkin menghindari pertikaian. Kejadian penyerangan _vampire_ liar beberapa waktu lalu sudah cukup untuk membuat suasana hati Asmita memburuk. Ditambah lagi kasus yang seperti ini, Defteros hanya tak mau melihat wajah murung Asmita.

“Kemarilah!”

Asmita menggeser duduknya, merapat pada Defteros yang merangkul pundaknya. Kehangatan tubuh Defteros membuat ketegangan Asmita berkurang. Jemari mereka bertaut erat dan Asmita memusatkan seluruh inderanya pada detak jantung Defteros yang berdetak teratur di sampinnya.

“Badanmu sedikit dingin. Kau butuh minum?”

“Kurasa begitu. Tapi tidak di sini.”

Defteros mengusap kepala Asmita. Bagi mereka, urusan ‘minum’ sama pribadinya seperti urusan kemesraan mereka. Asmita tak akan pernah mau meminum darah Defteros di tempat terbuka. Lalu mereka pun masuk ke ruang latihan yang syukurlah, sedang kosong. Defteros berdiri di sebelah lemari yang penuh berisi berbagai macam jenis senjata lalu membiarkan Asmita merapat padanya lalu menghujamkan taring pada lehernya.

Seperti biasa, Defteros memeluk pinggang Asmita, merasakan helai panjang yang halus menyentuh kulitnya. Meski dari luar tubuh Asmita terlihat kecil dan ramping, hanya Defteros yang tahu kekuatan nyata yang tersimpan di dalamnya.

Tak seberapa lama, terdengar suara dering ponsel pertanda masuknya e-mail. Defteros mengambil ponsel dari saku celana jeansnya, menahan supaya Asmita tak beralih dari posisinya. Lalu dengan tangan kiri, Defteros membalas pesan dari Aspros yang bertanya tentang kelanjutan kasus ini. Tak ada kesulitan bagi Defteros melakukan apapun dengan tangan kirinya, sejak statusnya berubah menjadi makhluk abadi, rasanya dia bisa mengontrol seluruh jengkal tubuhnya dengan sempurna.

“Aspros?” tanya Asmita yang sudah tak lagi merasa haus.

“Ya. Kusuruh dia menjauh dari daerah pelabuhan.” Defteros menghapus jejak darah di sisi bibir Asmita sebelum mengecupnya dengan lembut, “sudah lebih tenang?”

Asmita mengangguk.

Lalu mereka pun kembali ke tempat mereka tadi bersamaan dengan Sage dan Manigoldo yang baru keluar dari ruang pertemuan.

“Ah, Asmita, Defteros, lama tak bertemu. Senang melihat kalian baik-baik saja.” Sapa Sage dengan senyum lembutnya yang khas.

“Kau juga masih tampak bugar seperti biasa.” Defteros merangkul pinggang Asmita. Fakta kalau kekasihnya itu tidak menolak, Defteros tahu kalau suasana hati Asmita masih belum membaik. “Aku tak melihat Shura dan Hyoga belakangan ini. Kalian posisikan di mana mereka?”

“Keduanya membantu pihak Institute dalam pelacakan. Aku sendiri jarang melihat mereka berdua.” Kata Manigoldo. “Kalian sendiri akan ikut dalam penyerbuan nanti malam?”

“Kardia meminta kami membantu. Tapi selebihnya kami tidak mendapat informasi lengkap tentang apa dan siapa yang akan kita hadapi nanti.” Defteros merasakan syaraf Asmita menegang. Dia merapatkan rangkulannya, membiarkan Asmita bersandar dan merasa terlindung.

Manigoldo menjelaskan kalau ada kemungkinan Maureen ini membuat semacam batas pelindung yang terdiri dari sihir kuno yang membuat tempat persembunyiannya menjadi tak terlacak. Ilmu kuno ini sudah hampir bisa dikatakan punah karena sudah nyaris tak ada lagi yang menggunakannya. Selain karena kerumitannya, sihir ini membutuhkan kekuatan yang besar. Setara _warlock_ , mungkin lebih.

Setelah itu Manigoldo dan Sage berpamitan untuk kembali ke penginapan di mana Sage menginap. Manigoldo tak mengizinkan gurunya itu untuk terlibat dalam kekacauan hari ini. Defteros selalu tahu kalau Manigoldo menganggap Sage seperti ayahnya sendiri, dan Defteros selalu tahu kalau Manigoldo adalah tipe yang sangat mencemaskan ‘keluarga’nya. Rasanya setiap kali _hunter_ senior itu bertandang ke penginapan, dia selalu mengecek total tentang Hyoga dan Shura, memastikan dua ‘adik’nya itu tidak terluka.

Akhirnya Defteros dan Asmita kembali duduk dan menunggu di sana dalam diam, merasakan ketegangan yang menyelimuti bangunan kuno itu.

.

Saat malam merayap langit kota New York, Kardia dan Camus kembali ke Institute bersama Minos dan Albafica. Camille, Ralf dan Woolsey juga tampak siap untuk penyerbuan. Wajah Woolsey tampak masam dan penuh amarah, padahal biasanya alpha Praetor itu selalu tampak santai di setiap kesempatan. Para _Shadowhunter_ muda juga sudah tampak siap dengan perlengkapan mereka.

Defteros merangkul pundak Asmita, membawa _vampire_ berambut pirang panjang itu agak menjauh. “Kau tidak apa-apa?” dia menggenggam jemari Asmita, “Ini akan berakhir cepat. Seperti saat kekacauan dengan kelompok Deathmask dulu.”

Tak ada suara dari Asmita. _Vampire_ itu menyandarkan kepalanya pada pundak Defteros, membiarkan _mate_ -nya mengusap kepalanya dengan lembut. Menjadikan detak jantung Defteros yang berdetak teratur sebagai pusat kesadarannya, Asmita perlahan merasa tenang, menyingkirkan semua sesak yang terasa mengikat semenjak tadi. Belum lagi emosi yang bercampur aduk dalam ruangan besar itu.

“Sudah lebih baik?”

“Tak akan lebih baik sebelum kita bisa melewati malam ini dengan selamat.” Asmita memandang mata Defteros. Lalu dia menarik kaus Defteros, membuat _mate_ -nya itu sedikit membungkuk. Satu kecupan singkat Asmita berikan pada Defteros, “Jangan beranjak dari sampingku.”

“Kau tenang saja.” Defteros menyibak rambut panjang Asmita. “Besok, semua akan kembali seperti semula.”

Akhirnya setelah rapat singkat, mereka semua pun menuju ke tempat sasaran dimana Valentine bersama Luke dan Robert juga para _warlock_ sudah mengepung sasaran mereka. Informasi terakhir yang diterima, selain Maureen dan makhluk aneh yang tidak teridentifikasi itu, ada sekelompok _hunter_ yang berjumlah sekitar dua puluh orang.

Lalu bersama yang lain, Defteros juga Asmita pun menuju ke pelabuhan yang akan menjadi tempat keributan malam ini. Melewati malam tanpa terdeteksi, Defteros juga Asmita mendarat mulus di salah satu bangunan gudang yang ada di wilayah pelabuhan tua di ujung kota New York. Di sana sudah ada Milo dan Kanon yang sudah berjaga di sini sejak kemarin.

“Bagaimana keadaannya?” tanya Defteros.

“Sepertinya si Maureen ini sudah tahu keberadaan kita. Dia tidak repot lagi memasang pelindung apapun yang selama ini menyembunyikannya.” Kanon mengacak rambut Milo yang tampak cemberut, duduk dilantai atap.

“Dia kenapa?”

“Biasa. Si tidak bisa diam ini maunya langsung menyerbu masuk.”

Milo menepis tangan Kanon dari kepalanya.

Asmita memandang ke sekeliling pelabuhan itu dan melihat Magnus dan Ragnor ada di sudut yang berbeda. Du _High Warlock_  itu membuat semacam sekat pembatas yang memisahkan dimensi agar kekacauan di tempat ini tak akan mempengaruhi keadaan sekitar. Karena ini sihir yang menguras tenaga, mereka semua memiliki batasan waktu. Lebih cepat mengakhiri, lebih baik.

“Akhirnya!!” Milo melompat berdiri begitu melihat Valentine mengangkat pedangnya pertanda kalau aksi mereka mallam ini akan segera dimulai. Sederetan kuku merah tajam berkilau ditimpa cahaya bulan, “Tak akan aku biarkan pengacau-pengacau itu berbuat seenaknya di kotaku.”

Serentak semua bergerak bersamaan dengan pintu gudang yang terbuka keras hingga dua pintu besi di sana terlepas dari engselnya. Puluhan, mungkin ratusan _lesser_ _demon_ berterbangan ke segala arah, menyerang siapa saja yang menghalangi. Mereka yang menabrak sekat pelindung buatan para _High Warlock_  terpelanting kembali ke tanah hanya untuk musnah di tangan para _Shadowhunter_.

Defteros bergerak di sisi Asmita, tak melepaskan kewaspadaannya dari sang kekasih. Dia tahu benar Asmita tak butuh perlindungan darinya. Asmita puluhan kali lebih kuat darinya, tapi Defteros akan memastikan kalau _vampire_ berdarah murni itu tak terluka sedikitpun.

Dalam waktu singkat iblis-iblis kecil di sana sudah berhasil dimusnahkan, tersisa yang berukuran sedang. Lalu barulah muncul sekelompok _hunter_ , ini ancaman yang sesungguhnya karena Defteros sudah tahu benar senjata apa yang mereka gunakan. Perak dan bercampur darah jasad mati. Mengikuti insting, Defteros merapat pada Asmita, bergerak seirama dengan kekasihnya itu.

Perhatiannya sedikit teralih pada sosok seorang _hunter_ yang terhempas ke salah satu dinding yang langsung berlubang. Defteros melihat Albafica, dengan wajah dingin dan tampak –selalu- kesal, membersihkan lengan bajunya. Darah segar menetes dari ujung pedang tipis yang menjadi senjata andalannya. _Mate_ Minos itu memang mawar berduri.

Merasakan seseorang mengendap ke belakangnya, Defteros tanpa kesulitan mengangkap lengan penyerangnya dan membanting siapapun itu ke tanah. Dengan satu pukulan telak di ulu hati, Defteros membuat penyerangnya tergeletak pingsan. Dia kembali berdiri di samping Asmita yang baru saja merobohkan dua _hunter_ sekaligus. Tampak luka melintang di lengan _vampire_ berambut pirang itu.

“Asmita…”

“Aku tidak apa-apa.”

“Jangan memaksakan diri.” Defteros meraih lengan Asmita, memandang bekas luka yang menghitam di sana, “Kau harus minum.”

Memandang wajah cemas Defteros, akhirnya Asmita mengangguk. Mereka pun melompat kembali ke atap, menjauh dari kerusuhan. Defteros membiarkan Asmita meminum darahnya sementara dia tetap waspada. Memandang ke seluruh penjuru, Defteros melihat sosok-sosok besar _werewolf_ ada di bawah sana, menghujam taring dan cakar mereka pada musuh. Yang mencolok tentu saja Hasgard yang memang ukurannya dua kali lipat dari _werewolf_   lain.

Lalu mendadak hawa di sekitar sana terasa lebih dingin. Defteros melihat sosok hitam bermata merah yang menyebar aura berbahaya. Dia melihat Jace dan Simon mencoba menyerang makhluk itu bersamaan dengan Alec dan Isabelle. Serangan mereka sama sekali tak berarti bagi makhluk hitam itu. Begitu uga serangan Valentine bersama Robert dan satu _werewolf_ yang pastinya adalah Luke. Semua seperti hinggapan lalat bagi makluk aneh yang belum teridentifikasi itu.

Defteros memandang Asmita yang sudah melepaskannya. “Cukup?”

“Ya.” Asmita menunjukkan lengannya yang sudah kembali seperti sedia kala.

Mereka bersiap untuk kembali ke bawah sampai perhatian Defteros tersita pada apa yang dia lihat dari lubang yang ada di tembok gudang, “Asmita, tunggu!!”

Gerakan Asmita terhenti dan dia memandang ke arah yang sama dengan Defteros. Di dalam gudang, dia melihat sosok seorang anak kecil berambut pirang panjang bersama dengan sesosok _vampire_ muda yang pastinya dialah yang bernama Maureen. Keduanya berada di dalam sebuah lingkaran yang terdiri dari huruf-huruf kuno yang pastilah merupakan lingkaran sihir.

“Dia yang mengendalikan makhluk itu.” Asmita memandang sosok anak yang mungkin usianya tak lebih dari lima tahun. Duduk diam bersila dan menggenggam sebuah tasbih.

“Anak kecil itu?”

“Dia seorang _warlock_.”

“Apa?”

“ _Vampire_ tak bisa melakukan sihir. Jadi pasti lingkaran sihir di sana adalah buatan anak itu. Tak ada makhluk selain _warlock_ yang memiliki kemampuan sihir seperti ini.”

“Tapi kenapa anak sekecil itu….” Defteros tak meneruskan ucapannya.

Asmita pun terdiam sebentar sebelum bicara lagi, “Siapapun dia, dia hanya menjadi alat saja. Kita harus mengeluarkan dia dari sana.”

“Oke.”

Berdampingan, Defteros dan Asmita melompat turun langsung ke lubang di dinding. Keduanya masuk dan berhadapan dengan gadis _vampire_ berwajah pucat dan sangat tidak bersahabat.

“ _Well well_ … lihat siapa yang datang. Yang Mulia _vampire_ murni bersama _mate_ -nya, seperti yang selalu dikagumi oleh _My Lady_ Camille.” Ujar Maureen dengan nada suara yang menghina.

Mengacuhkan omongan itu, Asmita memandang sosok si bocah kecil yang tampak sedikit ketakutan. Genggaman tangannya makin erat pada tasbih yang terbuat dari kayu itu. Dari jarak seperti ini, Asmita juga Defteros melihat tanda _warlock_ pada tubuh anak itu, dua bola matanya berlainan warna, biru dan keemasan, lalu dia memiliki iris seperti Magnus, kecil dan memanjang deperti mata kucing.

“Apa yang kau lakukan pada anak sekecil itu?” Asmita maju selangkah dengan Defteros waspada di sampingnya, “Kau memperdaya anak sekecil itu untuk melakukan ritual berbahaya. Kau keterlaluan.”

“Memperdaya? Aku tidak memperdayanya. Aku hanya mengatakan kalau aku bisa membangkitkan kembali ibunda tercintanya kalau dia membantuku.”

Defteros menahan napas merasakan perubahan emosi Asmita.

“Kenapa kau mengkhianati kaummu sendiri. Kau seorang _vampire_ , seorang _Downworlder_ , tapi kau berencana untuk mencelakai sesamamu.”

“DIAM!!” Maureen menjerit kencang, “Mereka makhluk biadab yang seenaknya mengubahku menjadi… menjadi makhluk menjijikan ini!!”

Saat itu masuklah Camille bersama satu _werewolf_ yang jelas adalah Ralf, kekasihnya. Pimpinan _vampire_ New York itu tampak murka memandang anak yang dia asuh namun ternyata merupakan otak dari serentetan pembunuhan keji di kota ini.

“Oh, _My Lady_ , senang kau bergabung di sini,” Maureen tersenyum congkak, merasa aman dalam lingkaran sihir itu.

Asmita menahan saat Camille hendak maju, “Jangan termakan apapun yang dia katakan. Dia hanya makhluk lemah yang tak bisa menerima dirinya sendiri.”

Defteros mengikuti langkah Asmita, tak tahu apa yang akan dilakukan oleh kekasihnya itu.

“Kau pikir kau akan selamat di dalam lingkaran sihir ini?” Asmita mengulurkan tangannya. Saat itu muncullah semacam dinding transparan yang langsung membuat tangan Asmita menghitam seolah terbakar.

Maureen tertawa dingin, “Tak akan ada yang bisa melewati lingkaran ini. Kau akan habis terbakar sebelum bisa menyentuhku.”

 _Dia memilih lawan yang salah_ , batin Defteros. Lalu dia memberi isyarat pada Camille dan Ralf untuk menjauh. Dia memandang mata Asmita yang berubah semerah darah dan seakan tak merasakan sakit, Asmita menyentuh dinding transparan itu.

“Sudah bosan hidup ternyata. Sihir ini tak akan bisa kau hancurkan, _vampire_ ,” Maureen masih tertawa mengejek.

“Maaf saja,” Asmita maju selangkah saat jemarinya mulai menembus lapisan tembus pandang itu, “aku sudah hidup lebih lama dari saat sihir ini pertama tercipta.” Dengan satu sentakan, Asmita berhasil membuka celah dan dengan kakinya dia menghapus untaian mantra yang tertulis di lantai, membuat lingkaran sihir itu seketika buyar, menimbulkan ledakan angin yang luar biasa. Asmita bergerak cepat dan membawa sosok anak kecil itu menjauh dari Maureen.

Kemudian terdengar suara pekikan yang memekakkan telinga, Defteros memandang ke arah luar di mana makhluk hitam itu menggelepar tanpa kendali dan menyerang membabi buta. Tapi dia tak mengkhawatirkan itu, dia segera ke tempat Asmita yang tengah memeluk sang bocah yang tak sadarkan diri. Diputuskan dari energi sihirnya pasti membuat anak itu shock.

Defteros melindungi Asmita juga si anak asing itu saat melihat Camille dan Ralf menerjang Maureen. Dia sedikit bergidik saat taring tajam Camille mengoyak daging Maureen, juga saat cakar Ralf merobek tubuh kecil Maureen hingga darah menyembur ke segala penjuru. Jeritan panjang Maureen terputus saat kepalanya terpisah dari tubuhnya oleh serangan Camille.

Setelah itu Camille langsung berbalik dan membenamkan wajahnya di leher serigala besar di sisinya. Ralf menggeram lembut seolah menenangkan Camille.

“Defteros…”

Pandangan Defteros kembali pada Asmita, dia merangkul kekasihnya itu, mengecup lembut sisi kepala Asmita, “Kita pergi dari sini. Ayo!” dia membimbing Asmita berdiri dan mereka keluar dari dalam gudang itu, namun di luar masih terjadi kekacauan yang luar biasa. Terlepas dari hilangnya lingkaran sihir yang kemungkinan besar adalah sihir yang mengendalikan makhluk aneh itu, para _demon_ yang terlah terpanggil masih berkeliaran dengan bebas.

Asmita menggendong bocah kecil itu dalam pelukannya. Mereka berlari menuju ke tempat yang sedikit terhindar dari ‘keramaian’. Defteros melihat Magnus masih berusaha menahan sekat pelindung di sekitar wilayah itu meski wajahnya sudah tampak kepayahan.

Magnus memberi isyarat supaya Asmita dan Defteros keluar dari celah kecil yang ada di sisinya. Namun belum lagi Asmita dan Defteros mendekat, tampak sesosok _demon_ bergerak cepat ke arah Magnus. _Warlock_ itu tak sempat bereaksi namun diluar dugaan, Alec melesat cepat, menghadang serangan _demon_ itu hingga tubuhnya tersungkur dengan luka fatal di dada kirinya.

“Alexander!!” Magnus, tak mempedulikan apapun, menghampiri Alec dan menopang tubuh pemuda itu, “Alexander!!”

 _Demon_ yang masih berkeliaran itu habis di tangan Defteros. Sekat pelindung di sana buyar sudah, membuat para iblis berkeliaran bebas, namun tak sebebas yang dipikirkan karena sosok-sosok besar _werewolf_ ternyata menunggu di luar sekat, mengantisipasi apapun yang akan terjadi.

Dan malam berdarah itu pun berakhir saat hari mulai menjelang fajar.

.

.

Di Institute, Asmita dan Defteros ada di sebuah kamar yang dipinjamkan untuk mereka. Asmita duduk di samping tempat tidur di mana Shaka, nama bocah kecil tadi, kini berbaring dalam tidur. Tadi, _warlock_ bernama Tessa datang dan memeriksa Shaka. Dengan kemampuan istimewanya, Tessa bisa mengambil informasi tentang seseorang dari sebuah barang, dan dari tasbih yang dibawa oleh Shaka, mereka jadi tahu asal usul anak itu.

Shaka baru saja ditinggal ibunya untuk selamanya. Bocah lima tahun yang tak tahu harus kemana itu tak sengaja ditemukan oleh Maureen. Dengan kata-kata rayuan yang manis, Maureen berhasil menggunakan kekuatan Shaka untuk tujuannya sendiri. Kemampuan _warlock_ kecil masih sangat mentah, namun murni dan sangat kuat, itu membuatnya mampu untuk menggunakan sihir-sihir tua. Dalam ‘ingatan’ yang dimiliki oleh tasbih itu, Tessa ‘melihat’ bagaimana Maureen juga berhasil menggunakan taktik yang sama pada sekelompok _hunter_ untuk bekerja sama dengannya dengan imbalan dia akan menghidupkan kembali Deathmask, pimpinan mereka.

Setelah ditelusuri lebih lanjut, ternyata Maureen mencuri sebuah buku kuno koleksi pribadi Camille dan menemukan mantra kuno yang dia pakai untuk ‘mengurung’ roh dari ibu Shaka dan juga Deathmask dalam satu wadah yang terbentuk dari sisa pembakaran jenazah Deathmask. Menyatukan dua roh dalam satu wadah adalah pemikiran yang sangat buruk dan itulah wujud asli dari makhluk hitam buas yang tak teridentifikasi dalam ilmu para _Nephilim_ maupun _Downworlder_.

Dugaan percobaan pembangkitan yang telah mati memang benar adanya, dilihat dari dua tubuh yang bahkan tak bisa disebut sebagai manusia. Kata mengerikan saja tak cukup untuk menggambarkan bentuk yang ingin dibangkitkan oleh Maureen. Saat ini gudang dan wilayah pelabuhan ada dalam pengawasan ketat untuk memastikan tak ada yang terlewat dalam pemeriksaan menyeluruh.

Defteros duduk di sebelah Asmita yang menggenggam tangan Shaka. “Biarkan dia istirahat. Dia aman di sini.”

Tapi Asmita tak beranjak dari tempatnya.

Tak memaksa, Defteros mengusap kepala Asmita, “Aku ambilkan makan untuknya, siapa tahu sebentar lagi dia bangun. Kau tunggu di sini, _okay_?”

Hanya anggukan yang menjadi jawaban dari Asmita.

Lalu Defteros pun meninggalkan kamar itu dengan niat menuju dapur. Tapi langkahnya tertahan saat melihat para _Shadowhunter_ berkumpul di ujung lorong, di depan sebuah kamar. Defteros tak perlu bertanya karena pastinya semua yang ada di sana menunggu kepastian kondisi Alec. Defteros teringat bagaimana parahnya luka Alec, belum lagi racun dari _demon_ yang masuk ke dalam tubuhnya begitu dekat dengan jantung.

Bukan hanya Alec yang tumbang. _Shadowhunter_ dari London, Jem, juga mengalami luka parah. _Shadowhunter_ lain pun mengalami luka-luka yang jelas tertoreh di tubuh mereka, _rune_ penyembuh sepertinya tak bekerja dengan maksimal. Ruangan lain juga penuh oleh ‘pasien’ dadakan’, _vampire_ dari klan Camille, lalu anggota Praetor, juga anggota Hasgard dan _hunter_ dari organisasi milik Sage. Sepertinya Institute New York saat ini berubah menjadi rumah sakit darurat.

“Defteros.”

Dia menoleh dan melihat Kardia bersama Camus. Kardia tampak baik-baik saja, tapi ada beberapa luka gores di tubuh Camus meski tak parah.

“Di mana Asmita?” tanya Kardia.

“Di kamar. Dia masih menemani Shaka.”

Kardia memandang Defteros, “Bagaimana kondisi kalian?”

“Kami tidak apa-apa. Asmita sempat terluka tapi tak ada yang perlu dicemaskan.”

Setelah itu Kardia dan Camus masuk ke kamar yang disediakan untuk mereka. Defteros sendiri memutuskan untuk menuju ke dapur. Di sana dia melihat Milo dan Kanon duduk berdua dalam diam. Wajah Milo terlihat kesal. Kanon menunjukkan lengannya yang terbebat perban pada Defteros, menjadi jawaban atas pertanyaan yang belum terlontar.

Defteros mendekati Milo dan menepuk kepala pirang adik Kardia itu, “Jangan merajuk seperti itu. Luka Kanon tak separah yang terlihat.”

“Tetap saja. Dia tidak harus melindungiku. Lukanya tak akan sembuh secepat aku. Lebih baik aku yang luka,” Milo menggembungkan pipinya.

“Kau tidak bisa menyalahkan kami yang juga merasakan keinginan kuat untuk melindungi pasangan kami. Ayolah… kau jelek kalau merajuk seperti ini,” bujuk Defteros.

Milo memandang sebal pada ‘kakak ipar’nya, “Aku memang jelek kok!!” dia berdiri dan langsung keluar. Kanon menghela napas sebelum berdiri dan menyusul Milo.

Defteros menggelengkan kepala melihat polah dua pemuda itu, benar-benar membuat orang gemas. Kemudian dia mengambil beberapa potong roti, mentega, keju dan segelas susu dari lemari pendingin dan langsung kembali ke kamar di mana Asmita berada.

Namun langkahnya kembali terhenti saat dia mendengar suara Magnus. Walau jarak mereka cukup jauh, Defteros bisa mendengar dengan jelas apa yang dibicarakan sekumpulan orang di sana. Tak pernah sekali pun Defteros mendengar suara Magnus yang lirih dan terdengar putus asa seperti itu. Biasanya sang _High Warlock_  dari Brooklyn tampak selalu santai dan menganggap gampang semua hal. Tapi tidak untuk saat ini.

Defteros melihat Magnus berdiri berhadapan dengan keluarga Lightwood. Kepalanya menunduk, membuat rambutnya yang tak dihiasi glitter berwarna-warni jatuh alami di sisi wajahnya. Tangannya terkepal dan bergetar saat dia berucap, “ _please_ … aku membutuhkannya. Aku tak bisa kehilangan Alexander.”

Yang terjadi berikutnya, Robert dan Maryse berpelukan, juga kedua anak mereka, Isabelle dan Max. Air mata tak terbendung di pelupuk mata mereka saat bergantian mereka semua memeluk Magnus.

Robert menarik napas panjang lalu menepuk pundak Magnus, sedikit meremasnya, “ _Take him…_ ”

Maryse menangis memeluk lengan suaminya.

Isabelle maju, memeluk Magnus dengan erat dan berkata di sela isak tangisnya, “Kau jaga dia! Kau akan berhadapan dengan seluruh keluarga Lightwood.”

Tanpa sadar Defteros menahan napas, menyadari apa yang sedang dibicarakan di sana. Alec… seorang Alexander Lightwood akan menjadi seorang imortal. Separah itukah lukanya? Hingga Magnus tak bisa menyembuhkan pemuda _Nephilim_ itu.

Tak tahan dengan suasana di sana, Defteros masuk ke dalam kamar setelah menarik napas dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Dia menghampiri Asmita yang belum beralih dari posisinya tadi. Meletakkan baki yang dia bawa, Defteros duduk lagi di sisi kekasihnya, memandang wajah kecil Shaka yang tertidur pulas. _Warlock_ atau bukan, Shaka masih terlalu kecil untuk mengalami semua ini.

“Apa yang terjadi di luar sana? Sepertinya… ada kabar buruk.”

Defteros mengecup kepala Asmita dan menggenggam tangan kekasihnya erat, “Magnus… akan mengubah Alec menjadi abadi. Lukanya terlalu parah dan sepertinya hanya itu satu-satunya cara untuk menyelamatkan hidupnya.”

Tak ada reaksi dari Asmita, tapi Defteros tahu kalau _vampire_ itu tengah berpikir.

“Defteros… aku ingin mengasuh anak ini. Aku ingin menjaganya, memastikan dia tak akan terlibat dengan hal mengerikan seperti ini lagi.”

Saat memandang mata biru Asmita yang berkilau jernih, Defteros menemukan sorot lembut yang selalu dia suka. Sorot mata yang terkesan dingin, namun ada kehangatan di balik itu semua. Dirangkulnya lembut pinggang Asmita, “Kalau itu maumu. Aku akan bicara dengan Kardia dan juga Valentine.”

Mereka berbagi satu kecupan lembut yang menghapuskan semua sesak yang mereka rasa.

.

.

Dua hari penuh Defteros dan Asmita menginap di Institute New York. Bukan tanpa alasan, mereka sudah mengutarakan maksud untuk mengasuh Shaka kepada Valentine. Pimmpinan Institute itu tak tampak keberatan meski dia tak bisa menjanjikan semua akan berjalan mulus. Anggota Dewan pasti akan membuat segala yang mudah menjadi susah. Valentine hanya memastikan walau apapun yang dikatakan Dewan, dia akan ada di pihak Asmita dan Defteros.

Shaka sendiri, awalnya tampak takut dan tak berhenti menangis. Semua memaklumi peraaan _warlock_ kecil itu. Dia belum paham siapa dirinya, belum mengerti kekuatan yang dia miliki. Namun kesabaran Asmita membuahkan hasil… yang jauh lebih baik dari yang diharapkan karena sekarang, Shaka tak mau lepas dari _vampire_ murni yang selalu ada di sisinya sejak dia membuka mata. Sang murni pun tampak tak keberatan pada _warlock_ kecil yang tak pernah turun dari gendongannya.

Namun masalah bukan hanya itu saja. Keputusan keluarga Lightwood yang membiarkan putra sulung mereka menjadi bagian dari _Downworld_ pasti akan menjadi bahasan yang dipermasalahkan oleh

“Kardia dan Minos sedang bertemu dengan utusan Dewan di ruang pertemuan.” Defteros menghampiri Asmita yang sedang memangku Shaka di tepian air mancur yang ada di taman samping Institute. “Kuharap tak ada masalah.”

“Siapa pun Dewan itu, mereka tidak memiliki hak apapun pada Shaka. Dia bebas menentukan dengan siapa dia ingin tinggal.”

Defteros tersenyum, “Ya. Shaka bebas. Aku yakin Valentine bisa meyakinkan anggota Dewan itu agar mengizinkan Shaka tinggal bersama kita.”

Memainkan jemari kecil Shaka, Asmita memandang kekasihnya, “Bagaimana keadaan keluarga Lightwood?”

Ada jeda beberapa detik sebelum Defteros menjawab pertanyaan itu, “Belum ada kabar baik. Semua membutuhkan proses yang sangat panjang.” Dia duduk di sisi Asmita, memandang Shaka yang memainkan butir tasbihnya dalam diam. Anak itu tak banyak bicara, mungkin pengaruh shock dan trauma yang dia alami. “Kuharap kita bisa segera pulang ke penginapan. Aspros dan Saga sudah terlalu sering menghantui ponselku.”

“Aku juga berharap seperti itu, Defteros,” Asmita mengusap kepala Shaka lalu menggendong bocah kecil itu. Shaka seperti biasa langsung memeluk leher Asmita, menyembunyikan wajahnya di sela rambut panjang yang terurai.

Karena udara semakin panas, akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk masuk dan kembali ke kamar. Di dalam kamar, Asmita menurunkan Shaka di kasur di mana _warlock_ kecil itu langsung memeluk sebuah bantal dan merebahkan tubuhnya di sebelah Asmita.

“Sepertinya kita harus membelikan sesuatu yang bisa dia peluk. Mungkin… boneka beruang?”

“Dia anak laki-laki, Defteros.”

“Bukan masalah, kan? Saga dan Kanon waktu masih bayi juga punya boneka kesayangan mereka.”

Asmita berpikir sebentar sambil memandang Shaka yang memainkan ujung sarung bantalnya, “Kupikir… mungkin cocok juga.”

“Apa kubilang,” Defteros tersenyum,”setelah masalah ini beres, kita manjakan dia sampai puas, okay. Rasanya jadi punya anak laki-laki.”

Asmita menatap Defteros dengan tajam. Yang bersangkutan hanya tertawa.

“Salah sendiri kau memanjakan Shaka sampai sebegitunya,” Defteros mencubit pelan pipi Shaka, membuat bocah itu langsung protes dan menghantamkan bantalnya ke muka Defteros lalu buru-buru dia memeluk pinggang Asmita.

“Jangan menjahilinya terus!” Asmita menjauhkan tangan Defteros yang hendak mengacak rambut Shaka.

“Habisnya… kau seperti melupakan aku karena sibuk mengurus Shaka.” Defteros menyentuh sisi wajah Asmita dengan maksud ingin mengecup bibir kekasihnya. Namun belum lagi niatnya kesampaian, mendadak Shaka menerjang dan memukul-mukulinya dengan brutal.

Shaka baru berhenti setelah Asmita memangkunya lagi dan dia juga Defteros terkejut melihat air mata deras mengalir di pipi _warlock_ kecil itu.

“Jangan… tidak boleh…”

Mendengar itu, senyum bersamaan muncul di wajah Defteros juga Asmita. “Gawat, sepertinya anak ini memang benar-benar sainganku,” Defteros terkekeh melihat Shaka yang masih menangis.

 Dengan lembut Asmita mengusap kepala bocah dipangkuannya, “Sepertinya kau harus bersabar sampai Shaka puas bermanja padaku.”

“Hmp! Kurasa dia tidak akan puas kalau kau juga terus memanjakan dia.” Defteros menggeringkan pipi Shaka dengan sarung bantal, “jadi kurasa satu-satunya cara adalah membuat Shaka mau juga manja padaku.” Pria berkulit gelap itu menghadapkan wajah Shaka padanya, “Jadi bagaimana kalau nanti kita beli es krim? Kau suka es krim?”

Agak lama sebelum Shaka menganggukkan kepalanya.

“Bagus! Kita makan es krim sepuasnya.” Defteros tersenyum pada Asmita, “taktik es krim tidak pernah gagal untuk anak-anak.”

“Terserah kau saja.”

Lalu mereka bertiga menghabiskan waktu di dalam kamar. Asmita membacakan dongeng untuk Shaka dari buku-buku yang ada di perpustakaan sementara Defteros ikut menyimak dan duduk di sisi tempat tidur hingga Shaka berbaring di antaranya dan Asmita. Dia tersenyum saat jemari kecil Shaka meraih kaosnya dan menggenggam dengan erat.

Untuk sejenak mereka memisahkan diri dari dunia luar. Memanjakan diri dalam kehangatan yang membentengi mereka dari kelam yang masih terasa di luar sana. Begitu Shaka lelap, Asmita dan Defteros memeluk bocah kecil itu, menawarkan perlindungan dan kasih sayang yang terengut dari sosok mungil yang belum mengenal dunia.

Dengan satu harapan agar mereka akan tetap bisa menjaga Shaka untuk selamanya.

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**TO BE CONTINUED**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo


	8. Chapter 8

Lima malam berlalu sejak berakhirnya kasus yang menghebohkan kota New York. Tapi dalam waktu itu, Woolsey tak sejengkalpun meninggalkan Institute New York. Dia akan tetap di sana sampai kondisi Jordan benar-benar pulih.

Woolsey seperti tak mengenal dirinya sendiri karena selama ini dia tak pernah, sekali pun tak pernah merasa begini cemas dan begini takutnya. Yang dia tahu… dia tak ingin kehilangan Jordan. Dan ini kali pertama Woolsey memiliki rasa yang begitu spesial pada seseorang.

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

 **Saint Seiya** © Kurumada Masami

 **Saint Seiya Lost Canvas** © Teshirogi Shiori

 **The Mortal Instruments** © Cassandra Clare

 **Crossroad** © aicchan

-07 And Then-

 **-Alternate Universe** -

Absolutely non-canon fact

Crossover from my fics **In The Moonlight** & **The Longest Road**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

“Woolsey? Kau masih ada di sini?”

Mata hijau Woolsey memandang pemuda yang terbaring di salah satu tempat tidur di balai pengobatan Institute. Nyaris sekujur tubuh pemuda itu tertutup perban putih, menandakan parahnya luka yang dia derita.

“Kenapa? Kau tidak suka aku ada di sini?”

“Bukan begitu. Hanya saja… kau pasti punya urusan yang lebih penting.”

Menghembuskan napas pendek, Woolsey bersandar di kursi kayu yang sejak tadi menjadi tempatnya duduk, “Saat ini kau yang paling penting.”

Terkejut, Jordan hanya bisa tersenyum canggung.

“Istirahatlah!”

Menurut, Jordan kembali memejamkan matanya.

Woolsey menyisir rambut dengan jemarinya lalu dia memandang jam dinding yang menunjukkan waktu di pukul empat sore. Dia melihat ke sekeliling di mana para ‘pasien’ masih memenuhi ruangan panjang dengan jajaran tempat tidur itu. Di depan pintu dia bisa melihat kakaknya sedang berbincang dengan Sage dan Hasgard. Tapi itu tak menarik perhatian Woolsey saat ini. Kepalanya seperti penuh dengan kejadian dalam lima hari ini.

Dimulai dari perubahan status Alec menjadi seorang imortal karena luka dan racun _demon_ yang merusak tubuhnya hingga pengobatan biasa tak lagi ada gunanya. Sampai saat ini masih terngiang jeritan yang begitu menyakitkan dari Alec saat satu per satu tanda sebagai seorang _Nephilim_ terhapus dari tubuhnya. Begitu pula dengan Jace saat lambang _parabatai_ di tubuhnya menghilang seiring perubahan status Alec.

Woolsey sudah mengenal Jace dan Alec sejak keduanya masih bocah. Dia tahu seberapa dekat dua pemuda itu, seolah mereka adalah saudara sekandung. Tak terbayang bagaimana pedihnya saat hubungan yang begitu lama dan begitu erat terjalin, rusak, hancur tanpa bisa disambung kembali.

Menghela napas panjang, Woolsey mencoba untuk mengalihkan pikirannya, namun itu tidak berhasil. Kali ini dia justru jadi memikirkan tentang Magnus. Sekian lama dia mengenal _warlock_ itu, tak sekalipun Woolsey melihatnya memiliki perasaan yang tulus seperti yang diberikan pada Alec. Tak pernah sorot mata Magnus tampak lembut penuh cinta, tidak untuknya, tidak untuk Camille. Dan keputusan Magnus untuk mengikat Alec dalam keabadian merupakan bukti keseriusan Magnus pada anak malaikat itu. Bukannya Magnus tak pernah serius pada kekasihnya yang lalu, hanya saja tak sekali _warlock_ itu pun berniat untuk hidup berdampingan dengan pasangannya dalam keterasingan di tengah laju waktu.

“Woolsey?”

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Woolsey menoleh dan melihat Ralf sudah ada di sebelahnya.

“Aku kembali sebentar ke rumah Praetor. Ada yang kau butuhkan?”

“Tidak,” jawab Woolsey singkat.

Ralf memandang adiknya, lalu sekilas pada Jordan yang tidur pulas. Harus Ralf akui, dia terkejut karena Woolsey bisa bertahan lama dengan _werewolf_ muda yang baru bergabung dengan Praetor itu. Biasanya melihat Woolsey bertahan tiga hari dengan satu orang saja sudah merupakan keajaiban. Namun kini, fakta kalau Woolsey bisa ‘tenang’ di samping Jordan membuat Ralf heran sekaligus senang karena ini kali pertamanya dia melihat Woolsey tak sibuk menghadiri pesta-pesta _Downworlder_ yang tersebar di kota New York.

“Baiklah. Nanti aku kembali ke sini lagi,” Ralf menepuk pundak Woolsey dan berlalu dari sana.

.

Malam sudah meraja di langit New York, membuat hawa jadi sedikit lebih bersahabat meski tetap saja terasa panas dan lembab.

Woolsey berjalan ke arah dapur untuk mengambil makanan. Dia melihat kamar tempat Alec masih dirawat secara instensif oleh Magnus dan para _warlock_ lain. Perubahan seorang mortal menjadi imortal bukanlah masalah yang sepele. Lalu dia memutuskan untuk mampir sebentar ke sana. Perlahan dia membuka pintu dan melihat Alec berbaring di kasur dan Magnus duduk di sisinya, lalu di sana juga ada Ragnor dan Catarina. Atmosfir di sini sudah terasa lebih ringan dari beberapa hari terakhir.

“Hei, Woolsey,” sapa Alec.

Memaksakan diri tersenyum, Woolsey menghampiri sang mantan _Nephilim_ itu. Rasanya masih janggal melihat kulit Alec yang bersih tanpa _rune_ yang dulu tampak berteriak lantang dan bangga sebagi identitas seorang _Shadowhunter_. Tapi setidaknya, kilau mata biru Alec tidak berubah.

“Bagaimana badanmu?” tanya Woolsey. Matanya tak bisa mengabaikan tautan jari Magnus dan Alec yang semakin erat.

“Aku sudah tidak apa-apa. Tapi rasanya seperti pasien gawat darurat.”

Woolsey menyentil kening Alec, “Yang kemarin itu memang gawat sekali!” dia berkacak pinggang, “Kau ‘gimana, Magnus? Sekali-sekalinya aku lihat kau sampai terkapar begitu.”

Tak ada jawaban dari Magnus kecuali pandangan tajam untuk membungkam sang alpha.

Melihat pandangan sadis itu, Woolsey mengangkat bahu. Kemudian dia pun meninggalkan kamar dan melanjutkan langkah ke dapur. Baru juga setengah jalan, ada yang menabrak kaki Woolsey dari belakang, membuatnya sedikit terhuyung. Dia menoleh dan melihat anak kecil berambut pirang dengan mata kucing yang _heterochromia_. Shaka, _warlock_ kecil yang menjadi alat dalam kekacauan kemarin itu.

Bocah itu mengusap wajahnya dan memandang Woolsey tanpa bicara.

“Shaka, sudah kubilang jangan lari-lari!” dari ujung lorong muncullah Asmita. _Vampire_ murni itu tampak terkejut melihat Shaka yang terduduk di lantai.

Shaka sendiri langsung berdiri dan berlari memeluk kaki Asmita, mengintip dari balik tubuh _vampire_ murni yang kini telah diberi hak penuh untuk mengasuhnya.

“Dia menabrakmu?” tanyanya pada Woolsey, tapi sebelum ada jawaban, Asmita memandang Shaka, “apa yang aku bilang tentang hal yang harus kau lakukan kalau bersalah pada orang lain?”

Shaka diam sebentar dan kembali memandang Woolsey, “Maafkan aku.”

Lalu Asmita menggendong Shaka dan berbalik pergi.

Tak ambil pusing, Woolsey pun masuk ke dapur. Dia mengambil apapun yang sekiranya bisa dia dan Jordan makan malam ini. Setelah puas, dia kembali ke bangsal pengobatan dan melihat Jordan sudah bangun dan bersandar pada setumpuk bantal.

“Aku bawakan makan malam. Tak ada daging sih, tapi cukuplah untuk mengganjal perut.” Woolsey meletakkan nampan berisi makanan ke meja kecil di samping tempat tidur. “Kau mau apa?”

Jordan memandang beraneka roti dan juga buah di sana, “Kurasa roti saja cukup. Perutku masih terasa aneh.”

Alis Woolsey bertaut kesal, “Jelas saja aneh. Perutmu itu robek dalam, kau tahu?!”

Mendengar selipan nada cemas, Jordan memandang alpha sekaligus kekasihnya itu, “Maaf… aku ceroboh.”

“Sudah sering aku bilang kecerobohan bisa membawa maut untukmu.” Woolsey duduk di kursi kayu dan melipat tangan di dadanya. Belum hilang dari ingatan bagaimana kondisi Jordan saat Jace dan Simon menemukannya. Saat itu darah Woolsey seperti membeku, melihat luka-luka mengerikan di tubuh Jordan. Sayatan tajam dan darah segar yang seolah mengalir tanpa henti. Untung saja _werewolf_ memiliki kemampuan pemulihan diri yang lebih cepat dari manusia biasa, jika tidak, bisa dipastikan kalau Jordan tidak akan selamat.

Setelah makan malam seadanya, Woolsey menyuruh Jordan untuk beristirahat lagi. Karena di sana tak hanya mereka sendiri, Woolsey hanya menepuk lengan Jordan sekali meski inginnya dia memeluk pemuda itu erat dan tak melepasnya lagi.

.

#

.

Penghujung musim panas memberikan cuaca yang sangat bersahabat. Matahari tak lagi bersinar begitu terik dan udara mulai membawa nuansa musim gugur yang sejuk. Hujan pun mulai sering membasahi kota New York yang baru saja lepas dari satu kasus yang mengerikan.

“Jordan!!”

Yang dipanggil menoleh dan dia melihat Woolsey datang menghampirinya dengan wajah kesal. _Okay, sepertinya aku berbuat kesalahan yang aku sendiri tak tahu kalau itu salah_ , batin Jordan. Dia berhenti dan menunggu Woolsey menghampirinya yang berniat untuk ke garasi dan pergi dengan salah satu motor yang bebas di pakai di rumah itu.

“Mau kemana kau?” tanya Woolsey jelas dengan nada tidak suka.

“Err… aku hanya ingin jalan-jalan. Sekedar menikmati malam…” Jordan menghentikan ucapannya segera begitu melihat wajah Woolsey makin tampak kesal, “Kalau kau tak mengizinkanku, tidak apa-apa.”

Woolsey berkacak pinggang, “Siapa bilang aku tidak mengizinkan? Aku hanya tidak mau kau pergi sendiri.” Sang alpha menyambar helm yang tergantung di dinding garasi, “Ayo! Aku juga ikut.”

Menghela napas, Jordan menyusul Woolsey yang sudah ada di samping motor sport berwarna merah.

Keduanya pun melaju di atas kendaraan roda dua itu, melintasi malam yang masih saja tampak terang benderang. Jordan mengarahkan motornya ke arah taman yang agak jauh dari rumah Praetor. Dia menghentikan kendaraannya di bagian taman yang berbukit. Di sana dia dan Woolsey duduk di bangku kayu yang menghadap wajah New York di malam hari yang berwarna-warni karena cahaya lampu.

“Jadi apa yang lakukan di sini?” tanya Woolsey.

“Tak ada. Hanya diam dan menenangkan diri.”

“Membosankan.”

Jordan melirik alpha-nya itu. Kalau Woolsey sedang bad mood, satu-satunya cara untuk membuatnya lebih baik hanyalah menawarkan sebuah keintiman. Maka Jordan merangkul pundak Woolsey lalu mencium bibir pria tampan berambut pirang itu. Jelas saja itu bukanlah satu sentuhan ringan yang singkat, tapi mereka berdua sama _-_ sama menikmati kebersamaan mereka tanpa gangguan siapapun.

Entah berapa lama mereka larut dalam kemesraan itu sampai akhirnya Woolsey menarik diri.

“Ada apa?”

“Tidak,” Woolsey berdiri, “kau sendiri yang bilang kalau tempat umum seperti ini bukan tempat yang cocok untuk waktu pribadi kita,” ada seringai di wajah sang alpha.

“Kau mau pulang?”

Woolsey menggeleng, “Kita ke tempat yang lebih menyenangkan.”

.

“Jadi ini tempat yang lebih menyenangkan untukmu, Woolsey?” Jordan menghentikan kendaraannya di penginapan milik para _vampire_ murni.

“ _Yeah_ , dekat dengan hutan seperti ini lebih menyenangkan, kan?” Woolsey turun dari motor dan melepas helmnya. “Hei, Milo!” sapanya pada seorang _vampire_ murni berambut pirang panjang berantakan.

“Kalian datang di saat yang tepat. Ayo! Kita pesta di belakang. Yang lain juga sudah ada di sini.”

Jordan mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Yang lain? Okay… Jordan baru menyadari jajaran motor sport yang ada di samping bangunan utama penginapan itu. Jadi para _Nephilim_ dan para _warlock_ juga ada di sini.

Maka bersama Woolsey, Jordan mengikuti Milo ke halaman belakang di mana sudah ada dua api unggun besar dengan banyak orang berkumpul di sana. Jordan bisa melihat sosok besar Hasgard di sana. Sejak awal bertemu, Jordan sungguh segan pada _werewolf_ yang telah hidup ratusan tahun itu. Setelah menyapa teman-teman mereka di sana, Jordan duduk di sebelah Woolsey yang dengan santainya menempatkan diri di samping Hasgard dan mengajak pria bertubuh besar itu mengobrol.

Di tengah pesta BBQ itu Jordan melihat tak ada sekat pembatas di sini. Seorang _werewolf_ bisa bercanda akrab dengan _hunter_. Seorang _vampire_ bisa berbincang seru dengan _Nephilim_. Tempat ini benar-benar merupakan Sanctuary. Tak salah Woolsey dan Ralf memutuskan untuk menyematkan lambang Praetor di papan penanda penginapan ini.

Jordan sendiri akhirnya mengobrol dengan Simon dan Jace yang ada paling dekat dengannya. Dia senang melihat pasangan itu sudah tampak seperti sedia kala, mesra dengan cara mereka sendiri. Lalu pandangannya teralih pada Magnus dan Alec yang duduk dekat dengan Isabelle dan Clary. Lega rasanya melihat wajah-wajah ceria di sana. Beberapa waktu lalu semua orang yang ditemui Jordan berwajah seolah dunia ini sudah mendekati akhir.

“Untukmu.”

Sebuah piring berisi tusukan daging dan sayuran yang dimasak setengah matang. Jordan memandang siapa yang menyodorkan piring itu padanya, ternyata Milo yang sedang menggendong si kecil Shaka.

“Kau lebih suka yang seperti ini, kan?”

“ _Thanks_ ,” Jordan menerima piring itu. “Kau tidak makan?”

“Tidak. Aku sudah kenyang.”

Mendengar tekanan pada kata kenyang, Jordan tak bertanya. Dia menikmati daging panggang itu masih terus memandang Milo yang duduk di sebelah Kanon sambil memangku Shaka yang sepertinya menjadi kesayangan penghuni penginapan ini.

Seperti biasa, pesta berlanjut sampai lepas tengah malam. Meski para pasangan banyak yang sudah mengundurkan diri untuk menikmati waktu pribadi mereka. Tak terkecuali Jordan dan Woolsey. Mereka memutuskan untuk menyendiri di paviliun yang disewa Woolsey untuk semalam. Karena sudah sering ke tempat ini, Jordan merasa kalau penginapan para murni ini adalah rumah keduanya.

Woolsey mematikan air shower dan membungkus tubuhnya dengan piyama handuk lalu keluar dari kamar mandi. Dia melihat Jordan duduk bersandar di tempat tidur sambil menggonta-ganti saluran televisi.

“Acara apa yang kau cari?” Woolsey duduk di samping pemuda itu.

“Aku juga tidak tahu,” akhirnya Jordan meletakkan remote di meja yang ada di antara dua tempat tidur berukuran _single_ , “kau tampak segar.”

Woolsey tersenyum dan meraih dagu Jordan, “hanya segar? Itu tak cukup untuk memujiku, Kyle.”

“Memangnya aku harus bilang apa lagi?” tak ada lagi yang keluar dari bibir Jordan saat Woolsey menciumnya penuh dan menuntut.

Keduanya tak menahan diri. Harus mengakui kalau mereka haus akan sentuhan intim yang lama tak mereka rasakan. Memang, sejak Jordan terluka sampai masa pemulihan, tak sekali pun mereka menghabiskan malam bersama. Biasanya, Woolsey tak akan berpikir dua kali untuk mencari teman lain di luar sana, tapi kali ini tidak. Dia tak bisa meninggalkan Jordan sendiri, ada yang mengikatnya begitu erat dengan pemuda belia ini.

Jemari Woolsey menyusup ke balik kaus Jordan, dia masih bisa merasakan bekas luka di tubuh _werewolf_ muda itu. Lalu Woolsey merebahkan tubuhnya di atas tubuh Jordan.

“Apa?”

Woolsey menggeleng, “Kau beruntung masih hidup dengan luka separah kemarin itu.”

“Mmm… aku beruntung ada _warlock_ yang memiliki kemampuan menyembuhkan,” ujar Jordan yang memang dirawat oleh Catarina secara intensif. Dia memeluk pinggang Woolsey, masih sering merasa takjub bahwa sosok rupawan yang selalu dia dambakan kini ada dalam pelukannya.

Sisa malam itu pun tak disiakan oleh mereka berdua.

.

#

.

Woolsey terbangun saat hidungnya menangkap aroma gurih yang sangat menggugah selera. Dia membuka mata dan melihat Jordan baru saja menutup pintu. “Hei, dari mana kau?”

“Kau sudah bangun,” Jordan membawa nampan berisi sepiring omelet porsi besar pada Woolsey yang sudah duduk di tempat tidur, “omelet daging spesial buatan Kardia.”

Sang alpha memandang piring dan gelas berisi jus jeruk segar yang ada di nampan di pangkuannya itu. Benar-benar omelet jumbo yang membuat perutnya seketika lapar, “Kardia itu jago sekali memasak, ya? Sampai heran. Dia itu _vampire_ atau bukan sih?”

Jordan duduk di tempat tidur lain yang terlupakan sejak semalam, “Belum puas kau lihat aksinya saat berhadapan dengan musuh? Aku saja yakin tidak akan mau ada di pihak yang berlawanan dengan dia,” pemuda itu memandang Woolsey yang sedang menikmati sarapan… atau makan siangnya.

Setiap kali bersama pujaan hatinya itu, Jordan harus pandai-pandai menahan diri. Pesona seorang Woolsey Scott sungguh tidak bisa ditahan oleh akal sehatnya. Setiap kali mereka berdua seperti ini, pikiran Jordan hanyalah momen saat dia memeluk pria itu. Terlebih lagi memandang wujud Woolsey yang hanya tertutup selimut dari pinggang ke bawah… rasanya dia bisa mimisan.

Menyadari pandangan Jordan padanya, Woolsey menoleh dan tersenyum memandang wajah Jordan, “Apa yang kau pikirkan, anak mesum?”

“T-tidak ada.”

Senyum belum menghilang dari wajah Woolsey, “Tenang saja. Aku tidak akan buru-buru mengajakmu pulang.”

Dalam waktu singkat, omelet di piring ludes tanpa sisa dan Woolsey meminta dan menghabiskan jus jeruknya sekali tenggak. “Ada yang bisa kita lakukan hari ini?”

“Hmm… penghuni di sini sepertinya lebih memilih untuk bersantai. Kecuali Milo dan Kanon. Kau bisa lihat mereka berkejaran dengan Shaka di depan. Juga para _Nephilim_ yang sepertinya tidak bisa tenang kalau tidak memegang senjata. Mereka sedang berlatih dengan para _hunter_.”

“Tempat yang damai,” Woolsey menjauhkan nampan di pangkuannya yang langsung di ambil oleh Jordan dan diletakkan di sebelah televisi. “Kau mau berjalan-jalan di hutan?”

“Boleh saja. Lebih baik dari pada terkurung seharian di sini.”

Kemudian setelah Woolsey mandi, mereka berdua pun menuju ke hutan dan menikmati kesejukan di sana. Belum jauh ke dalam, Woolsey melihat Magnus dan Alec duduk di batang pohon yang tumbang. Rasanya masih aneh melihat Alec yang sekarang, tapi Woolsey senang karena saat ini Alec tampak seperti dia telah menemukan tempat sejatinya. Di samping Magnus. Tak pernah Woolsey melihat kilau biru di mata Alec bersinar secemerlang itu.

Tak mau merusak suasana, dia mengajak Jordan melanjutkan langkah mereka ke arah sungai yang mengalir tak jauh dari sana. Woolsey bersiul melihat air jernih yang mengalir tenang di sungai itu, ada air terjun kecil yang membuat suasana terasa dingin dan sejuk.

Woolsey melepas sepatunya dan duduk di sebuah batu besar di tepi sungai sambil memasukkan kakinya ke dalam air. Jordan mengikuti apa yang dilakukan oleh alpha-nya dan segera dia merasa begitu rileks merasakan sentuhan air di kulitnya.

“Bersantai seperti ini menyenangkan juga. Pantas kau suka pergi ke tempat sepi,” ujar Woolsey.

“Jauh lebih baik dari pada menhabiskan waktu di klub malam, kan?”

“Begitulah,” Woolsey merebahkan diri di permukaan batu yang cukup halus itu, “Lihat itu!! Langitnya biru sekali!”

Jordan memandang ke atas dan memang benar, hamparan langit tak berawan memanjakan mata. Sungguh hari yang cerah, “yang seperti ini tak bisa di dapatkan di New York.”

Saat itu ponsel Jordan berbunyi nyaring dan dia langsung mengambil gadget itu dari saku celananya, “Ralf.” Dia memberikan telepon genggamnya pada Woolsey yang menggerutu dulu baru menerima panggilan dari kakaknya.

 _“What?!”_ tanyanya dengan nada tak suka karena waktu santainya terganggu. Dia diam sejenak, membiarkan lawan bicaranya selesai menyampaikan kabar. Woolsey berdecak kecal, “Baiklah! Sampai kapan kau pergi?” jeda lagi, “okay, berbulan madulah dengan tenang. Aku pulang sekarang.”

Jodan menerima kembali ponselnya, “Ada apa?”

Woolsey melompat berdiri, “Ralf dan Camille akan pergi malam nanti dan aku disuruh menjaga rumah Praetor. Terpaksa kita harus pulang.”

“Ya sudah tidak apa-apa. Lagipula jarang sekali kan Ralf dan Camille pergi berdua.” Jordan ikut berdiri dan memakai lagi alas kakinya, “Mereka mau pergi ke mana?”

“Entah. Aku tak tanya.” Woolsey sepertinya tak mau repot memakai sepatunya dan memutuskan untuk berjalan dengan bertelanjang kaki. “Ayo! Aku tak mau dia mengomel lagi kalau aku terlalu lama pulang.”

Maka keduanya pun kembali ke panginapan, sekali lagi melewati Magnus dan Alec yang sepertinya sedang ada di dimensi lain hingga tak mempedulikan sekeliling mereka.

“AH!!! WOOLSEY!! JORDAN!! TANGKAP DIA!!”

Seruan Milo mengejutkan dua _werewolf_ itu sampai fokus mereka tertuju pada sosok Shaka yang berlari ke arah hutan. Dengan ketangkasan seorang manusia serigala, Woolsey menangkap si kecil dan menggendongnya.

Milo dengan cepat ada di depan Woolsey dan mengambil Shaka, “Bocah ini cepat sekali larinya.”

“Kau apakan dia sampai kabur seperti itu?” tanya Woolsey.

“Dia tak pernah mau memakan wortelnya. Bahkan Asmita tak bisa memaksanya.” Milo pasrah saat Shaka menonjok dagunya, tapi dia memeluk si _warlock_ kecil itu lebih erat, “Ayolah! Kalau kau habiskan wortel dan brokoli-mu, aku belikan boneka beruang lagi untukmu.”

Mendengar ‘sogokan’ itu, Shaka langsung anteng dalam gendongan Milo yang menghela napas panjang.

“Kenapa beruang?” tanya Jordan.

“Entah. Sejak Defteros dan Asmita membelikannya sebuah boneka beruang yang bahkan lebih besar dari badannya, Shaka terobsesi dengan segala sesuatu yang berbentuk beruang.”

Jordan tertawa, “kalau masih kecil sih pantas saja.”

“Kalian berdua mau pergi?” tanya Milo, membiarkan Shaka bermain-main dengan rambutnya.

“Ya. Aku sementara akan terkurung di rumah Praetor. Kau sesekali mainlah ke sana,” kata Woolsey.

“Pasti. Nanti aku merusuh ke sana bersama Kanon.”

Kemudian Woolsey menyelesaikan urusan pembayaran sebelum akhirnya mengajak Jordan untuk meninggalkan penginapan dan kembali ke hingar bingar kota New York yang kadang membuat Woolsey merasa sumpek.

.

.

Bulan bersinar temaram di langit malam. Woolsey duduk di beranda sambil bermain _game_ dari _console_ milik Jordan, ditemani sebungkus camilan entah apa yang dia ambil dari dapur. Meski sedang menikmati permainan yang dulu sama sekali tak membuatnya tertarik, Woolsey tetap menyadari saat ada yang keluar dari pintu utama rumah Praetor. Dia melihat ke halaman yang luas dan melihat Jordan keluar hanya memakai kaus dan jeans, tandanya pemuda itu tak berniat pergi.

Secara otomatis pandangan Woolsey mengikuti Jordan yang ternyata menuju ke gerbang, menyapa sekilas saudara-saudara Praetor-nya yang sedang bermain bola di halaman. Jordan lalu membuka pintu besi kecil di samping pagar utama, ternyata dia menghampiri seorang gadis yang sepertinya Woolsey kenal. penasaran, Woolsey jadi memandangi dua ramaja yang berinteraksi dengan akrab itu. Sepertinya Jordan menerima sesuatu dari gadis berkulit hitam di sana. Tak jelas apa, tapi dibungkus dengan sangat rapi.

Lalu Jordan mengecup pipi gadis itu sebelum dia kembali ke dalam dan melambai ringan pada si gadis yang langsung pergi.

Woolsey melemparkan sebutis isi kantung camilannya yang tepat mengenai kepala Jordan, membuat pemuda itu menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas, memandang Woolsey. Dia mengerti isyarat dari Woolsey yang ingin dia segera ke tempat sang alpha.

Menunggu Jordan datang, Woolsey melanjutkan permainannya yang tertunda. Tak butuh waktu lama hingga Jordan masuk ke kamarnya dan menyusulnya ke beranda.

“Ada apa?” tanya Jordan.

“Siapa dia?”

“Hah?” Jordan baru menyadari arah pembicaraan ini beberapa detik berikutnya, “Ah… dia Maia. Salah satu anggota _pack_ Luke.”

Woolsey mematikan console game yang dia pakai lalu dia menatap lurus mata Jordan dan dia tak menemukan dusta di sana. “Apa yang dia berikan padamu?”

“Oh? Ini?” Jordan menunjukkan bungkusan berwarna coklat, “Novel. Dia sering dimintai tolong menjaga toko buku milik Luke, jadi kadang dia memberitahuku tentang bacaan yang bagus.”

“Aku tak pernah tahu kau tipe yang suka membaca.”

“Hanya sesekali saja, sekedar penghilang bosan.”

Woolsey berdiri dan menyisir rambut pirangnya dengan jemari, “Kalau begitu kurasa untuk penghilang bosan, aku main bola saja dengan mereka.” Meletakkan _game_ milik Jordan di kursinya tadi, Woolsey melompat ringan dari beranda dan mendarat tanpa kesulitan berarti. Dengan cepat dia menghampiri ‘anak-anak’nya lalu bergabung di permainan bola di sana.

Melihat itu Jordan menghela napas dan bersandar di pagar beranda, “sebenarnya dia itu serigala atau anjing, sih?” gumamnya seraya tersenyum melihat Woolsey yang berlarian mengejar bola.

Malam yang sangat damai.

.

“Kerja sambilan? Sudah kubilang, tak perlu kerja keras begitu. Apa hidupmu di rumah ini belum nyaman?” Woolsey bergelung nyaman dalam selimut di kamar Jordan. Si pemilik kamar sudah rapi dan siap untuk bekerja di sebuah _coffee shop_. Kardia yang memberitahu tentang tempat itu dan kemarin Jordan diterima kerja di sana.

“Aku hanya tidak mau bermalasan. Masih banyak yang bisa dilakukan di luar sana,” Jordan memakai jaketnya, “Kau mau ikut? Tempatnya nyaman untuk menghabiskan waktu. Dari pada kau bosan terkurung di rumah.”

Tawaran yang menyenangkan, tapi nyamannya tempat tidur masih merangkul Woolsey dengan erat, “Tidaklah. Aku mau di rumah saja seharian.”

Jordan tidak memaksa.

“Hei!”

“Ya?”

“Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu kalau menggunakan ‘kerja sambilan’mu ini untuk berselingkuh di belakangku.”

Senyum muncul di wajah Jordan, pemuda itu menghampiri Woolsey dan mencium bibir sang alpha yang telah memiliki seluruh hatinya, “Aku belum cukup gila untuk menduakanmu dengan yang lain. Mengurusmu saja sudah sangat merepotkan.”

Woolsey menahan Jordan yang hendak menarik diri, “Kalau begitu jangan salahkan aku kalau meneleponmu setiap lima menit sekali.”

“Silahkan saja. Aku set ponselku ke mode diam.”

“Kalu begitu aku akan membuntutimu sampai ke tempat kerjamu.”

“Tak masalah. Bukankah aku sendiri yang mengajakmu barusan?”

Woolsey tersenyum, “Kau makin pandai bicara, ya?”

“Terima kasih untuk pelatihku yang hebat.”

Mereka kembali bungkam dalam cumbuan yang tak singkat. Rasanya waktu sepanjang apapun tak akan memuaskan dahaga mereka akan sentuhan sang kekasih. Menambal hampa yang dulu sempat terasa. Kebersamaan mereka terasa begitu sempurna dan tak ada yang menginginkan akhir dari semua ini.

Kalau pun ada yang bisa memisahkan mereka, itu hanyalah kematian. Sampai saat itu tiba, mereka akan pakai waktu dengan sebaiknya. Mengukir kenangan yang tak akan pernah terlupakan dan tergantikan. Menjadikan satu kehidupan ini sebagai masa yang bisa mereka nikmati di setiap detiknya, di setiap hembusan napas mereka. Sampai layar kehidupan diturunkan, mengakhiri kisah istimewa yang mereka tulis bersama dalam tinta emas.

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**TO BE CONTINUED**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo


	9. Chapter 9

“Miloooo!!! Miloooo!!!!”

Waktu santai sang _vampire_ murni terganggu karena gedoran tanpa ampun di pintu depan rumah mungil yang dia tempati bersama dengan Kanon. Si _vampire_ pirang itu beranjak dari kursi malasnya dan membuka pintu dan menemukan Shaka berdiri di depan pintu dengan memeluk boneka beruang.

“Boleh aku tidur siang di sini?”

Milo memandang wajah Shaka yang tak akan bisa ditolak oleh siapa pun, “memang Asmita dan Defteros kemana?”

“Defteros yang menyuruhku kemari.”

Paham alasan Defteros, Milo pun mengizinkan Shaka masuk. Dia tak bisa tidak jatuh sayang pada _warlock_ kecil itu, rasanya… senang ada yang bisa dia manjakan karena selama ini Milo sadar, dia adalah yang paling di manjakan di sini.

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

 **Saint Seiya** © Kurumada Masami

 **Saint Seiya Lost Canvas** © Teshirogi Shiori

 **The Mortal Instruments** © Cassandra Clare

 **Crossroad** © aicchan

-08 Together-

 **-Alternate Universe** -

Absolutely non-canon fact

Crossover from my fics **In The Moonlight** & **The Longest Road**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

“Lho? Kenapa Shaka di sini?” Kanon yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi heran melihat Shaka yang sudah duduk manis di depan televisi dan bermain _game_ racing sambil memangku boneka teddy bear yang dibelikan Aspros begitu kakak tertua dari para kembar itu bertemu dengan Shaka. Aspros yang memang pada dasarnya suka pada anak kecil tampak senang karena tambah satu anak laggi yang bisa dia manjakan.

“Sepertinya Defteros dan Asmita sedang butuh waktu sendiri, makanya anak ini diungsikan.” Milo bersandar di sofa sambil memangku bantal kecil.

Kanon duduk di sebelah Milo, “Hmm… tetap saja mesra mereka berdua itu, sudah punya anak juga sama saja.”

Milo terkekeh, matanya tertuju pada Shaka yang sejak awal Milo melihatnya, dia sudah menemukan kemiripan yang aneh antara anak itu dan Asmita. Mereka sama-sama memiliki mata biru yang sangat jernih. Ya—meski mata Shaka berbeda warna, tapi kilau mata birunya lebih tampak cemerlang dibanding matanya yang keemasan.

“Kita makan siang di kota, yuk! Sekalian lihat apartemen baru Saga dan Aiolos. Aku bosan mendengar mereka mengomel terus karena kita belum menengok mereka.”

“Boleh juga. Lama-lama bosan kalau tempat ini sedang sepi. Para _Nephilim_ sepertinya sudah sibuk berburu lagi. Magnus dan Alec tidak ada kabarnya sejak mereka tiba di negara tempat kelahiran si Magnus itu.”

“Masih ada Ragnor dan Raphael.”

“Mereka sih makhluk malam tulen,” Milo mematikan mesin game yang dimainkan Shaka, “ayo kita pergi ke kota.”

“Beruaaaaang!!!” seru Shaka seketika. Bocah itu sepertinya sudah menyimpulkan kalau dia diajak ke kota sama artinya dia akan dapat beruang baru.

Milo menggendong Shaka, “Iya iya. Kalau perlu sekalian beli beruang aslinya, bagaimana?”

Shaka tertawa.

Setelah memakaikan jaket biru bersulam gambar beruang di belakang pada Shaka, Milo dan Kanon pun melesat pergi meninggalkan rumah mereka dan menuju kota besar yang telah merajut benang-benang kisah di antara mereka. Shaka memeluk leher Milo, sama sekali tak tampak takut, malah terlihat senang karena melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi seperti ini.

Milo dan Kanon mendarat di apartemen Kardia di pusat kota New York. Kanon membuka pintu beranda dan masuk ke dalam.

“Ini rumah siapa?” Shaka turun dari gendongan Milo dan memandang tempat asing itu penuh rasa ingin tahu.

“Ini rumah bersama. Kadang Kardia dan Camus yang tinggal di sini. Kadang aku dan Kanon, kadang Asmita dan Defteros. Tapi akhir-akhir ini tak ada yang tidur di sini.” Baru saja Milo menutup pintu beranda, hujan turun dengan deras. Musim gugur memang musim yang tidak disukai Milo karena curah hujan yang tinggi.

Berbeda dengan Milo, Shaka malah langsung menempel di kaca beranda, “Hujaaaaaan… aku mau main hujan!!”

“Kalau di sini mustahil, Shaka,” Kanon menggendong si kecil, “nanti setelah kita pulang, aku temani kau bermain hujan. Oke?”

Shaka mengangguk penuh semangat.

Kemudian Milo pun langsung bersantai di sofa sambil membaca-baca majalah entah apa. Kanon sendiri langsung menuju ke dapur setelah mendudukkan Shaka di sofa kecil, dia mencari makanan apapun yang bisa disantap, meski jelas yang ada hanya makanan instan.

“Shaka, kau mau es krim?” tanya Kanon yang menemukan satu wadah besar berisi es krim coklat di freezer.

“Mauuuu…”

Kanon membawa wadah es krim itu bersama sebungkus besar keripik kentang. Menunggu hujan reda, mereka bertiga bersantai di sana. Shaka memangku wadah es krimnya, Kanon menikmati camilannya sambil menonton acara di televisi dan Milo masih membolak balik halaman majalah.

Hujan bukannya semakin reda, tapi malah semakin deras saja. Akhirnya Kanon mengajak semuanya ke apartemen Saga dengan mengunakan jasa taxi. Jarak ke apartemen Saga tak begitu jauh, hanya sekitar tiga puluh menit. Shaka dengan heboh bertanya ini apa itu apa, sepertinya kota yang penuh gedung pencakar langit ini sangat menarik minat _warlock_ kecil itu. Saking semangatnya, polah Shaka sampai membuat supir taxi itu tertawa kecil.

Mereka sampai di sebuah gedung aparemen yang tak begitu besar tapi terlihat nyaman dengan tanaman dalam pot yan berjajar di sisi luar bangunan berwarna coklat lembut itu. Milo menggendong Shaka dan buru-buru masuk ke dalam bersama Kanon. Lalu mereka menuju ke lantai empat, tempat di mana Saga dan Kanon tinggal. Kanon mengetuk pintu berwarna hijau yang ada di ruangan terakhir di koridor lantai empat, tak lama, pintu pun terbuka.

“Hei, kalian. Akhirnya datang juga,” Aiolos lah yang menyambut.

“Sori, terhalang hujan. Kau tahu sendiri Milo paling tak suka hujan.”

Aiolos membuka pintu lebar supaya Kanon dan Milo bisa masuk. “Dia yang namanya Shaka?” tanya Aiolos begitu melihat anak di gendongan Milo.

“Yup. Shaka, ini Aiolos.”

“Hai, Shaka, salam kenal,” Aiolos mengusap-usap kepala Shaka, membuat bocah _warlock_ itu memiliki kesan baik terhadapnya.

“Mana Saga?” tanya Kanon.

“Sedang ke toko di ujung jalan. Kami butuh sesuatu untuk mengisi kulkas.”

Kanon duduk di sofa berwarna hijau yang dekat dengan jendela. Dari sana dia bisa melihat jajaran kios yang ada di blok seberang. Lalu dia melihat sosok kakak kembarnya baru saja keluar dari sebuah toko. “Tempat yang nyaman. Dekat dengan tempat kerja kalian?”

“Ya. Dekat dengan kantorku, kantor Saga dan gedung pengadilan daerah. Praktis. Meski sewanya lumayan juga.” Aiolos menutup pintu dan menuju ke dapur kecil yang menjadi satu dengan ruang luas di apartemen itu. Hanya ada dua kamar di sana, tiga dengan kamar mandi. Simple tapi nyaman dan nuansa hijau di ruangan ini membuat suasana terasa dingin. “Kalian mau minum? Milo?”

“Boleh. Susu hangat sepertinya enak,” dia membiarkan Shaka berkeliaran di ruangan itu, melongok satu tempat ke tempat yang lain. _Warlock_ kecil yang penuh rasa ingin tahu.

Sekitar lima menit kemudian, pintu terbuka dan masuklah Saga dengan membawa kantung kertas berisi barang-barang yang dia beli, “Kalian sudah datang,” Saga meletakkan bawaannya di meja dapur. Lalu pandangannya segera tertuju pada sosok mungil yang tak berkedip memandangnya. “Oh, jadi dia Shaka, anak kesayangan Defteros dan Asmita?”

Shaka masih memandangi Saga saat komentar lantang keluar darinya, “MUKANYA SAMA!!! SAMA SEPERTI KANON!!”

Saga tersenyum dan menghampiri Shaka, “Aku dan Kanon itu saudara kembar. Jelas saja wajah kami sama.”

“Hmm… begitu? Aneh.” Shaka kembali pada Milo dan memanjat naik ke pangkuan _vampire_ itu dan bersandar di dada Milo.

“Kenapa dia?” tanya Saga.

“Mengantuk. Kalau sudah begini tak lama lagi dia pasti pulas,” Milo mengusap-usap kepala Shaka yang menguap lebar lalu memejamkan matanya.

Aiolos membawa dua tiga cangkir susu hangat dari dapur dan mereka semua berkumpul di depan televisi yang sengaja dinyalakan hanya supaya ada suara yang mengisi ruangan itu.

“Jadi bagaimana masalah kasus yang kemarin itu?” tanya Saga yang duduk di samping Aiolos.

“Sudah beres semua. Kurasa si Valentine yang dari Institute sudah berhasil meyakin kan Dewan _Shadowhunter_ kalau kondisi di New York sudah aman terkendali,” Milo perlahan mengubah posisi duduknya agar Shaka, yang sudah terlelap, bisa nyaman dalam tidur.

“Penyelidikan kepolisian tetap berjalan, kata Aspros, tapi mungkin tak akan bertahan lama karena kasus seperti ini sudah tidak akan pernah terjadi lagi…. Semoga,” Kanon meraih jemari Milo dan menggenggamnya.

Hujan deras sudah berubah rintik dan langit tak lagi diselimuti awan gelap, menampakkan langit sore dengan semburat jingga yang indah.

“Yang kemarin itu benar-benar parah sekali, ya?” Aiolos memandang dua imortal di hadapannya. Dia dan Saga memang sedikit ‘disingkir’kan dari kasus kemarin, mereka hanya menerima _update_ berita dari Aspros, itupun hanya poin-poin pentingnya saja.

“Makanya itu kami tidak menghubungi kalian. Saga si tukang panik dan kau, Aiolos, kau bisa saja menyusul kami langsung ke tempat kejadian,” Kanon memandang ke arah jalanan.

“Bagaimana kami tidak panik dan cemas kalau setiap kali kalian menghadapi bahaya seperti itu?” protes Saga. “Hidup sebagai imortal tak seindah yang kukira.”

Kanon tersenyum, “semua ada plus dan minus, kakakku sayang. Kau yang selalu mengatakan itu, kan?”

Saga tak lagi bersuara.

“Sisyphus bilang akhirnya Jordan bekerja di _coffee shop_ miliknya. Ku rasa dia _okay_ ,” Aiolos mencoba mengalihkan arah pembicaraan dan itu berhasil.

“Ya. Jordan _okay_. Asal kau tidak buat pekara dengannya, yang akan berurusan denganmu adalah alpha Praetor,” Milo memeluk Shaka, menikmati kehangatan bocah itu dan detak jantungnya yang ringan, seperti bara api kecil yang berlompatan di kayu bakar. Menenangkan.

“Kalian menginap?” tanya Aiolos.

“Oh, tidak. _Sorry_. Seberapa pun Shaka dekat dengan kami, dia tak mau tidur tanpa Asmita,” Kanon mengusap kepala Shaka, “atau kalian saja yang ke penginapan?”

Saga menggeleng, “Kami tak sesantai kalian.”

“Dasar sok sibuk,” gerutu Kanon.

Perhatian Saga beralih pada Milo yang masih mengusap-usap kepala Shaka, “Sepertinya kau ahli sekali menangani anak kecil.”

“Hanya mengingat apa yang biasa Asmita lakukan padaku dulu, waktu aku masih kecil. Kalau Kardia dan Minos perdi berburu, aku sering menangis kesal karena tidak diajak. Saat itu hanya Asmita yang bisa menenangkanku,” ada senyum di wajah Milo, “sejak dulu Asmita memang penyayang. Wajahnya memang dingin, tapi dia yang paling perhatian dan penyayang.”

Saat itulah Aiolos dan Saga teringat kalau Milo, sudah ratusan tahun lebih tua dari mereka.

.

Kanon dan Milo berpamitan setelah menikmati makan malam di apartemen Saga dan Aiolos. Shaka yang sudah bangun, menagih janji Milo untuk membelikannya boneka beruang baru. Maka sebelum bertolak pulang, Milo dan Kanon berbelok sebentar ke toko mainan dan membiarkan Shaka memilih barang yang dia suka, tentu saja, bocah _warlock_ itu mengambil boneka beruang. Dua sekaligus. Kanon menambahkan sebuah mug berbentuk beruang sebagai bonus karena seharian Shaka tak rewel, alhasil, sekarang bocah itu tak mau lepas dari Kanon.

Setelah urusan mereka di kota besar itu selesai, mereka pun kembali pulang. Kanon merapatkan jaket Shaka karena tak seperti _vampire_ - _mate_ , _warlock_ masih merasakan dinginnya udara yang menusuk.

Sampai di penginapan, mereka lihat Shura dan Hyoga sedang duduk di teras rumah mereka bersama Ragnor dan Raphael. Tak disangka mereka nyambung juga kalau bicara. Milo masuk ke dalam rumah utama dan melihat Kardia duduk di sofa bersama Camus yang sedang membaca buku entah apa. Rasanya setiap kali Milo melihat Camus membaca, bukunya selalu berbeda, padahal tebalnya mungkin bisa sampai 800 halaman.

Shaka segera turun dari gendongan Kanon dan naik ke lantai dua sambil membawa beruang-beruang barunya.

“Bagaimana Saga dan Aiolos?” tanya Kardia pada Milo yang duduk di karper dan menyandarkan kepala di lututnya.

“Mereka sih tetap mesra seperti biasa.”

Kanon duduk di sofa tunggal, tersenyum melihat Milo yang masih saja lengket pada Kardia. Tidak heran sih, dua saudara itu sempat berpisah lebih dari seratus tahun, tentu saja rasa rindu itu ada.

“Aku dan Camus berencana untuk berlibur seminggu. Kau bisa jaga penginapan ini bersama Asmita?”

“Tentu saja. Kau selalu tidak percaya padaku.” Milo menggembungkan pipinya.

Kardia menjitak pelan kepala adiknya, “aku percaya padamu.”

Tak lama, terdengar langkah kecil menuruni tangga dan Shaka muncul dengan sudah berganti pakaian dengan piyama. Bocah kecil itu menghampiri Kardia dan memeluk lengan _vampire_ murni itu.

“Kardia, aku mau makan omelet buatanmu, boleh?” tanya bocah itu dengan suara yang membuat orang tak bisa menolaknya.

“Boleh saja. Tumben? Biasanya kau selalu minta Asmita.”

“Tapi omelet keju buatanmu yang paling enak.”

Mendengar itu Camus tertawa pelan dan menutup bukunya, “Penggemar omelet kejumu bertambah satu lagi.”

Kardia pun berdiri, “kalian juga mau?” tawarannya disambut oleh Camus, Milo dan Kanon bebarengan. Jadilah Kardia kembali heboh sendiri di dapur membuat empat porsi omelet keju.

Lalu Shaka duduk di pangkuan Milo dan menyalakan televisi, menonton rekaman acara anak-anak yang sekarang jadi program tetap di sana. Aroma gurih dari omelet yang sedang dimasak Kardia membuat rasa lapar tidak bisa dihindarkan, bahkan oleh Milo yang sebenarnya baru saja ‘makan’, plus makan malam di rumah Aiolos dan Saga.

Setelah empat piring omelet keju tersaji, semua segera menikmatinya selagi masih panas. Shaka sendiri makan dengan lahap dan menyingkirkan sosis berbentuk gurita untuk dimakan terakhir.

.

Milo dan Kanon kembali ke rumah mungil mereka setelah menghabiskan omelet buatan Kardia. Milo langsung merebahkan diri ke kasur dan menyambar buku komik yang tergeletak di meja. Kanon sendiri membawa perlengkapan kerjanya ke kamar. Karena dia udah tak mungkin meniti karir di dunia hukum, Kanon memutuskan untuk mengembangkan hobinya sejak dulu, mengutak-atik program komputer.

“Apa yang sedang kau kerjakan?”

“Mencoba membuat game,” Kanon berbaring tengkurap di sebelah Milo, “kau sendiri kenapa jadi suka membaca komik begitu?”

“Soalnya buku yang aku pinjam dari Max kemarin itu ternyata bagus sekali. Jadi keterusan. Kau mau coba baca juga?”

Kanon menggeleng.

Mereka menghabiskan sisa malam yang hanya tinggal beberapa jam itu dengan kesibukan sendiri-sendiri. Entah sudah berapa banyak buku komik yang dibaca  oleh Milo dan sepertinya Kanon juga sudah mulai suntuk. Jadi saat matahari baru mengintip di ufuk timur, mereka memutuskan untuk keluar dan melakukan kegiatan lain daripada terkurung di dalam rumah.

Baru saja membuka pintu, mereka lihat Camus dan Kardia sedang membuka tiga paviliun yang paling dekat dengan hutan. Penasaran, Milo pun menghampiri kakaknya.

“Apa yang kalian lakukan?”

Kardia membuka pintu dan jendela lebar-lebar, “Valentine menelepon dan dia minta disiapkan empat kamar. Mungkin merek mau liburan.”

“Memangnya _Shadowhunter_ punya waktu luang, ya?” Milo akhirnya membantu membersihkan paviliun itu sementara Kanon tampak membantu Camus di sebelah.

“Mereka juga tidak mungkin bekerja 24/7, kan?”

Acara berbersih itu jadi cepat selesai karena Shura dan Hyoga, yang baru  bangun, langsung menawarkan bantuan. Saat matahari udah bersinar terang, empat paviliun di sana sudah bersih. Lalu dari dalam rumah utama terciumlah bau kare yang sangat menggoda selera makan. Maka mereka semua pun menuju ke rumah dan langsung duduk sembarangan di ruang santai yang berubah fungsi menjadi ruang serba guna karena letaknya yang jadi satu dengan dapur.

Di sofa sudah ada Shaka yang masih tampak mengantuk, bocah itu memeluk boneka beruang coklat kecil di mana tasbih peninggalan ibunya dikalungkan di leher teddy bear yang berkostum pelaut.

“Hari ini enaknya kita melakukan apa, Shaka?” tanya Milo.

“Menunggu hujan. Aku ingin main hujan lagi.”

Milo tertawa, “Baiklah, kalau nanti hujan turun, kita main hujan sepuasnya, oke?”

Shaka menjawab dengan acungan ibu jarinya karena dia menguap lebar, membuat yang ada di sana tersenyum geli. Keberadaan Shaka menjadi warna baru dalam kehidupan mereka saat ini. Tak lama kare pun siap untuk disantap. Sepertinya Asmita sedang niat memasak karena dia juga sempat membuat roti yang pas sekali untuk dimakan bersama hidangan khas India itu. Shaka sendiri langsung pindah ke pangkuan Asmita dan minta disuapi oleh orang yang paling dia sayangi di antara yang lain.

Milo sendiri memilih untuk menikmati sarapannya sambil merusuhi Kanon. Seperti biasa, kalau sedang berkumpul seperti ini, mereka selalu memakai waktu untuk berbincang santai dan membahas hal-hal apapun yang terlintas di kepala. Seperti rencana Kardia yang sepertinya serius untuk membuat kolam renang, atau Defteros yang menemukan hobi baru yaitu berkebun. Ada juga wacana untuk menambah fasilitas di tempat ini, seperti _game centre_ dan bar, karena pengunjung yang datang semakin banyak, entah untuk menginap, atau sekedar mampir saja.

Acara sarapan bersama berlangsung cepat. Shura dan Hyoga berpamitan untuk pergi ke kota sebentar karena mereka menerima laporan ada sedikit kekacauan di sekitaran Manhattan. Keduanya benar-benar berdedikasi pada misi mereka untuk menjadi mata dan telinga organisasi pimpinan Sage atas segala sesuatu yang terjadi di New York.

Tak selang begitu lama setelah kepergian Shura dan Hyoga, datanglah rombongan keluarga Morgenstern plus Luke. Sudah jadi rahasia umum di penginapan itu kalau seorang Valentine Morgenstern adalah seseorang yang punya tingkat keberuntungan di atas rata-rata. Tak akan ada lagi yang bisa seperti pimpinan Institute New York itu, memiliki istri sah, dua anak yang salah satunya telah menjadi imortal, ditambah lagi, sudah jelas di mata siapapun kalau Valentine dan Luke memiliki ikatan khusus tapi itu sama sekali tak menjadi gangguan dalam rumah tangganya.

Keluarga Morgenstern datang dengan truk tua milik Luke, kecuali Jace dan Simon yang mengendarai motor mereka sendiri. Clary dengan santainya duduk di bak belakang truk bersama ibunya, menjaga peralatan lukis yang sepertinya dihargai lebih tinggi dari pada duduk di dalam.

Dua kendaraan itu berhenti di tempat parkir dadakan di samping rumah utama dan Kardia menyambut tamu kehormatan itu bersama Camus. Milo sendiri berhenti di beranda, melambai sekilas pada Simon. Dia melihat Kardia menyerahkan kunci pada keluarga Morgenstern itu. Milo tak mau berkomentar melihat pembagian kamar ala keluarga terpandang itu, Jocelyn ternyata sekamar dengan Clary, membiarkan suaminya sekamar dengan Luke. Benar-benar keluarga yang aneh.

“Kenapa melamun?” Kanon menepuk kepala Milo.

“Hmm… tidak. Hanya tak habis pikir tentang keluarga yang satu ini,” Milo bersandar pada Kanon yang merangkul pundaknya, “Valentine itu seperti memiliki dua bunga di tangan. Jocelyn wanita yang cantik, dan Luke juga masuk dalam kategori tampan, kan?”

Kanon tertawa, “Kenapa? Kau ingin seperti dia?”

Memandang sebal pada Kanon, Milo menyikut _mate_ -nya dan melepaskan diri, “jangan bicara sembarangan!” dia memalingkan wajah dan beranjak menuju rumah kecil bercat putih yang menjadi istananya.

Kanon mengikuti vampir berambut pirang itu, “Merajuk lagi? Kau ini makin menggemaskan kalau sedang merajuk, jadi jangan salahkan kalau aku sering membuatmu kesal,” katanya sambil menutup pintu depan rumah mereka. Kanon mengikuti Milo yang duduk di sofa sambil menyalakan televisi.

Akhirnya mereka duduk bersebelahan. Kanon membiarkan Milo menyandarkan kepala di pundaknya. Terasa begitu nyaman dan segala tampak sempurna dengan Milo ada di sisinya.

“Rasanya… banyak sekali kejadian sejak aku datang ke New York,” Milo meraih lengan Kanon yang memeluk pinggangnya, “padahal niatku hanya untuk menemui Kardia, ternyata, aku malah bertemu denganmu. Lalu kejadian dengan _hunter_ , sekarang malah berhubungan dengan _Shadowhunter_. Kalau dipikir, New York luar biasa sekali, ya?”

Kanon mengecup kepala Milo, “tentu saja luar biasa, karena di sanalah hidupku melenceng jauh dari apa yang aku rencanakan.”

“Kau menyesal?”

“Tak akan. Untuk apa aku menyesal kalau aku menemukan hal yang menjadikanku utuh?”

Milo menggerutu pelan, “dasar mulut manis.”

Perhatian mereka teralih saat sinar matahari yang semula terang perlahan berubah gelap.

“Wah wah… sepertinya keinginan Shaka terkabul. Sebentar lagi hujan pasti tu—” belum selesai knon bicara, hujan turun deras tanpa peringatan, “ _well_ … hujan.”

Milo pun berdiri, “kau siap bermain hujan?”

“Tentu saja. Kita jemput si kecil dulu.”

Tak membuang waktu, mereka pun menjemput Shaka yang ternyata sudah menunggu mereka di teras. Kemudian mereka bertiga pun menuju ke hutan, berlarian di bawah guyuran hujan. Saat melewati paviliun yang ditempati Simon dan Jace, Milo memanggil sepasang sejoli di dalam yang langsung keluar. Walau sempat menolak, akhirnya setelah Shaka maju dan memohon, bahkan seorang Jace tak bisa menolak. Bocah _warlock_ itu memang memiliki tatapan paling maut yang bisa mencairkan gunung es sekalipun.

Akhirnya mereka berlima pun masuk ke dalam hutan, mengikuti langkah-langkah kecil Shaka yang begitu ringan dan gesit berlarian di antara pohon, berlompatan bahkan sesekali mengejar hewan liar yang masih banyak hidup di hutan itu. Milo sampai kewalahan mengikuti si bocah yang tidak bisa diam itu.

“Milo!! Gendong aku ke atas!!” seru Shaka, menunjuk ke atas sebuah pohon yang menjulang tinggi.

“Kau pikir aku ini angkutan umum, apa?” biar protes, toh Milo menggendong Shaka dan menuruti keinginan _warlock_ kecil itu lalu melompat tinggi ke atas lalu mendarat sempurna di cabang kecil nyaris di puncak pohon.

Simon bersiul melihat gerakan Milo yang ringan tapi bertenaga itu, “Kau mau ke atas juga, Jace?”

“Hah? Kau gila? Mana bisa aku melompat setinggi itu.”

“Bisa kok,” sambung Kanon yang menyibak poni basahnya ke belakang, “gampang saja sebenarnya.”

Jace memandang Kanon sangsi.

“Lihat aku!” dan dengan gerakan yang sama seperti Milo, Kanon melesat tinggi dan mendarat di cabang pohon yang lain. Dia memandang ke bawah, melihat jelas wajah Jace yang tampak antara jakjub tapi juga penasaran. Kanon memberi isyarat supaya Jace mencoba untuk melompat tinggi seperti ini.

Lalu Jace mengambil ancang-ancang dan dia pun melompat bersamaan dengan Simon. Meski mendarat sedikit tidak mulus dan menghantam sebuah ranting tepat di wajah, sepertinya Jace puas dengan dirinya sendiri yang kini ada jauh di atas permukaan tanah.

“Ini menyenangkan.”

Ucapan Jace disambut tawa kecil Simon. Lalu dari ketinggian itu, mereka menikmati pemandangan di bawah hujan. Memandang hijau yang termakan derasnya air yang turun di sejauh jangkauan mata mereka.

“Ahahahaha… tinggi!! Tinggi!!!” Shaka bersorak senang sambil bertepuk tangan. Hujan deras dan ketinggian seperti ini sama sekali tak membuat anak itu takut. “Milo… kau bisa lompat ke sana?” Shaka menunjuk ke sebuah pohon besar lain yang letaknya cukup jauh.

Milo mendudukan Shaka di pundaknya, “berpegangan dengan erat, Shaka. Aku tak mau Asmita menghukumku kalau kau sampai luka.”

“Ya ampun, dasar dua boccah itu, sama _-sama_ tidak bisa diam,” Kanon bergeming di tempatnya, melihat Milo membawa Shaka berkeliling hutan dari ketinggian. Suara tawa Shaka menggema di antara derasnya hujan.

“Mereka itu sudah seperti kakak adik sungguhan, ya?” Simon terkekeh, menyisir rambut basahnya dengan jemari. “Kau mau seperti itu juga, Jace?” yang dia dapat hanya pandangan tajam dari sang _Nephilim_ juga tawa geli Kanon.

Menikmati Milo yang berlompatan ke sana kemari dan suara tawa Shaka, mata Kanon tertuju pada bidang polos di lengan Jace, tempat di mana dulu _rune_ _parabatai_ terukir bangga di sana. Tak bisa dibayangkan bagaimana rasanya, terputus dari ikatan yang lebih erat dari saudara.

Tampaknya Jace menyadari pandangan Kanon, “sudah tidak apa-apa,” katanya, “Alec sudah ada di tempat di mana seharusnya dia berada. Di sini Magnus. Dia bahagia dan itu sudah lebih dari cukup untukku.”

Kanon tersenyum, “Ya—toh kalian akan jadi saudara abadi, secara harafiah.”

Saat itu Simon mengacak rambut Jace, “Biar begitu dia yang paling heboh waktu Alec pertama kali bangun sebagai seorang imortal. Susah untuk jujur memang, bocah yang satu ini.”

Kanon pun terbahak melihat Simon yang melesat cepat menghindari kejaran Jace. Tak ingin ketinggalan, Kanon pun ikut mengejar Milo, membuat Shaka tertawa riang. Mereka semua benar-benar seperti anak kecil yang bermain kejar-kejaran. Bedanya, mereka melakukannya di atas pohon yang sangat tinggi hingga terkadang tanah pun hilang tertutup dedaunan.

Hujan tak kunjung reda, malah sekarang ditambah petir yang bersahutan. Karena mereka juga sudah puas bermain di bawah hujan dan mengelilingi hutan sampai jauh sekali dari penginapan dan kembali pulang. Sampai di pinggiran hutan, Shaka turun dari gendongan Milo dan langsung berlari menghampiri Asmita yang menunggu di teras dengan membawa handuk. Anak itu sepertinya tidak tahu caranya berjalan, untuk berpindah tempat sealu saja berlari meski jaraknya dekat.

Simon dan Jace juga kembali ke paviliun mereka karena sepertinya Jace sudah tidak sabar untuk merapikan diri.

Akhirnya Milo dan Kanon pun masuk ke rumah mereka dan dengan cueknya membasahi lantai kayu di sana. Milo menyuruh Kanon mandi duluan sementara dia sendiri langsung berganti pakaian dan mengeringkan rambutnya. Hujan begini rasanya jadi malas melakukan apapun, jadi sambil mengeringkan rambutnya, Milo duduk di sofa, menaikkan kakinya ke meja, posisi kesukaan Minos.

Ingat tentang Minos, entah kenapa Milo jadi ingat dengan _mate_ si pandora, Rhadamanthys. Kabar terakhir yang dia dengar katanya Rhadamanthys dan Valentine, mantan pengawal Albafica, masih tinggal di hotel Dumort dalam naungan Camille secara langsung. Rhadamanthys sendiri tampaknya sudah mulai bisa menata lagi kehidupanya, tak lepas dari Valentine yang tak pernah meninggalkannya.

“Apa yang kau lamunkan?” Kanon keluar dari kamar mandi, tampak lebih segar setelah tersiram air panas.

“Aku tidak melamun,” Milo menepuk sisi sofa yang kosong di sebelahnya agar Kanon duduk di sana.

Tak membahas, Kanon duduk di sebelah kekasihnya lalu merangkul pundak _vampire_ murni itu. “Hujan begini, enaknya bermalasan di tempat tidur seharian.”

Milo melirik Kanon dengan pandangan yang tak terbaca, “… kurasa itu ide yang bagus. Asal si kecil tidak datang menganggu.”

“Anggap saja tidak dengar,” Kanon menghadapkan wajah Milo dan menikmati bibir pemuda itu penuh. Saat seperti itu dunia terasa menghilang, yang ada hanyalah keberadaan mereka berdua di antara putih dunia milik mereka berdua.

Suara hujan pun tak lagi terdengar saat mereka berdua tenggelam dalam kehangatan buaian dan sentuhan sang kekasih. Mulai saat ini dan untuk selamanya nanti, mereka berharap mereka tak akan kehilangan momen seperti ini. Saat di mana kesempurnaan menjadi milik mereka mutlak.

Tanpa ada yang bisa mengganggu, tanpa ada yang bisa merusaknya.

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**THE END**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo


End file.
